A Fox in Haven
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: Naruto was different from everyone else in Haven, and for some reason the Baron wants him. His life only gets harder when he meets up with Jak and Daxter. Together they fight against the injustice in Haven while learning the truths behind themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto jolted awake violently, his body covered in a layer of cold sweat. His wide blue eyes scanned the immediate area, relaxing when he saw metal pipes and dark grey skies. He had fallen asleep in a cluster of dense piping in the industrial part of Haven City, but in his dreams he was in a different world, with a strange blond. Though he was never _with_ this blond he was able to watch as he and his orange…weasel visited many different areas and fought Lurkers.

This confused Naruto. Weren't Lurkers slaves? If so why fight them? He shook his head, trying to clear out the confusion and chaos brewing there. But one question remained, why did he keep having these dreams?

With a soft yawn, Naruto slowly untangled himself from holding onto a small, warm pipe. Wigging, the blond squeezed himself free. He adjusted his dirty, red baseball cap, torn grime covered clothes, and ripped shoes. He double checked to make sure his fluffy tail was hidden completely before heading to Port. The sixteen year old kept his head bowed and in the shadows of the flickering Eco powered lights.

He drowned out the sounds of the sick and starving elves that huddled together in corners. The only thing that Naruto was focused on was keeping hidden within the crowd, away from the Krimzon Guard. No one noticed how the small blond would tense up with the passing shadow of every Zoomer. He could have laughed out loud at the irony of the reasoning behind his paranoia.

Naruto was on the Baron's Most Wanted list, for reasons even he didn't understand, and yet no one seemed able to notice him. He even stood out like a sore thumb for them to find. Everyone else didn't seem to wear any headgear and, because of his red hat, it looked like Naruto had no ears. Most would call it dumb luck, but secretly the fox eared teen liked to think of himself as a ninja.

The Port slowly came into view and even though some of the sewage from Haven poured into the ugly, black water Naruto liked this part of the city. This was the closest he could get to the dreams. He stood at the cement barrier that dropped into the water, a small smile on his lips. The water wasn't a bright, clear, shimmering blue, there wasn't a warm sun smiling on his face or hot sands between his toes, nor was there a soft, cooling breeze, or the sound of seagulls, but most importantly there wasn't a green-blond with his otter.

Naruto frowned at this, questions clouding his head once again. Why was he having these dreams of a place that couldn't exist inside or outside of Haven? Ever since that thing fell from the midday sky two years ago this boy haunted his dreams. The boy seemed to go everywhere, from volcanoes to snowy mountains and have the courage to face giant Lurkers.

In such deep thought about his dreams and this nameless teen was Naruto that he didn't even notice the pullulated wind pick up. His hat was soon stolen by the abnormally strong gust causing Naruto to chase after it, ignoring the double-takes he earned as he raced to reclaim his hat. The wind shifted slightly, leading the torn, dirty red hat towards the filthy water. The blond teen didn't think twice before lunging after it, catching the bill between his teeth before it could escape.

"It's the fox kid!" A guard yelled at seeing Naruto's pointed blond fox ears exposed to all of Haven. His yell was followed by more shouting of other guards and soon Naruto was sprinting away on all fours, his hat still between his teeth. For a reason beyond him he could always run faster when he moved like some kind of animal.

Civilians screamed, ran, and leaped out of the charging blond's path, seven Krimzon Guards chasing after him. Naruto's panicked sapphire eyes quickly locked onto a maze of pipes far above the ground as he rounded the corner. All he needed to do was leap, grab onto the vent spewing black smog, climb, and hide.

The fox teen leaped at the vent, holding his breath against whatever chemical was slapping him in the face as he held onto the vent's slits. Before Naruto could start his climb to freedom and safety a gloved hand grabbed his ankle in a vice. The guard gave a sharp, forceful tug, letting loose the beast inside the panicking blond. He wasn't going to let this man take away his freedom!

A loud, feral growl tore its way from Naruto's chest and throat, escaping through his teeth which still held onto his hat in a death grip. The Krimzon Guard roared in pain and shock as Naruto let go of the slit with one hand and racked his claws across his helmet, slicing through the metal and into flesh. As soon as his grip loosened, his target climbed desperately, getting a kick to the guard's face as he did, up the vent and into the pipes, most likely fleeing deeper into the city.

Naruto flinched as he heard the man roar in anger at him escaping. The blond carefully checked his hat, noticing the deep teeth impressions on the bill now, before placing his sole possession back on his head and over his ears, muffling the sound of Haven City. Gently, Naruto rubbed his sore, and surely bruising, ankle. He looked out over the Port as he curled up in the mess of piping.

He didn't want to be hunted by the guards anymore…if only he was stronger; strong like the blond in his dreams. Then he could protect himself, but more than that, if he was strong he could escape and find the place the teen and his weasel where. There Naruto could be at peace, and maybe met the green-blond.

* * *

><p>Jak jolted awake as a Krimzon Guard helmet was thrown against his cell bars. His cold blue eyes took in the four, deep claw marks on the metal before looking up at the helmet's owner. His face was bathed completely red, even hiding his guard tattoos, as he held up a hand to his wounds. A few of his fellow guards laughed at something they must have said when the once hero was asleep.<p>

"**Shut up!**" The man roared as a prison guard came into view. She laughed at him before giving him a pointed look.

"Come on Frank, the fox brat couldn't have put up that much of a fight. Now get your helmet and go to the infirmary, you're getting blood on my prison floor." The male guard muttered something under his breath as he walked towards Jak, picking up his helmet. When he went to stand his unforgiving black eyes met the once Eco Hero's. The man's cold eyes coupled with the lustful shine, feral grin, and the blood pouring freely from open wounds to stain his face and a few strains of black hair was enough to send a jolt of fear through Jak.

"When's it my turn with him?" The guard asked as he fully stood. The woman prison guard glared as more blood hit the already disgusting prison floor.

"Never. Errol has already laid claim to him…two years ago. You should remember. Now go! Stop staining my floor!" The woman yelled pushing the man out of her way and towards the still laughing guards. He gave another 'shut up' then left, all six guards following him. The remaining guard growled to herself then unlocked Jak's cell. As much as Jak wanted to get up and fight her off he couldn't. Errol made sure of that when he visited last night.

Briefly, he recalled when it took seven Elite Guards to drag him as he fought them, and none of them left unharmed, now all it took was a single guard to drag his lifeless form.

A groan escaped the green-blond as the woman jerked him up and proceeded to drag him down the familiar hallway. Each step sent white sparks of pain shooting up his spine. He couldn't see why the woman dragging him cared about the blood on the floor, there was already that and much more on those floors; vomit, feces, leaked Eco of all types, dried rotting flesh, blood matted hair, and semen.

A shiver of disgust was followed by a wave of agony. Jak didn't even know they reached the Dark Eco Experiment Chamber until he was strapped to the machine and voices pierced his fogged mind.

"I want results Errol! Now show me!" That rough voice could only belong to the Baron. Jak's eyes snapped to the large man with untamed malice in his eyes. Then he felt a presence next to him as tapping entered the silence, no doubt the female guard starting up the experiment.

"Of course Baron." Jak's blood went cold as he looked over to see Errol, his hungry eyes consuming his bound form. Even as the two men stepped away as the machine started up and the needles that hummed and crackled with Dark Eco advanced upon him Jak could _feel_ Errol's gaze. A shiver of shame, disgust, and rage racked his fragile body.

How many times had Errol visited him in his cell after the Rift Gate brought him here? How many times had Errol taken him over and over again? How many of his wounds on his battered body were from Errol? How many times had Errol seen him cry and scream because of the man? How many-

His question died as the agony started.

Jak's mouth opened as an endless scream tore its way violently from his lips. His body shook uncontrollably as Dark Eco twisted its way into his veins, setting fire to his insides. The blond fought, not only against the metal bonds that held him to the table but also against crying. He failed as the tears broke free from the corner of his eyes. His eyes soon rolled into the back of his pain clouded head as the dosage of Eco increased, and his body convulsed more wildly than before.

He would never get used to the pain. All he wanted was for it to stop and to be told that everything would be okay. That_ he_ would be okay. He wanted comfort from the endless pain.

Jak wanted Daxter.

If only he was stronger, strong enough to fight off Errol, fast enough to have caught Daxter from falling into the Dark Eco. Jak used to think he was strong, even thought he was a hero, but that was before Errol. Before the orange haired man stole and broke him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was peaceful, and Naruto felt a deep, dark chill in his bones. There was no such thing as a peaceful day in Haven, no such thing. Paranoia had set in causing the blond to frantically check every shadow that passed him, and there were tons of shadows all around, above, and even below him. He wished he could remove his hat so he could hear better, and possibly hear any pursuing footsteps.

The terror was so deeply embedded in Naruto's mind he bypassed the right turn that would have taken him to the warm pipes he called home. It was only when the blond went down the next right path did he notice his mistake. The ramp that led up to the walkways above the Zoomer traffic was on the wrong side, left and not right. There was also no cluster of pipes together.

Naruto turned to flee this unknown dead end and just as he started to run he felt his hat snatched from his head. He spun around, panic rising in him as he stared at the man leaning on a still running two person Zoomer, a shade of green and the better, more expensive model that didn't look like two single person Zoomers put together.

The man was well groomed, blue-black hair slicked back smoothly and two jade orbs watched him with glee. He wore clean clothing, that if it was coated with dirt and grime could help pass him off as one of the elves from the slums.

"There you are little fox," He said, twirling Naruto's red cap as he spoke in an even voice. "You do know it wasn't hard to track you. Heck, you basically walked right into me." As he chuckled Naruto frantically searched for a way to nab his hat and escape. He jumped violently as the man was suddenly upon him, using his arms to pin the smaller male's to his sides, trapping Naruto in some twisted form of a hug.

"W-why? Why are you after me? Do you work for the Baron?" Naruto asked as cold sweat gathered all over his body. The bounty hunter laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't work for the Baron. As for why well, let's just say the Baron isn't the only one with a price on your pretty blond head." He said, giving the golden locks a nuzzle to prove his point before pressing the narrow barrel of a gun into Naruto's back. "Now hurry up and get in. I have other bounties to track."

The man released the blond and gave him an encouraging push towards the Zoomer. Naruto's heart raced as he climbed into the Zoomer, trembling violently for he never rode in one before. The man climbed in on the other side as Naruto stared at the locked controls on his side, fighting his fear as the man switched hovering zones.

"Calm down or you'll pass out." The words were barely heard as the man drove fast and weaved through traffic, earning shouts from many other drivers. Naruto's blue eyes looked over at the nameless man and the red hat he still had along with the Scatter gun with an oddly narrowed barrel resting across his lap.

Then the fact settled in, he was captured and his freedom was stripped away. He curled in on himself, not caring about the dirty imprints he left on the white seats. This man wasn't even the man who had him captured; it was who ever paid this man.

* * *

><p>The Hip Hog Haven reeked of sex, sweat, cheap alcohol, grease, vomit, and an underling scent of blood. Naruto wanted to flee, to run and never look back. He would never leave his home if that meant escaping this place, but the Scatter gun at the hunter's hip stopped him. So did the massive floating man before him.<p>

The man made the Hip Hog Haven smell pure and clean. Out of the man's rolls of endless fat and numerous chins was the stank of body odor, sweat, old food, feces, and expensive wine. Even with his mouth closed Naruto could smell the acid breath. The machine carrying the large man with thin useless legs groaned with effort as it quickly floated the man over to them.

"Hey Krew, brought the fox you wanted. Now where's the promised goods?" The hunter asked, placing an arm around Naruto's waist, ready to pull him back and shoot Krew if the crime lord backed out of the deal. The bald man scowled, showing rotting yellow-brown teeth. Krew took a deep breath and started to fan himself with a brightly colored paper fan.

"In a box by the door. Take it and leave." The man gave Naruto a soft push towards Krew then checked the box. Naruto's blond fox ears twitched as the bounty hunter whistled and lifted the box.

"Very nice. See you Krew." With that he left and Naruto felt what little safety he had here leave with him. The sixteen year old flinched and growled as Krew moved closer and greedily rubbed his ear with short, stubby, ringed fingers.

"These will have to go. Can't let the Baron find you, 'ey? Sig! Dispose of his fox ears." The massive crime lord floated away; around the stripper pole in the center of the room and to the bar. Out of one of the booths lining the sides of the room came out one of the most imposing elf Naruto ever saw.

He was dark skinned and one of his eyes was replaced with a red lighted Eco scanner. Sig's massive frame couple with his muscles towered over Naruto. In a way he almost seemed robotic looking with all the armor he wore and the metal that replaced parts of his ears.

Naruto flinched and chewed on his lower lip as Sig rubbed the same ear Krew touched, but far gentler. The blond wanted to run, but just a momentary glance at the large elf told him he wouldn't get far.

Naruto whimpered as a blade was pulled out. He clenched his sapphire blue eyes shut as tears started to escape, missing the sympathic and sorrowful glance Sig gave him as the blade bit into the fox ear. The wastelander asked the Precursors for forgiveness as the young teen let out the most heart wrenching screams as he slowly lost both his ears.

* * *

><p>Naruto whimpered pitifully as he stared at the teen in the mirror. He was bathed and placed in fresh clothing, even if it was a bit too tight. His eyes were red rimmed and even after half an hour of crying tears still fell from them. Carefully, Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, flinching as they touched the wounds on the new tips of his ears.<p>

Sig only cut off what was needed to hide the ears, but since his hair was so short he still lost a lot of his ears. Now he could barely hear. It was like wearing his hat but having the muffled sounds volume cut in half.

A desolate feeling washed over the blond at the thought of his hat. It was the only thing that was his and his alone. Now some bounty hunter had it, and he wasn't ever going to get it back.

Quickly, Naruto fumbled with his pants, loosing the tight black material enough for him to reach around and touch his tail. A wave of comfort drowned him. He was lucky and had been able to hide his other fox characteristic since no one watched him change and as long as he kept it flat and against his inner thigh he would be able to keep it.

Carefully, the blond tucked his tail back in. Just as he zipped the pants the door opened, revealing Sig. The younger of the two backed away, bringing his hands up to his chest, which was covered by the same tight material his pants were made from. The wastelander hesitated as he entered, comparing the look in Naruto's eyes to that of a wounded and trapped animal's.

"Here," Sig said as he placed a small metal cylinder on the vanity that Naruto was next to. "Ointment for your ears, cherry. It'll keep them from getting infected as they heal." Cautiously, the blond moved closer to Sig and the metal canister. He was scared that he was going to get more parts of himself cut off. With trembling hands, Naruto opened it.

The green paste smelled strongly of nature, of grass, trees, and wind…of freedom. Naruto peered closely as he dug out some with his index and middle fingers. The paste faintly glowed bright green with the power of infused Green Eco. Naruto's sapphire eyes glanced at Sig before gently massaging the thick healing paste into his partly bleeding ears.

"Thank you." He whispered feeling his flesh absorb the Green Eco. Sig remained silent for a moment before walking away, but not before saying.

"I'm sorry…" With that the door shut. Naruto froze then started to shake as he whispered out that Sig was forgiven. It was under Krew's orders he lost his ears. Krew stole his freedom. The blond growled as he continued to rub the paste into his wounds. He wanted his freedom back.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sighed as he ran a dirty rag over the bar counter top. For some reason Hip Hog Haven was closed for today, and Krew was anxious about something, even Sig was tense as he watched the massive man float about the room. Naruto swallowed thickly as he bent down to retrieve a few bottles of alcohol. He wiggled his nose at the smell but placed the small number of Black Thunder Punch bottles on the bar.

Sig grabbed one and slid a few Precursor Orbs towards Naruto. Biting his lip, the blond nodded while putting the Orbs away. Something must really be happing if Sig was drinking. The wastelander never drank unless he was about to head out on a big mission or something serious was going on.

"I'm expecting a shipment of Rare Eco Ore to be coming in. I want you to be on guard Sig." The dark skinned elf nodded but kept his one dark green eye on Naruto. The boy was still jumpy at every move and word Krew said, and Sig felt it was partially his fault for the boy's nerves.

The whole saloon was silent other than the odd '_tink!_' of bottles hitting each other. Then there was an uproar. People were yelling and gunshots rang out. The sound of Zoomers speeding past and guards yelling out filled the air for a brief moment before an eerie silence claimed the air again.

In that time Sig had stood, his Peace Maker held in his grip, blocking Naruto's view from the door. The once fox eared sixteen year old found himself shaking violently, his blond fox tail hugging his thigh tightly. He had no clue what was happening until the sound of the front door opening filled the quiet saloon.

"Let me handle this, Jak. Watch my finesse and style." A loud, cheery voice filled the silence.

"Don't forget to ask about…" A deeper, smoother voice followed the sound of something soft hitting the floor.

"Everything's cool. Nobody panic. Hey, big guy." Naruto's sapphire eyes went wide as the same orange ottsel with goggles on his head and fingerless gloves oh his paws from his dreams calmly walked between Sig's legs. The blond felt his heart race in both panic and in hope. Before he could act on any emotion he was feeling Krew floated down from the ceiling.

It was almost comical to see the ottsel's blue eyes shrink at seeing the massive man. But the humor Naruto would have found in it died as the teen from his dreams stepped around Sig, who turned to face his boss. The teen looked nothing like he had in Naruto's dreams, at least not now.

The green-blond hair was longer than before and his once bright blue eyes were now jagged and cold. He even wore common city clothes with a goatee and the same goggles he possessed in his dreams were on his forehead. A strong desolate feeling washed over Naruto as he remembered his hat. Another thing he noticed was that the teen no longer looked like a boy, but a teen that was forced to grow up too fast.

Naruto bowed his head as the stranger looked towards him, refusing to make eye contact. "You Krew?" The ottsel asked pointing to Krew. All eyes, even the cautious look from Naruto was on him. He looked smug as he continued. "Well, we shook the heat, and your shipment's in primo condition."

"That's good, 'ey, because a cargo of Rare Eco Ore is worth more than ten of your lives," Krew spoke as he steadily got closer to the green-blond and kept getting closer even as he spoke. "Mmmmm and of course, I'd be forced to collect…ah slowly. Heh, heh." Naruto's eyes went wide as the same gleam of hunger and lust glazed Krew's one red eye and his other partially blind one as he drank in the teen. He had seen that look directed at himself more than once but Krew never made any advance. The cold, angry, and jagged look in the teen's eyes darkened at Krew's words.

Krew floated around him and continued to speak. "The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days." The ottsel jumped on the teen's shoulder as Naruto strained his cut off ears to listen closer to what Krew had to say. "And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" Krew hissed as he stared at the ferret like creature before rubbing under his chin and stroking his head, much like when the massive man touched Naruto's ear. A shudder of disgust ran down Naruto's spine. "Ooooo, soft…Sig, this fur would well with my silk suits, 'ey?" Krew said moving away, the ottsel sticking out his tongue in disgust, as he addressed Sig. He patted his fat to make his point.

Naruto quickly looked away when Krew's eyes looked at him; that hunger still there. Would Sig skin the ottsel like he cut off his ears? Based on the look Sig had when Krew looked away it was unlikely he would skin the ottsel. "Listen," The ottsel's voice drew everyone's attention back to him. "Ah, tons of fun, anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg." His voice was nervous and his friend was watching him with a calculated, curious and confused look, while the other three in the saloon were just watching him confused

"We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?" At this Krew and Sig exchanged a look while the green-blond held his face in his hand. Naruto jumped when the teen actually spoke, having been quiet this whole time.

"We did you a favor, now it's your turn. Why is the Baron giving Eco to Metal Heads?" Naruto's eyes went impossibly wide. Did he really just use that voice with Krew? The ottsel jumped off the green-blond's shoulder, and for the first time looked at Naruto. The fox teen shook his head when the ottsel opened his mouth to talk. Hip Hog Haven went tense as Krew flew into the green-blond teen's face, pointing a finger at him.

"Questions like that could get a person killed 'ey!" Krew snapped, tightening his meaty hand into a fist. "Sig!" The man moved away to reveal a clear path from Sig to the ottsel's friend. "Pay 'el Capitain' here and his friend a bonus." The ottsel tensed when he turned to see Sig walking towards his friend, and his friend looking ready to tear Sig apart. Naruto held his breath, fearing for the worse.

A Scatter gun was trusted into the blond's face, who looked shocked at the weapon before taking it. "If you want to see what that baby will do, try the Gun Course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'ey." Just as Naruto was about to un-tense and let out his held breath Krew addressed him.

"Naruto!" The blond jumped violently as all eyes were on him. Cold sweat gather on the back of his neck as the crime lord stared at him. "Take our new…friends out to the Gun Course, and don't get any stupid ideas."

"Y-yes sir." Naruto stammered out as he slid out from behind the bar. He trembled as he passed by Krew and continued to as he passed the green-blond and the ottsel. The duo followed him outside the Hip Hog Haven. As they walked towards the Gun Course the ottsel spoke up.

"How do you work for a tub of lard like him?" Naruto's trembling stopped as he looked at the two walking beside him.

"I have to." He answered simply, tensing as a group of guards passed, something that didn't go unnoticed by the teen. The ottsel snorted as he jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"But for a guy you're good looking, you could get a better job," A blush crossed Naruto cheeks at that. "The name's Daxter, and my side-kick over here is Jak." The green-blond shook his head at the statement 'side-kick'.

"I'm Naruto, and here's the Gun Course." Naruto said as the approached a pair of green doors. "I have to head back to Krew now, but it was nice meeting you, Daxter, Jak." Daxter chuckled then jumped back onto Jak's shoulder, who nodded.

"If Krew gives you a hard time just tell us, Orange Lighting will save you!" With that the two vanished into the Gun Course. Naruto briefly wondered that if he told them he was being held at Hip Hog Haven Saloon against his will would they do something? Naruto shook his head; there was no way that was happening.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up and smiled when Jak and Daxter walked in. He quickly stopped though when Krew looked at him with a sharp glare. Krew started to fan himself with that brightly colored fan as he quickly flew over to the duo. "Excellent shooting, Jak! Ever thought about being a wastelander, mmmmm?" Sig walked over to them from his spot on the wall. Silently, Naruto went back to cleaning the bar; he drowned out most of the conversation, dead set on making that one spot on the bar shine brightly.<p>

He froze when he felt Krew's shadow fell on him. Naruto's sapphire eyes scanned the saloon, panicking when he saw that not only were Jak and Daxter gone but so was Sig. The blond started to tremble as Krew's stubby fingers played with his hair.

"Trying to get friendly with the newbies 'ey? You think they'll help you get away from me?" Naruto yelped as the man's fingers fisted his hair. "I own you now, and they work for me. You're not going anywhere." Krew hissed as he started to drag Naruto to the back rooms, the machine carrying Krew groaning with all the effort of the day. The fox teen shamefully felt tears fall from his frightened blue eyes as he uselessly pawed at the hand that held his hair. If anything he was only making things worse for himself in the end.

* * *

><p>Jak paused on his way out of the slums towards Hip Hop Haven. There was a voice and the feeling of being tugged leading him to the left when he should go right. Daxter waved a paw in front of his face, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in.<p>

"You-who~ Earth to Jak~ What's got you distracted? I know it was your first time with a gun in combat but you were great!" There was a pause before a coy smile formed on Daxter's face. "Oh! I get it! You got a certain blond on your mind."

"What?" Jak asked, confused as to why his best friend thought he had Naruto of all people stuck on his mind. "No. There's this feeling that I should go left." Daxter pouted at his answer, but looked left anyway.

"You know, a motto of mine is to always go with your gut!" Jak chuckled and smiled as he walked towards the lone hut on his left. The doors snapped open in a haste at Jak's approach. Cautiously, the green-blond entered, his cold blue eyes widening as he saw the Oracle before him surrounded by candles. The once Eco Hero's body went tense as the doors slammed shut and the Oracle spoke.

"Greetings great warrior. I sense there is a dark rage burning within you and in time, it will destroy you with its madness. Only the last power of the Precursors can save you. Destroy, my enemies those creatures you call the Metal Heads. Do this and I will teach you how to control these powers." Jak took a step back as the Dark Eco within him begged to be unleashed, to tear apart the Oracle before him. Daxter jumped off his shoulder and stood before the Oracle.

"Great! More of these! Listen here bug-eyed owl wanna-be! We've had a tough year and would like it if you-"

"Wait!" The Oracle cried out, sensing Jak leaving the hut. Daxter glared at the Oracle, tapping his foot.

"I'm right here you freak!"

"I was talking to the elf, otter."

"Otter!" Daxter yelled, as if the Oracle physically slapped him. Jak froze and remained where he was, a sign for the Precursor Oracle to continue.

"I sense a Beast has been around you, the ninth son." Both Jak and Daxter gave the Oracle confused looks. "He has been missing for so long and now I sense his fear on you, crying out. I ask you, great warrior, to protect the ninth son." Just as Jak opened his mouth to ask who this ninth son was the bright blue lighting in the Oracle's eyes faded, leaving only questions in its wake.

* * *

><p>Naruto gasped as Jak and Daxter strolled in. The moment Jak and his eyes met the blond's the fox teen quickly busied himself with something, anything. Maybe he and Daxter wouldn't notice the tear trails that were still lingering on his face, or the bruise like marks on his visible skin. He was also glad it wasn't Sig, because if it was the wastelander would be told to remove the fox tail that the crime lord had found not too long ago. Krew smiled smugly as he floated over to his newest workers.<p>

"You boys are turning out to be quite useful, 'ey? Mmm, I have another task for you. The Sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me before the Baron installed security devices." Naruto knew where this was going and slightly panicked, Sig still wasn't back from claiming the Metal Head trophies, and with Jak and Daxter gone then he would be alone, with Krew.

"And before those late night snack runs kept you from fitting out the front door." Daxter said, looking over Krew's body with an unimpressed air about him. Krew sneered down at Daxter while scratching one of his numerous rolls of fat.

"I bet you've hatched another 'brilliant' plan in that hungry little brain of yours. So…who or what do we have to shake down, knock out, or blow up?" Jak said, it seemed after only one mission with Krew and the duo already were sick of him. Then again, Krew never _did_ answer their question about the Baron. Naruto smiled to himself, deciding then to do something about this. He wouldn't stay here one more night.

"-Shoot every sentry gun in the Sewers, and I'll give you a sweet weapon upgrade if you succeed." Naruto's eyes widen as Krew put his finger in his mouth. A shiver ran down his spine in disgust, horror, and fear at that.

"Let me guess…dank, murky water?" Krew nodded at Daxter's question. "Reeks worse than your breath at an oyster fest?" At this Krew looked down at the ottsel as if he wanted to strangle him. Naruto's sapphire eyes lit up. With Krew's full, enraged attention on Daxter he could slip out and escape. His eyes flashed quickly to Jak and then down to the little orange ottsel. He would have to find a way to thank them. Naruto knew the Sewers, at least the entrance area, having to use it more than once when he was little and had to escape the Krimzon Guards. He could help them.

"Fuller o' Metal Heads than your plate at a one pass buffet?" With that Naruto slid out of the bar and towards the back room, exiting out of the Hip Hog Haven at the last door on his right.

"And of course," Daxter continued, grabbing onto Krew and shaking his fat as the massive man tried to swat him away. "Weapons more lethal than your 'ever so tighty whiteys' on a hot summer day? Look doughnut hole, why don't **we** float around here looking all hot and heavy, and **you** go roto-root the pipes!" Daxter yelled as Jak pointed at Krew.

"We're not doing anything until you tell us why Metal Heads are trading with the Baron's forces!" Krew growled low at Jak and flew up right into his face.

"I should have had you both knee-capped, 'ey? All I know is that the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader." Krew turned his back on Jak as he continued. "Mmmm, Metal Heads need Eco, so the Baron supplies them regular shipments." He turned back, his voice low and dangerous. "In return, the Metal Heads agree to attack the city just enough to satisfy the Baron's continued rule."

"Yeah, but how long can that deal last?" Jak questioned.

"Well the Baron is running short on Eco, 'ey? And the Metal Heads are short on patience. Baron Praxis **needs** this war to keep in power. Otherwise, the city will put the true ruler on the throne," At this Krew looked towards the bar where Naruto should have been, growling low and dark under his breath at seeing the blond fox teen gone and the door to the back rooms, and the emergency exit, wide open. "Where ever that little brat is."

Jak looked to were Krew's half blind gaze was at, noting immediately that Naruto wasn't there like he was when they first showed up. He spoke up, if only to get Krew's attention off of the disappeared Naruto, knowing that look to be the same one Errol would give him if one of their sessions were interrupted. "Daxter and I will clear your Sewers." He let out a mental sigh as Krew's attention was once again on him. "And we haven't forgotten about that weapons upgrade you promised in return."

"Bloodsuckers!" Krew growled out as he watched them leave. His gaze turned back to the open door. That little fox brat though he could just slip away from him did he?

* * *

><p>Jak waited till he was turning the newer two person Zoomer model in the industrial zone before addressing Daxter. "Naruto's missing." Daxter looked up at his friend in the passenger seat before his eyebrows furrowed.<p>

"And, uh, that's our problem how?" The ottsel asked.

"He said he had to work for Krew, and…" Jak trailed off. He never told Daxter about what Errol did to him and how the look in Krew's eyes matched up with the Krimzon Guard Commander's would be hard to explain without the long tale that Jak didn't want to tell.

"I see you're worried about him!" Daxter said with a goofy grin. "Always the hero Jak! Don't worry! We'll find him, and there'll be no worry after that because he'll be perfectly fine!" The green-blond seventeen year old pursed his lips into a thin line at the statement. If Krew was anything to Naruto like Errol was to him then there was no way the blond would be perfectly fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Jak sighed as the rickety platform took him and Daxter deeper underground, into the Sewers. Today had been a long day from waking up and having to run the delivery to Krew and now this. He promised himself that this would be the last job he would take for the day. Just one glance at Daxter and the once Eco Hero could tell he was exhausted, and slowly even he was loosing energy.

As the platform stopped with a loud shriek Jak readied his Scatter gun, preparing for the worse. The doors opened with a loud hum, but what the two saw was the opposite of what they expected. Naruto sat calmly on the wet, metallic floors with his back to the rusty walls. The stench of the Sewers was over whelming, but not as much as when the blond looked up from his half slumber.

Dried tear trails fell from both his blood-shot sapphire eyes down his cheeks. His pale skin was covered in red-green bruises around what part of his neck and collarbone Jak could see. All the other visible flesh was forming the beginning of dark purple-black bruises. Naruto's lip was also swollen and there were teeth impressions on the inside, like the teen had bit down harshly on his own lip.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? It isn't safe." Jak said. Naruto shook his head as he stood, a forced smile appearing on his lips.

"But I can help." He said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Well, thanks for the help but we-" Daxter's sentence was interrupted when Jak's hand flew over his mouth.

"Sure." Jak said earning a very shocked look from his friend. Naruto's smile turned real as he stepped on a lighten switch, illuminating the ahead tunnel.

"This way!" The blond fox teen said as he easily leaped to the platform above the Sewer water. He quickly jumped back when a series of shots were fired at him. Jak walked past the now trembling blond then raced towards the sentry gun. Once it was shot at and destroyed the green-blond went to call Naruto, only to have his com-link turn on and Krew's voice filled the Sewers.

"That's one down, keep looking!" Krew growled. Once his voice was gone Daxter spoke up, keeping his voice low and close to Jak's ear as to not be over heard.

"So we found Naruto, why don't we just send him back to Krew now that he's safe?" Jak felt the Dark Eco inside him pulsated. There was no way he would send Naruto back to Krew, not if the man was like Errol and by what he saw it was highly likely.

"No, he could prove useful." Jak lied causing Daxter to give him a confused look. Before he could continue pressing the green-blond called for Naruto to join them, killing any chance the ottsel had. The blond followed the once hero across the capped pipes, mindful of the creatures in the water.

Naruto screamed and latched onto Jak's arm as a Metal Head crashed against the weak chain link fence. Daxter jumped violently, hanging off of Jak's shoulder pad at the sudden shock. The green-blond's cold blue eyes narrowed as he pulled the trigger of the Scatter gun. The Metal Head let out a dieing grunt as its skull met the full force of the Red Eco packed shell. Its body dissolved into chunks of Dark Eco, which quickly crawled towards Jak. A small crackle of purple static from his body was giving off as it absorbed the twisted Eco into his pores.

Naruto let out a shaky breath, he needed to stop jumping at everything it he wanted to give Jak and Daxter a reason to keep him around, a reason to keep him away from Krew. His hands shook as he released Jak's arm and Daxter reclaimed his perch.

"Ready?" Jak asked, looking down at the slightly shorter male. Naruto took in a deep breath before nodding and following the green-blond across the pipes. His sapphire eyes narrowed at seeing an aquatic cat-like creature and three toad-like ones. Just as Jak's finger tighten around the trigger Naruto lunged past the cat creature towards the toads. The loud sound of the Red Eco shells escaping their chamber twice filled the halls of the Sewer as Naruto's claws easily cut through the toads' slick flesh.

"Didn't know you could fight!" Daxter said as Naruto rose from his crouching position, watching in mute awe as the chunks of Dark Eco flew to Jak's body, quickly being absorbed. The blond looked away as the once hero's cold eyes met his.

"Well, fighting in self-defense is something everyone in Haven should know, right?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his neck uneasily. Jak nodded then pressed forward, ready to step on the lighted switch. Naruto's eyes grew wide as three Metal Heads jumped from their slumber as bright lights filled the rounded chamber. Both Jak and Naruto's body reacted at the enemies. Gun shots echoed in the room, quickly killing off two of the Metal Heads as Naruto's claws sliced through the parts of unguarded flesh of the third.

The two cat-like creatures ahead were done away quickly by Naruto's claws. Jak walked past Naruto, who panted slightly with the energy he had recently spent. "Stay here." Jak said before both he and Daxter slipped around the corner, the sentry gun firing at them. Soon an explosion filled the Sewers. Naruto waited for the duo to return.

"Oh yeah~ This Sewer doesn't stand a chance against us!" Daxter bragged as the trio made their way down the metal path. The weak, old metal groaned loudly under their weight before falling out from under their feet. Daxter screamed as they fell, his body landing with a soft '_thud!_' on the Sewer ground. Naruto groaned in pain as he held his head. The blond look over at Jak, who roughly removed a small triangular piece of metal from his calf. Naruto's sapphire eyes widen as the bloody metal was cast aside and Jak stood, as if nothing happen. Daxter's worried eyes met the fox teen's as Jak checked to see if his Scatter gun was still working properly.

"Uh, Jak?" Daxter asked as he jumped onto his friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." The once Eco Hero growled. The dark, twisting feeling in his veins was pulsating painfully as the Dark Eco cried out for release. Not caring about his wound, the green-blond pushed forward, Naruto trailing behind him.

As the light switch was stepped on the hair on the back of Jak and Naruto's neck rose and Daxter's entire fur coat was standing on end. Jolting awake from their slumber were eight infuriated Metal Heads. The large chamber was filled with grunts, short screams from Daxter, the Scatter gun's resounding shots, and the sound of dead bodies hitting the steel of the Sewer.

Jak pressed his palm to his forehead, trying to calm the massive amounts of Dark Eco inside him. His cold, almost insane, eyes flickered to Naruto, who had retrieved a few Red Eco disks for the Scatter gun and a box of portable Green Eco aid in some forgotten Krimzon Guard crates. He could not lose it here, not with both this new…friend…and Daxter so close. A comforting, furry paw was pressed against his cheek causing Jak's eyes to snap to the worried blue eyes of Daxter.

"Jak…" His voice was coated in concern and fear. Jak felt disgust pour into him, ever since he had nearly killed Daxter when he first lost control of, what he called, Dark Jak his friend always had that look of fear when his body absorbed Dark Eco. He needed to learn how to control himself and this darker side of him.

"Here." Naruto said as he handed Jak the gun disks. As soon as the ammo was in his hand the blond knelt, softly cupping the back of Jak's injured leg. The once hero's eyes narrowed; still repulsed at the thought of another male touching him after the two years he spent in prison. Naruto used his free hand to place the small decomposable aid box near the wound Jak receive earlier. He crushed the box, watching as the small wisps and chunks of Green Eco were absorbed into the skin, quickly healing it. "All better." Naruto said as he stood.

Jak watched as the blond started to climb up the ledges, waiting at the top for him. He shared a quick look with Daxter then climbed up to Naruto. The five toads above were easily dispatched by them. The sentry gun was taken out and the trio continued forward, Naruto having tensed when Krew's voice was heard on the com-link.

They entered a tunnel, hitting the switch and awaking three Metal Heads, but before Jak or Naruto could attack the lights flickered off. Naruto's blue eyes grew wide, only able to make out the golden gleam of the Metal Heads' eyes and gems on their forehead. Then they were upon him. His claws were reflected off their armor, his aiming off in the dark. Just as his eyes adjusted to the dark he wished they hadn't.

The Metal Heads were easily pulled off him by long, black needle-like claws attached to pure white skin. Long, silver hair had replaced green-blond and twisted, twin black horns shined even in the darkness. Soulless, completely black eyes shined with malice and rage as their owner tore the Metal Heads apart.

Naruto was terrified.

The monster turned to him, his claws shaking as Jak tried to regain control of himself. "Jak it's us!" Daxter yelled leaping from Jak's shoulder and onto the fallen blond's knee. "Daxter and Naruto! Your buddies!" The Dark Jak took a step back, recognition cutting into the black orbs. He raised both his hands to his face, hiding his eyes, as a powerful shiver shook his body.

Without waiting for Naruto and Daxter, Jak left the darkness and into the line of fire for the sentry gun. Naruto panted as he stood, Daxter crawling up his clothing and holding onto his shoulder. "What just happened?" The blond asked breathlessly. The ottsel looked torn between telling and keeping it a secret.

"The Baron…he did bad things to Jak with Dark Eco." Was the simple explanation Daxter gave. Naruto nodded in understanding, Jak would tell him once he gained his trust…maybe. The two raced to catch up to Jak, who stood on a metal grating above the Sewer water they ran into at the start of the mission. Wordlessly, the trio left the Sewers.

Naruto watched as Jak silently climbed into an older two-person Zoomer model which looked to be rusting. As the blond slid into the other seat Daxter jumped back to the other's shoulder. The engine roared to life with a choking sound causing Naruto to jump, he still wasn't used to these Zoomers.

"Where are we going?" He asked, voice shaking slightly as he broke the silence. A long tired sigh escaped Jak's parted lips as he switched hover zones. Another moment of silence before Daxter perked up.

"We could go to Westside Hotel; I can get us a free room." Daxter said. Jak nodded and listened as his friend pointed out the way.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared in awe at the beautiful hotel. To think that something like his existed in the industrial part of Haven. His stubs of ears twitched as he turned to Jak and Daxter, following them to the front desk. The concierge blinked as he took in the ottsel.<p>

"Oh, it's you. We don't have any bugs for you to exterminate so-"

"I'm not here on business my man." Daxter said as he jumped up on the desk. The concierge sneered, his hand twitching as if he wanted to disinfect the place Daxter was touching. "I need a room for me and my friends here."

"And you want it free don't you?"

"Bingo! And you owe me if I recall. No more bugs I see~" The ottsel sang, confusing Jak and Naruto. The concierge's neck muscles tensed noticeably before grabbing a key and sliding it to Daxter.

"Next time it won't be free." The red shirted elf sneered as he answered the ringing phone. With a goofy grin Daxter jumped off the desk.

"This way!" He said, leading both Jak and Naruto to the front elevator. A cheery tune filled the small elevator as Naruto fidgeted with a few tears in his clothing as they slowly arrived at their floor. Daxter walked out with the mien of a lord as he walked down the red carpeted hall ways to the room number 23. With a grin the ottsel pushed open the door after jumping up and sliding the key in.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a loud yawn, scratching the top of his head as he did. His blurry sapphire eyes widen as they took in Daxter's beaming face above him. "Come on get up! We have to go back to Krew now." Naruto's body tensed as those words escaped the ottsel. Were they really going to take him back to that awful man?<p>

"Come on, we need to get going." Jak's cool voice said as he waited for the two to get up. Naruto sat up, stretching and letting a few of his joints pop before getting off the large red bed. The trio left the hotel room, Daxter giving the key back to the concierge with a deep voice saying, 'I'll be back.'

Even using the bulkier purple three person Zoomer with Jak's fast driving and ability to dodge foot traffic and Zoomer traffic they made it to Port in record time. The green-blond pulled up into a parking zone a few blocks from the Hip Hog Haven. Daxter threw him a confused look at his parking choice.

"You stay here Naruto, I'll talk to Krew." Jak said and went to slide out. Before he fully left the Zoomer the fox teen grabbed a hold of his sleeve, looking anywhere but at the once hero's face.

"Please don't tell him you know where I am." There was a moment of silence then a small nod of the head from Jak before he left. And while he was gone Naruto stayed hidden in the Zoomer, keeping his head bowed incase any guards noticed him or a familiar of Krew's walked by and recognized him.

* * *

><p>Jak walked into the Hip Hog Haven, keeping his face emotionless as he approached the floating man who fanned himself. Daxter's face was similar, but with a hint of confusion. He understood that Naruto had proved himself useful but not returning him to Krew? Though, one look around the place and at the boss of it Daxter could see why. Right then he agreed to also keep Naruto whereabouts a secret from the crime lord.<p>

"What is that horrible smell?" Krew asked as he sniffed the air. Daxter opened his mouth and out came another rant.

"Ooohh, great, we do _your_dirty work in the Sewers," Daxter yelled jumping onto the post of the boxing ring. "And come back smelling worse than a wet hip hog in a warm barn." Suddenly the orange ottsel sniffed himself, the Sewer stench still in his fur. "This could have a serious impact on the lady factor." Daxter whispered to Jak, dead serious about it. Jak simply rolled his eyes as Krew turned to face them.

"No," Krew said just as a horrible, disgusting sound filled the bar. "Uh, I think it was my lunch actually." Both Jak and Daxter's faces morphed into a look of horrified disgust. "Nice work in the Sewers, 'ey. I guess you're looking for that weapon upgrade I guess, mmm?" Krew said turning his back to the duo still fanning himself. "Well there's a Blaster mod stashed in some crates at the Port." Krew continued flying up to the bar. "Find it and it's yours, oh and if you find the blond boy that was working here send him back here, 'ey? That boy needs to learn his place."

Jak and Daxter shared a look before turning away from Krew and leaving the Hip Hog Haven. "I'm with you, Jak. No way can we send Naruto back to that floating land mass!" Daxter said as soon as they were far enough from the saloon. Jak looked over at his ottsel friend as they approached Naruto.

The blond smiled at them as Jak slid into the front driver's seat. Daxter smugly jumped into Naruto's lap. "We've decided to keep you kid!" The fox teen blinked as Jak started to drive to the Gun Course. "You can fight, and I can- I mean, Jak! Can always use some back up." The once Eco Hero shook his head slightly at his friend's behavior. Naruto slid out along with Jak once the three person Zoomer was parked, Daxter climbing up onto the blond's shoulder.

Jak went right up to the oddly positioned box and opened it, attaching the Blaster gun mod to his Scatter gun. He grinned over at Naruto and Daxter just as Sig's voice came on over the com-link. Naruto watched as Sig talked Jak though a number of moves before going through the Blaster Gun Course, leaving Naruto alone seeing as Daxter wanted to go through the course with Jak. The blond sighed as he inspected the gun mods on the wall as the rounds from the Blaster echoed faintly in the room.

Naruto jumped as the door opened, showing a smug looking Jak. The blond offered a smile as he followed his two new friends out of the Gun Course. A small beeping came from Jak's com-link. Naruto blinked as he was suddenly hurrying after the green-blond as he jumped into a single person Zoomer. "Come on Naruto." Jak said, mentioning to the small space behind him. A dark red painted Naruto's cheeks as he slid on behind the once hero. He barely had time to wrap his arms around Jak before the Zoomer was in the air and speeding towards the slums.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he clung tightly to Jak, hearing Daxter's booming laughter over the roar of the engine. And just as it felt like they had just left the Zoomer was suddenly parked in front of a concrete door with a green circle on it, and in that circle was the Baron's seal with a hammer cracking it open. "The Underground." Naruto said breathlessly as he unwrapped his arms from around Jak. The green-blond nodded then entered the narrow passage of stairs, Naruto right behind him.

Torn was staring at the maps before him as the trio approached. The Underground member's coal blue eyes snapped up, narrowing instantly when they spotted Naruto. "Who the hell is he?" Torn growled out, tensing at the new face. Jak stepped aside to let Torn seeing Naruto fully.

The blond trembled under the brunette's calculating stare. He tried to steel his nerves but soon found that impossible. It must have been the horrid lighting in the dark base but Naruto could have sworn he saw recognition in those cold eyes.

"He's a friend, Torn! He's, uh…has been helping us out. No need to worry." Daxter said only to get a harsh glare from Torn. New faces made him nervous, and the fact that his freshest faces brought someone he didn't even know into the picture made his nerves tenser than they should be. But, for this mission they'd need all the help they could get.

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads." Torn said as he walked around the table, giving a small nod to Naruto as he did. He sore the kid's face was familiar somehow but brushed it off.

"That's not _our_problem." Jak growled at the mention of the Baron.

"It is our problem!" Torn matched the green-blond's tone, pointing a finger at Jak's chest. "When the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants. His name is Vin," At this point Torn stood straight and crossed his arms just as Jak did. "And he's valuable enough to save. Find the Warp Gate at the Power Station and use it to travel to the Strip Mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide."

"Hey, Tattooed Wander!" Daxter yelled as he jumped on the table, having been trying to get Torn's attention the whole time. "How come we get all the crappy missions?" He continued to yell. The ottsel flinched back as Torn got into his face.

"Because I…**DON'T**…**LIKE**…**YOU**!" He growled as he jabbed at Daxter's chest with each stressed word until the ottsel fell off the table onto his back.

"Fair enough…" Torn shook his head as he addressed Jak again, but his coal blue eyes on Naruto, watching his every move.

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's Eco is almost gone and his time is running out." For the next part Torn's eyes were locked with Jak's. "If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend." He stressed before going back to the maps. "Now get out, and take the weasel," "**HEY!**" "With you." Torn watched as Jak left with Daxter climbing back on his shoulder. His eyes stayed on Naruto's back before calling out. "What's your name?" Naruto tensed as he looked back at the ex-Krimzon Guard.

"Naruto."

"Welcome to the fight, Naruto." The blond nodded before rushing after Jak. Again, Torn swore he had seen that kid's face somewhere before.

* * *

><p>Jak let out a deep breath from his nose as he, Naruto, and Daxter climbed up the steep walkway to the Power Station. They walked through the metallic doors, all their blue eyes widening at the glow of the numerous monitors and the hum of Blue Eco running in the computers' veins. Floating above them was a dark blue sphere dotted with lighter blue spheres. Naruto looked around in awe as the sounds finally pierced his cut off ears.<p>

The echo of a scanner with the beeps and clicks of the computers as they did their job was everywhere. It was overwhelming. The fox teen was snapped out of it when Jak mentioned him forward, towards a Precursor Ring, Blue Eco looking aqueous as it rippled like water.

"I've never gone through one before." Naruto admitted, seeing Jak ready to jump in without worry. He froze and looked at the blond, Daxter giving Naruto a funny look. They had been using Warp Gates since they were children, it was no problem for them but to someone who never had used one like one would use a door it was probably scary.

"Just don't think about it. When you go through you'll feel cool, sometimes cold, but then it's gone. Like jumping through a calm waterfall in the early morning." Jak said. He watched as Naruto's face went from fear of the Warp Gate, thoughtful, then to being completely lost.

"What's a waterfall?" Naruto questioned, having never heard of such a thing. If they didn't exist within Haven's walls it was highly likely he didn't know about it. Daxter looked at the blond as if he had suddenly grown an extra head, jumping through and bathing under a cool waterfall was the best thing to do and here was someone who didn't even know what one was.

Jak sighed and offered his hand to Naruto. "I'll show you what one feels like." The sapphire eyed teen locked gazes with the once Eco Hero before nodding, placing his clawed hand in Jak's calloused one. With a tug the trio found themselves going through the Warp Gate to the Strip Mine.

It was just as Jak said, but since Naruto never really jumped through a waterfall he couldn't say it was just like that feeling. On the other side of the Warp Gate it was eerie quiet, it seemed as if even the air had grown still. It wasn't until Jak left go of his hand and pulled out the Scatter gun did Naruto realize that the green-blond had held his hand through the gate and for the few moments on the other side.

Before he could dwell on it, Daxter let out a high pitched scream as they rounded the corner between two massive piles of gravel. Metal Heads were everywhere, on the path and sliding down the hill. The Strip Mine was soon flooded with the Metal Heads' grunts and roars. Jak and Naruto started to run, the fox teen's claws tearing into any Metal Head that got too close to Jak and the once hero firing off rounds from both the Blaster and Scatter gun at every Metal Head they saw.

The trio sprinted towards the operating mine, wounds littering their body. Naruto steadily grew worried, for every Metal Head they killed that much more Dark Eco fell from their dissolved bodies, Eco which went straight to Jak. It seemed to not be affecting him as they fought their way toward the moving mine carts. The Blaster mod on Jak's gun running out of ammo but thankfully a few abandoned Krimzon Guard crates had some stashed ammo.

Once safely on the other side and the few Metal Heads there were taken out, Jak opened the door towards the control station. When the doors opened a panicked scream filled the once again silent Strip Mine. Jak and Daxter leap to the sides of the door as narrow Yellow Eco bullets flew past them. Naruto slammed his body on the ground, praying the shooter didn't shoot down from the crates barricading the entrance.

"Stay back!" The white-teal haired man yelled, still firing off rounds blindly.

"Do something! This guy's crazy!" Daxter yelled over the man's screaming and the '_pachoo!_' of the bullets flying past them.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled trying to get the guy to see that they weren't Metal Heads, this only proved to scare the man more and fired off his Eco Pistol more. "Are you Vin? We're here to help. Torn sent us."

"Stay back!" The mad man repeated, the sound of him jumping around while firing clearly heard. Naruto sent a look at Jak, asking for a little help with this.

"Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!" Jak yelled out as the man threw himself to the floor in what he must have thought was a fancy way of dodging. There was a moment of silence before the man, Vin, spoke up.

"Oh, friendlies?" Vin threw himself onto the crates, looking completely exhausted. "Oh thank goodness! We…so…whe…where's the army?" He asked standing up looking at the trio before him as they stood and brushed themselves off.

"Ah…We're it." Daxter said as Naruto gave Vin a sheepish smile. The blond flinched as Vin screeched out.

"What? Just you three? What do they think I'm worth?" He said dramatically, waving his pistol around and placing his forehead against the crates.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Jak mused. "If you want you can stay here and be Metal meat, but we're leaving before those monsters get back." Jak continued as Vin was suddenly out of the control station, looking around in a paranoid fashion. Daxter ran past Jak and jumped through the Warp Gate, followed by Jak himself, then Naruto. Vin, still looking around and backing up, tripped and fell backwards into the gate.

On the other side, Naruto was still trying to shake off the cool feeling left under his skin from going through the gate. He soon found himself on the floor as Vin fell on him. The blond yelped as the scared man quickly gathered himself and rushed towards the computers, thinking Metal Heads were going to follow him through the Warp Gate.

Naruto groaned, pushing himself onto his hands and knees. His sapphire eyes blinked as a hand was offered to him. He smiled up at Jak and took the offered hand, allowing the green-blond to pull him to his feet. "Thanks." There was the slightest upward twitch of Jak's lips as he nodded. As he and Daxter, who reclaimed his perch on his friend's shoulder, turned to Vin, Naruto checked over their wounds, noticing how most of his were already healed over but Jak's were still bleeding. The once hero had taken hits for Daxter, who was free of any damage, and some for Naruto from the Metal Heads that the blond failed to hear coming.

The fox teen reached up and touched the stubs he now had as ears. Would they ever grow back? He shook his head at such wishful thinking as he joined Jak, Daxter, and Vin. The Underground informant's fingers were flying across the keys, his eyes darting to random screens. Naruto hesitantly approached the white-teal haired man.

"Vin? Are you going to be alright alone?" He asked. Vin looked up and turned to him, one hand flying across the keys as he kept his eyes on the fox teen.

"I'm safe here. No Metal Heads and surrounded by computers, yeah I'll be alright." The twitchy man said, turning back to the screen. "I'd be worried about myself if I was you. Being on the front lines for the Underground? I have no idea how you put up with the…the PRESSURE!" Naruto didn't have the heart to tell Vin he wasn't officially a member of the Underground. With a final goodbye Jak, Daxter, and Naruto left the Power Station, heading towards the slums.

It was a long walk. Jak seemed to be trembling and his hands were curled up into a fist, Naruto not only smelt the metallic scent of blood but saw tiny rivulets of red falling from Jak's hands. Daxter, who had claimed Naruto's left shoulder, was watching his friend closely, the fur on his back bristling. After endless minutes of walking the trio made it to the Underground base, but didn't go in.

"Naruto, you'll have to talk with Torn. I…need to go do something." Jak said, and before Daxter or Naruto could question him the once Eco Hero had already hijacked the single person Zoomer and was gone. The ottsel let out a long, depressing sigh but quickly but on his signature grin.

"Well, let's go talk to Mr. Sunshine." Daxter said jokingly, but Naruto could clearly see the worry, concern, and hint of panic in the ottsel's blue eyes. The fox teen lifted his hand and stroke the fur on his back and rubbed Daxter's ears soothingly. "Thanks…" He whispered, calming down slightly at the comforting touch.

"Any time." Naruto said giving his friend a smile before braving the stairs leading down to the Underground. Before he even approached Torn he could feel the man's coal blue eyes on him.

"Where's Jak?" He asked in his deep, rough voice. Naruto fidgeted under the stare Underground member but kept his gaze with him, he had to prove himself if he wanted to stay.

"Jak needed to take care of something, he'll return shortly." The blond answered, trying to keep his racing heart calm. Torn's eyes flashed to Daxter, who would have made a smart-ass comment by now. It un-nerved him that the ottsel was so quiet and zoned out. Even with the short time he had with Jak and Daxter he could easily pick out certain mannerisms they portrayed, and it was crystal clear that something was bothering the ottsel.

"And what about the mission?" Torn asked, keeping his observations stashed away for another time. He needed to know about Vin and the condition of the Strip Mine. That, and this fresh face had to prove himself. As those sapphire eyes stared into his own coal blue eyes the prickling sensation that he had seen the teen before arose.

"The Strip Mine was completely over-run by Metal Heads. They were everywhere. We were able to recover Vin, though he was a little…shaken. He's now at the Power Station." Naruto said forcing himself not to stutter in front of Torn. There was a pregnant pause as the seemingly second in command of the Underground looked him over.

"Good. There's some Green Eco aid in the crate over by the bed, heal up." Naruto nodded, shyly going over to the crate and taking a few aid boxes. The blond sit down and slowly began to put small amounts of Green Eco over the scabbed over and almost completely healed wounds. Naruto pouted as Daxter jumped off his shoulder and onto the bunk bed's pillow. He always healed fast and thought nothing of it, even the bruises Krew left were nearly all gone but now he wondered if Jak healed as fast.

The green-blond had taken a lot more damage than him. Now, he was somewhere in Haven, alone and hurt. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes momentarily. The civilians didn't notice they were hurt on their way here because they stuck to the darker parts of the street. He could only hope that Jak was alright by himself.

Torn watched as the blond teen healed his wounds, surprised to see that most of them were already completely healed. Most of them looked to be from Metal Heads but a few were very questionable. The ex-Krimzon Guard filtered through his memories, trying to pinpoint anything that had to do with the blond before Jak brought him in or someone who looked liked him. He drummed his fingers mutely on the map of Haven's Bazaar sector. There was no way this…kid was the same one that the Baron had described in the guard.

_"And this," Baron Praxis said as the screen flickered to another image. The figure in the picture was blurry. Only a vague shape of dirty brown clothing and a blurry red thing in the figure's hands was able to be seen in the foreground of it. The person had turned quickly from who ever took the photo in the industrial zone. A few clicks of the Baron's remote and the picture was zoomed in, focusing on the head of the person. Two, small triangles protruded out of the blurry blond hair was seen. "Is one of the most wanted people in Haven." The Baron said turning to address the group of new Krimzon Guards._

_"This is the best picture we have of him and if any of you find him take him in, alive. He's only valuable if he's alive. You'll know him when you see him. As you can see instead of having ears like us he has fox ears-"_

Torn's coal blue eyes narrowed at the memory of his debriefing as a fresh Krimzon Guard, just after he got his marking, his tattoos. There was no way the teen in front of him was on the Baron's Most Wanted list. The blond hair matched the blurry image he had seen, but there were no fox ears. Even if Naruto was the same boy from that picture so long ago there was no way Torn would hand him over to the Baron. Because whatever reason Praxis wanted that boy for was all the more reason for the Underground to keep him safe.

* * *

><p>Jak's vision was tainted. Everything was misted over with a violent red color and Dark Eco edged his vision. The twisted Eco inside him was screaming, tearing him apart, begging to be free. Every person he passed as the Zoomer was weaving through traffic, both on foot and Zoomer; he could see endless way to kill, to destroy.<p>

More than once he drove into a building or another Zoomer. He listened to the tug on his body, leading him deeper into the slums. It wasn't until he was flying over the brown water did he realize he was heading to the Oracle.

The once Eco Hero jumped out of the Zoomer as it sped into the Oracle's hut, exploding into an inferno of metal. His body jerked and he could feel Dark Jak's traits already seeping through. The green-blond forced his body to listen to him and not the Dark Eco inside him. His body went into a series of spasms, forcing him to the ground before the Oracle.

Jak gasped and his body arched as the Oracle filled his body with more Dark Eco. Even as the Dark Eco twisted inside him, burning and lapping at his soul like waves on the sand of a beach he felt…in control. The Oracle spoke but Jak drowned it out, watching his white skinned claws flex when he told them to. His black soulless eyes now shined with some sort of dark life. There was silence as Jak listened to his body, the Dark Eco now whispering ways to be tamed, but only the minimal could be tamed, it was taunting him.

It still had control of him. He was only allowed to scratch the surface of control. The once hero listened closer to the Dark Eco, closing his eyes even to concentrate then it whispered things on power.

**Jump host, jump and attack the ground. Let me pool into your power, allow me to send out a wave of myself. Jump! Jump and attack the ground!**

Jak didn't even register jumping and slamming his fist into the ground, but he did feel the Dark Eco rush to escape him. It left his body in a massive wave of Dark Eco. His body fell lifelessly to the floor, staring vacantly at the sky blue rug. So much stored Dark Eco and now it was suddenly gone. Pale eyelids slid over cold blue eyes as Jak's body forced itself to sleep and recover.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to take this moment to thank all my readers from all over (I love looking at my story stats to see where people are reading from!)! And to thank Master390 for reviewing! whatisee, That Crazy Person, suntan140, Because I can do it better, and Calilea thank you for alearting this story! TransMetal Naruto, naruto789987, and CyberRutoPrime for favoriting it! And a BIG thank you to my close friend and major supporter for AFH as I worked on it, so TheFantabulousPandemonium (such a kick-ass name by the way darling!) THANK YOU! **

**Also if you love it, review it! Though I'm not going to say so-and-so reviews or no chapter. I'm not like that, and I have strong negative views on fanfic writers that do that. If you're on this site you should be on it for the fun and joy of writing, not a number next to your story! Anyway pointless rant and thank-yous are over, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a crate next to the table Torn was leaning over. His sapphire eyes darted from map to map. Daxter was on his shoulder, his worried eyes trained on the door. Jak never returned last night and all three of them seemed to be on edge. Torn seemed more tense than the other two it seemed.<p>

All pairs of eyes were on the door as it opened and Jak walked in, looking refreshed and better than when Daxter and Naruto saw him last. The green-blond walked over, his lips twitching upwards giving the smallest reassuring smile to Daxter, who immediately climbed onto the table once he was closer, and Naruto. When the blond opened his mouth to talk to Jak Torn cut in.

"You're back, just in time to. One of my old guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station." Daxter, who saw that Naruto wanted to talk but was cut off started making faces at Torn as he looked down at the maps. The fox teen pursed his lips, trying to stop himself from laughing at the faces. Jak, seeing Naruto's contained laughter looked at Daxter, chuckling quietly. "There's been no word from the patrol, and after what ran into out at the Strip Mine, I'm afraid she may need some help." Both Jak and Naruto perked up at the word 'she' but both did so for opposite reasons.

"Did you say she?" Jak asked, remembering Keira and how delicate she was when it came to their adventure.

"Don't even think about it!" Torn growled, glaring at Jak. Naruto's eyes widen at seeing protectiveness flash in those coal blue eyes before flinching as the ex-Krimzon Guard slammed his hand onto the light and shined it harshly on Daxter, who had still been making faces at him.

"**STOP THAT! THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU MORON!**" Torn yelled, rage clearly visible in his normally guarded expression. Daxter turned to Naruto, who shook his head, noting that now really wasn't the time to be goofing off with how Torn was acting. When the ottsel turned to Jak, who was ready to smack him he jumped in a fighting positions.

"WHAA! That's right! Don't mess with the sugar!" Jak rolled his eyes at Daxter before Naruto stood, grabbing Daxter and placing a hand over his mouth. The pointed look in his sapphire eyes was enough for the ottsel to calm down.

"This friend of mine has helped the Underground many times before." Torn said, having watched the whole scene. "Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around." Daxter wiggled out of Naruto's hold and jumped on the table, saluting. "Render assistance if needed. Now get your squirrelly ass out of here." Torn growled at Daxter, slamming his hand on the table. Daxter blew a raspberry at Torn. Naruto, horrified that the ottsel would misbehave when Torn was so serious and looked ready to kill grabbed Daxter by his scruff and left, Jak following.

"What the hell Daxter?" Naruto yelled once they were out of the Underground. Jak was a little shocked, even in the short amount of time with Naruto the blond never cursed, no matter what. Daxter was equally shocked as he stared into the angry sapphire eyes. "Can't you tell that Torn was obviously angry and tense? He looked ready to strangle you! This is serious! Someone could be hurt and dieing right now and that person is clearly not only important to the Underground but also a friend to Torn!" Naruto yelled. Daxter opened his mouth but he actually found himself speechless. The blond turned away from the ottsel and climbed into the newer two person Zoomer parked nearby, waiting for Jak to hot wire it.

The ride to the Pumping Station was tense and silent. Naruto was dead silent, keeping his gaze locked ahead and Daxter would look over at the blond guiltily every few seconds. Jak didn't like the silence one bit. He was used to the two being happy and giving off an aura of positive energy. This behavior was making him uneasy.

When they arrived at the Pumping Station Jak was surprised to see the same Metal Heads that Sig had taken out. He cast a worried look at Naruto, who fought in close combat. With a deep breath the two started the task of finding Torn's friend. The three Metal Heads and two toad creatures were quickly dispatched. The beach below was filled with Metal Heads and toads, and even in the fighting Jak could hear the pained hisses from Naruto and the Red Eco shocking him from the Metal Head's staffs.

The blond panted as he checked over the stinging patches of flesh once the beach was cleared. He blinked at seeing Jak offer him a box of Green Eco aid. Naruto smiled and nodded his head in thanks. Before long they were fighting their way through two more Metal Heads with staffs. On their way to the large steel disk leading up Jak grunted in pain as the larger Metal Heads on the other beach were able to get a clean shot.

The once hero fell to his knee, clutching his bleeding side. Daxter looked around in a panic as more shots were fired off from the three massive Metal Heads. The ottsel watched, in a mix of horror and awe as Naruto advanced on the beach, drawing the attention of all three Metal Heads. His once sapphire eyes were edged with a dull ruby red color as his claws sliced into their thick armor.

He was panting as he returned, crushing a Green Eco aid over Jak's bleeding wound. They sat in silence for a moment to recover before continuing onward. More Metal Heads waited for them at the top of cliff, surrounding a fallen Hellcat. Once the area was clear the trio approached the Hellcat, collecting their breath as they did. Daxter leaped off Jak's shoulder looking like he wanted to say something but kept it to himself.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked as he got closer to the Hellcat. He gasped as he was pulled into a headlock and a pistol was shoved into his temple.

"Who the hell are you three?" The redhead female growled. Naruto's blue eyes went wide and held up his hands as Jak's hand twitched to his Scatter gun. Daxter smirked and walked up to the woman and Naruto.

"Mmm, I do love a woman in uniform! Wanna bark some orders at me… woof…woof!" Daxter barked before jumping on the arm that had Naruto in a headlock. Naruto could tell that the ottsel was being serious about his flirting but there was also something in his eyes that was weary at seeing someone with a gun to his friend's head. "I'm your solider on the front lines of looooove!" The green eyed woman looked disgusted as Daxter jumped down and called for some imaginary waiter. "Waiter…foxhole for two…"

Before Jak could move in to get Naruto away from the woman she shoved the blond into Jak's chest, whose hands grabbed him to steady him. The once hero's eyes narrowed at seeing the panic glaze in Naruto's eyes. The fox teen turned to the woman whose face was covered in Krimzon Guard tattoos. Jak let his hands fall from Naruto's arms as she started to talk.

"Keep talking, and I'll raise your voice a couple of octaves." She stated, pointing her gun at Daxter. She blinked at the pure animalistic growl that came from Naruto as he stepped in front of Daxter. Jak sensed the tension and stepped in before the woman and Naruto were at each others throat.

"Easy…Torn asked us to help you." Jak said. The woman backed off, looking calmer at the mention of Torn's name.

"I don't need help…but you might. We've got company." She said nodding towards the forested cliff edge were Metal Heads were pouring out off. The four charged the Metal Heads and soon the Pumping Station was filled with cries, grunts, and gun shots. Jak had gone Dark once and cleared out a massive amount of Metal Heads with a blast of Dark Eco. Naruto's vision became tainted with red, his sapphire eyes now colored in a dull ruby red. His claws and teeth tore into any Metal Head that got to close.

Once the Metal Heads stopped pouring out of the forest they collected their breath. Daxter walked over to Naruto, who was panting violently. "Naruto?" The ottsel asked. The blond looked down at his friend and smiled.

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Daxter waved it off with a grin, which grew at seeing the woman. Jak walked over to the two, a few chucks of Dark Eco chasing after him before being absorbed.

"Are you alright?" Both Naruto and Jak asked at the same time. They blinked as Daxter slid away, grinning at them.

"Yeah. I'm still not used to fighting so much." Naruto said as Daxter walked over to the woman who was inspecting her Hellcat. Jak nodded.

"I'm fine." He said, answering the same question they both asked. They turned and joined the other half of the group, shaking their heads at Daxter flirting, again.

"Watching me take care of those Metal Heads was, ahh…pretty...exciting…wasn't it sugar?" Daxter asked as she climbed in and turned on the Hellcat, the exhaust shooting Daxter away. He fought against the stream of air, still hitting on the redhead. "Hey, sweet strips, gimme' them digits so I can look you up sometime. We'll party hard, big city style!" She shook her head and addressed Jak and Naruto.

"Tell Torn Baron Praxis is planning something big. I think it has to do with that symbol." She said pointing to the seal on a stone near the Hellcat. Naruto gave it a puzzled look before asking.

"What is it?"

"It's the Seal of the House of Mar. The founder ofHavenCity. We're being sent on suicide missions to locate artifacts from the time of his rule. If curiosity is worth dieing for you can ask the blind, old soothsayer in the bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all this. Here's my bazaar access security pass." She said through a pass at them. Naruto caught it and opened it. Jak, who had looked over Naruto's shoulder, looked up at the woman as the Hellcat started to hover higher.

"Your name's Ashelin, huh?"

"We're even now." Ashelin said before flying off. Once she was gone Daxter started to talk, again.

"Wow! What a woman!" He said with a growl. Naruto chuckled causing the ottsel to climb up to his shoulder. Jak shook his head and watched as his two friends started to walk towards the entrance to the Pumping Station. His cold eyes blinked as the wind blew, moving Naruto's hair. The once Eco Hero could have sworn he just saw…something under the blond hair.

* * *

><p>"Wait here." Jak said to Naruto outside the Hip Hog Haven. Krew had com-linked him demanding that he come here right away. Naruto nodded as Jak and Daxter left him on the single person Zoomer. Being back near this place gave him the chills, but he understood that Jak worked for Krew, and that having a man inside of Krew's circle also helped with the Underground.<p>

Naruto jumped when Jak came out, an angry scowl on his face. He growled something about Errol then slid in front of Naruto. Before the blond could ask what was going on the either Jak or Daxter the Zoomer shot off violently. Naruto wrapped his arms around Jak's waist tightly. He buried his face into the older teen's back as the sped throughHavenCitylike a bat out of hell.

Soon the Zoomer jerked to a halt and Jak went to slide off, only to realize Naruto was still holding onto him. "Naruto?"

"Wh-what was the big rush for?" The fox teen asked as he slowly removed his arms. He glanced around, now calming down from the fast driving. Jak's facial features softened slightly as he slid off the Zoomer, Naruto following shortly after.

"Sorry, we had to get here in three minutes. Now let's talk to the mechanic." Jak said. Naruto nodded, both of them missing the sly smile Daxter had on his face. Once inside the garage Jak spoke up, Naruto looking in awe at the trophies lining the wall.

"Ah…hello? Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?" The barren garage seemed empty, until a female voice from behind the drawn green curtain spoke.

"I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand boys. Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now, and I've got a lot of work to do…" Naruto joined Jak and Daxter by the curtain.

"Can we help you then?" Naruto asked, surprising both Jak and Daxter.

"No!" The woman barked quickly from behind the curtain. "I'm…ah…working on a secret ah, ah…vehicle project."

"No need to be snappy. He was only asking to help." Jak said with venom at seeing Naruto slightly hurt look at being snapped at.

"Listen," The woman said, sounding guilty. "If you think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking my prototype JET-Board," At this Jak and Daxter shared a smirk, liking the sound of a new vehicle. "Out on the Stadium Course. Beat the challenge, and maybe I'll consider you for my team."

"Naruto," Jak said turning to the blond. "Wait here for me, 'kay?" The fox teen grinned and nodded.

"Sure thing!" Naruto said and watched as Jak and Daxter left. The blond jumped up onto a nearby work bench and started to swing his legs back and forth, patently waiting for their return. His sapphire eyes watched as the shadow of the woman behind the curtain worked on her 'vehicle project'.

After a while he looked to see Jak and Daxter walk in, both looking smug. Naruto lifted an eyebrow in question. "We not only beat the challenge with shattered the silver record." Jak said. Naruto smiled and jumped down.

"That's great!" The woman let out an angry sigh from where she was working.

"Some people do get lucky. Listen, don't you someone to collect money from, or beat up, or something?" Jak, Daxter, and Naruto shared an equally irritated look.

"You don't like us do you?" Jak asked.

"You work for that slime ball Krew. What's not to like?" Naruto opened his mouth to yell at the woman, to tell her that Jak and Daxter were nothing like the normally people that worked for Krew and that there was no way in hell he would work for Krew but Jak shook his head before pointing to the trophies. Naruto looked at him in question as the green-blond smiled.

"Looks like you've won a lot of races. Is it true the city champion gets to tour the Palace?" Daxter's words from when they were in the Sewer came back to him. The Baron had done bad things to Jak, was he trying to find a way in to get revenge?

"Yeah…why?"

"Could you get me into the Palace?"

"A friendly visit I gather." Jak's next words were so cold, and so full of hate both Naruto and Daxter shivered at it.

"Yeah, I'm a real fan of the Baron." He growled. The woman sighed, defeated.

"Okay, I'll help you out, if you stop bothering me. I saw an old maintenance elevator at the base of one of the Palace support towers. That old lift might take you up to the Palace, _if _you can find a way to turn on the elevator's power." With those words the trio left. Once they were in a new model of the two person Zoomer and heading towards the Power Station Naruto spoke up.

"She had no right to be like that. Just because you work for Krew does not mean you're bad. You saved me and I…you saved me!" Naruto said trying to cover up the fact that Krew had owned him. Jak let out a sigh as he drove; Daxter looking at Naruto oddly, wondering what he was going to say.

"I know, Naruto. But we just have to deal with it."

* * *

><p>"Hey, I want to thank you guys for saving my butt out there at the Strip Mine." Vin greeted as he went from screen to screen to buttons to screen.<p>

"And we'd like to thank you for being such a bad shot." Daxter said, crossing his arms from where he stood on the floor.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that guys. Ah, I'm a bit jumpy these days."

"That's alright Vin we-" Naruto's sentence was cut off by Daxter and his attempt to be humorous.

"Ahhhh! A Metal Head behind you!" Daxter yelled pointing at Vin.

"AHHH! Whatha? Whotha? Wha! ...Whhoo…oh…" Vin screamed looking everywhere then promptly collapsing to the floor. Naruto was next to him in an instant, helping him stand.

"Just kidding…nice reaction time though." Daxter said with a snap of his finger. Vin glared at Jak, who wasn't even trying to hide his chuckles.

"Not funny! Those Metal Heads have been attacking our mining operations, and we're running out of Eco." Vin said, turning back to his computers.

"What happens when we run out?" Naruto asked looking at the screens around Vin in a confused and curious expression.

"Eco power keeps the city shield walls up and if the shield drops…well we can all kiss our butts goodbye!" Vin said looking at Naruto. The fox teen's eyes widen in slight horror but Jak looked calm even with the new information.

"I've got a few surprises for those Metal Heads." He said, giving a wink to Daxter.

"You've got to keep the shield walls up until the Shadow figures out what to do. My readings show a drop in Eco flow at the Dill Platform." Daxter, who was staring at a screen with spinning, linked rings suddenly fell back, dizzy. "Probably some Metal Head eggs suckin' away power." Vin said, now facing both Jak and Naruto.

"So, use the Warp Gate to go to the platform and destroy every Metal Head egg you can find." Daxter got up and joined them, nearly falling over. Before the ottsel could face plant into the metal, Naruto picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Thanks buddy." Daxter slurred. Jak sighed and headed to the Warp Gate. The green-blond gave a nod to Naruto before he jumped through. No longer scared of the gate, Naruto jumped in after him.

As soon as they arrived at the pilling platform spinning Metal Heads were on them. A few shots from Jak's Scatter gun and they were easily disposed of. The few up ahead were taken care of in a similar fashion since Naruto could not attack these Metal Heads without loosing a few fingers. They took the small elevator platform up to the red stationary Krimzon Guard gun.

"Here," Jak said switching mods to the Blaster gun and handing it to Naruto. "I don't think the Metal Heads will like me killing their eggs." The fox teen nodded, taking the gun.

"I've got your back." Jak smiled and climbed into the gun, firing at the eggs around them. Just as Jak had said the Metal Heads weren't happy. Naruto quickly learned how to perfect his aim and keep the Metal Heads off Jak while he finished destroying the eggs. Once all the Metal Heads and their eggs were destroyed they headed down to the bottom platform, Naruto returning the Blaster gun to Jak. They headed up to the now blasted open way, only to have a Metal Head with a shield and gun staff block their way.

"I got this." Naruto said before crouching on all fours and rushed around the spot they were hiding. There was a loud grunt and the sound of claws on metal before Naruto called for Jak to join him.

"Wow Naruto!" Daxter, who was still on Naruto's shoulder, said as Jak joined them. "You were like grrr and he was like rawr, and then, wow!" The green-blond chuckled before they continued on, Jak shooting all the spinning Metal Heads as Naruto took Daxter to higher ground where the Metal Heads couldn't reach.

Once the area as clear Jak joined them and crossed a burner that burned at regular intervals. They jumped across a gap then ran over another burner. Naruto hit the switch, lifting up a platform for Jak, once the ahead area was clear the green-blond called for Naruto and Daxter to join him. They repeated the step once more till they came to a narrow bridge, with flying Metal Heads shooting at it.

"Run!" Jak yelled shooting at the Metal Heads as his friends raced across the falling apart bridge. Naruto panicked seeing the spinning Metal Heads ahead. He briefly looked back to see Jak dealing with the last flying Metal Head. Swallowing his fears, the blond fox teen attacked, the blades of the Metal Heads slicing through the flesh on his palms.

"Naruto…" Jak said as he joined them. He took the bleeding palms in his hands. Naruto forced a smile on his face, seeing similar cut wounds on the once Eco Hero.

"They'll heal." The blond said taking his hands back and heading towards the next Krimzon Guard gun. Once at the top a few more spinner Metal Heads were dealt with. Jak handed the Blaster back to Naruto and slid into the gun, shooting at the Metal Head eggs. Once the area was free of Metal Heads and eggs they headed to the next platform. Naruto looked confused seeing as Jak didn't asked for his gun back, but soon found out why.

Below was what seemed to be hundreds of spinner Metal Heads. Before Naruto could pull the trigger there was a inhuman growl as Jak's body jerked and his features changed to that of Dark Jak's. He jumped into the air and slammed his fist down, sending out a powerful shockwave of Dark Eco, killing everything in the area. Unfortunately, it also sent Naruto into the metal wall with the force. The blond could only register grabbing Daxter off his shoulder and holding him to his chest so the ottsel wouldn't get hurt before pain exploded in his head.

Jak, no longer having any Dark Eco in his body thus no longer being Dark Jak, rushed towards Daxter and Naruto. The blond's eye sight was dotted with black spots and his head rang like a gong. Daxter's loud voice was echoed back like a second gong, making his head hurt worse. Suddenly, Jak was gone but quickly returned, crushing a Green Eco aid box over his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I should have thought that plan through more." Jak said as Daxter climbed onto his shoulder. Naruto groaned as he stood, leaning heavily on Jak.

"Are you going to be sick, cause if you throw up then I will two!" Daxter said disgustedly. Jak gave the ottsel a pointed look. They waited until Naruto could move without falling over before continuing. The shield and gun Metal Head up ahead was taken care of by Jak, seeing as Naruto's vision was still recovering.

"Great…" Jak growled seeing the weak platforms and pipes that they would have to use to continue. "Think you can make it?" He asked looking at Naruto. The blond nodded and mentioned forward.

"If you go first and show me how." With that Jak easily jumped from platform to pipe, to platform to pipe and then across the last to platforms. The green-blond killed the four spinner Metal Heads nearby and waited for Naruto to join him. His dark blue eyes went wide seeing the fox teen crouch onto his feet and hands, racing across the platform, and then onto the pipe, landing like some kind on animal. The blond propelled himself to the other pipe, catching it and climbing onto the pipe instead of spinning on it like Jak. With the height the blond easily leaped and landed on his two feet next to Jak.

"How'd I do?" Naruto asked with a sheepish smile.

"Daaaaamn! That was awesome!" Daxter said as Jak nodded his approval. Together they went up to the third Krimzon Guard gun, repeating their tactic for it. When Jak shot at the highest eggs Naruto jumped violently, nearly shooting his own foot as the crane fell from its post and formed a crude bridge. Jak, unfazed by the explosion, continued to shoot at the eggs. The fox teen quickly came back to his senses and went back to killing the flying Metal Heads. When Jak killed all the eggs Vin's voice came through the com-link.

"You destroyed the last of the eggs! That means more Eco for the city! Good work!" He said happily. Jak grinned as Naruto gave him back the Blaster gun. They left to the bottom platform, killing the last two spinner Metal Heads. They climbed the crude bridge to the control room and jumped through the Warp Gate.

Naruto sighed as he sat down next to the Warp Gate in the Power Station. Jak and Daxter were talking to Vin about thePalaceSupportTower. He didn't really register any of the conversation between the three, he was so tired. But, Naruto did watch as Vin rambled about something dealing with so many different power stuff while power walking from computer to computer, getting ready to prove Jak wrong, when really it was what he wanted Vin to do and knew only Vin could do it.

Just as Naruto's eyelids were sliding over his eyes he felt Jak place a hand on his shoulder. The blond made a questioning noise in his throat, looking at Jak and Daxter with exhausted, hungry, and battle worn eyes. "Naruto, we'll be right back. Then we'll head to the Underground and call it a day." Naruto nodded mutely, falling back asleep. Jak would be back for him once he was done with his mission.

* * *

><p>Jak gently lowered the slumbering Naruto down onto the bottom bunk of one of the four bunk beds in the Underground. He frowned seeing the blond's body covered in wounds. The once hero pulled up a crate full of Green Eco aid and started to put the Green Eco on wounds he could see.<p>

Daxter had gone to talk to some of the Underground cooks to get food for the three of them. Knowing his friend, it would be a while before he brought the food seeing as most the cooks were girls and a really large elf named Peter. Jak scanned over Naruto's body after healing most of the wounds. There was only one left and it was on his leg, but the clothing was getting in the way of properly putting the Green Eco on.

With a sigh, the green-blond pulled the pant's leg up more to access the wound. Jak placed the Green Eco on the wound only to gasp as something fluffy and blond poked out of the bottom of the rolled up pants. Confused and curious, he grabbed it and pulled on it, a moan escaping Naruto's lips as did. Once in the light, Jak dropped the thing in shock.

It was a blond fox tail. A tail that was clearly attached to Naruto.

"Jak?" Naruto asked through a yawn. His eyes went wide in terror at seeing his friend stare at his tail in a mix of awe and shock. The blond reacted fast, backing away from Jak, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Naruto why do you-"

"I've got food!" Daxter sang as he entered the room, somehow managing to balance three bowls of steaming soup in his arms and on his head. The ottsel placed them on a crate then joined the duo on the bed. One look at each of their faces and he immediately knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

Naruto let out a shaky breath and with trembling hands unzipped his pants. Fear froze the blood in his veins as his mind brought back memories of Krew. Unknowingly, tears had started to fall from his eyes as he pulled out his fox tail to show Jak and Daxter.

"Holy mother of the Precursors…" Daxter said as Naruto held onto the fluffy appendage.

"Did the Baron-?"

"No," Naruto said quickly at Jak's unfinished question. "I was born with this tail and…ears."

"Ears?" Jak asked looking for any fox ears on Naruto. The blond chewed on his lower lip and bowed his head, parting his hair to show the nubs.

"When a bounty hunter gave me to Krew he had Sig cut them off. He said he couldn't risk the Baron finding me." Naruto whispered. He kept his head bowed as he poured his life story out to his two friends, leaving out the part of Krew raping him and having dreams about them for the past two years.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jak, Naruto, and Daxter left the Underground with full bellies, healed bodies, and rested minds. None of them had seen hide or hair of Torn and decided it was maybe for the best the second in command didn't know they were the ones to use up half of the Green Eco aid. They left a few Precursor Orbs as a way to replace the used supplies.

Using an older model of the two person Zoomer the trio found themselves heading out into Haven City. Today was one of the few days the sun was shining brightly. None of them brought up Naruto's story or his fox characteristics. They knew and that was enough.

Naruto looked over at Jak and Daxter, who was smiling lazily as his fur drank in the sun. "Where are we going?" The blond asked. Jak took his eyes off the rode before answering.

"To see the soothsayer Ashelin told us about." When they arrived to the bazaar part of Haven City they abandoned the Zoomer and continued on foot, seeing as Zoomers were not permitted into this part of the city. Naruto staid close to Jak, even though his sapphire eyes drank in the goods for sell that surrounded them.

Soon they came upon a large, ragged tent. Cautiously, Jak and Daxter entered it, followed by Naruto. The inside was full of objects of every shape, size, and color. "Coooool! Check out all the dead stuff!" Daxter said before poking the upside down moncaw near the entrance. Naruto yelped and jumped as it opened its eyes and bit Daxter's fingers. "Ow!"

"Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll be, arrkk, counting with your toes!" The moncaw flew and landed in the dish like hat the elderly, almost dead looking, woman in the tent. "I am Pecker." Even Naruto couldn't help but chuckle childishly along with Jak and Daxter at the creature's name. Pecker looked unimpressed at the trio.

"Yes, yes I know…my mother she was…very vindictive. I am Onin's interpreter." The woman opened her eyes, pearl white blind eyes stared off into nothingness as she clapped her hands, blue dust with sparkles filling the air at the movement.

"Onin welcomes you… blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…the usual boring salutations. She says it is good to see you again Jak." Pecker said. Jak shook his head.

"But we've never met before."

"Before…after…it is all the same." Pecker said.

"Oh! Oh! Let me try!" Daxter yelled, wanting to translate. Naruto shook his head, not noticing how Onin's blind gaze turned to him momentarily. "Ahhh…she wants a…She wants a Yakow bone! A Yakow bladder? No…no…I got it! For many moons…she has…waited for a…a juice pop? A jewel shop? Oh…oh…I know, she's got a hairball! A hair lip? A hairy chest?" Daxter continued as Pecker flew from Onin to be closer to the trio still by the entrance.

"Close…but **NO!** Onin says you seek answers…aaarrrrkkk…about the Tomb of Mar."

"What do we need to know?" Naruto asked, none of them noticing how Onin trembled a little at his voice.

"She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses, stupid 'ooooooo' crap. Forget all that!" Pecker yelled startling Naruto and Jak a bit. "I'm gonna sum this up quickly because now you're cutting into my siesta time. Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from thePrecursorMountainTemple." While Pecker talked Daxter started to spin his finger around his temple, sticking his tongue out. Jak chuckled and nodded slightly. "Not two! Not four! THREE! Use the Warp Gate at the northwest side of the city, and bring back the three items you find." Pecker said before flying back to Onin's dish hat. The moncaw closed his eyes then opened them, waving for the trio to leave.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the Precursor Temple in awe. This place was beautiful. Even Jak had stopped to look at the temple in appreciation. The same could not be said for Daxter. "Come on let's go!" The ottsel said before pointing to the upside down platform. A shot from the Scatter gun righted it and the trio made their way across and down the Precursor elevator. The two Metal Heads ahead and the three smaller ones inside the temple were easily killed.<p>

"Which way?" Jak asked pointing to the three paths they could take. One was back a little way, the other went down, and the last went to the right. Naruto nodded his head towards the path that went down with the aid of Precursor platforms. After making their way down the platforms Naruto's body froze as a massive rhino like Metal Head charged through the stone mountain. Jak tensed up for a moment before switching mods to the Blaster. The Metal Head charged and at the last second Naruto and Jak leaped away. The Metal Head turned, reared and roared, seeing its soft underside open Jak shot at it before it fell back to all fours.

They repeated this tactic until the Metal Head fell dead with a giant '_thud!_' and a pitiful amount of Dark Eco chunks for its size appeared from where its body dissolved. Naruto pressed the now raised switch and they pressed forward.

"Wow! Did you see the size of that Metal Head?" Daxter yelled. "Think of the trophy it would have made, and the girls said trophy would bring!" Naruto shook his head, before crouching and attacking the four Metal Heads up ahead. They were relaxed now they knew they could take down a Metal Head of that size. The upbeat mood didn't last long because before them was a large cliff with few climbable ledges with colossal boulders rolling down it.

"WE'RE SCREWED!" Daxter yelled as Jak put away his gun. The green-blond took one long look at the mountain side before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto," his name caused the blond to turn and face him. "Do you trust me?" The fox teen nodded, locking gazes with Jak. "Follow my every word the moment I say it. Don't hesitate and don't question it." The once hero placed a comforting hand on Daxter's back. "Close you eyes and don't open them till I say so, and hold on tight." The ottsel did what Jak said in a heartbeat, clinging to his friend's shoulder. With one final shared look, Jak and Naruto jumped and braved the mountain.

Naruto's sapphire eyes staid locked onto Jak's form the entire climb, trusting every word that escaped Jak's lips. Every 'stop' and he froze, every 'run' and he sprinted, every 'jump' and he leaped, and every 'duck' and he fell into a crouch. Jak's every word was the key to his body's movements and it was only when they were in a tunnel at the top did Jak's voice give up its control on Naruto.

"Dax, open your eyes." Jak whispered to the trembling ottsel. Daxter opened his eyes, visibly looking better now that the danger was gone.

"We did it! We're alive!" Daxter yelled, earning a smile from his friends. Jak turned to Naruto, who gave him his trademark grin. They rested for a few minutes before pushing onward. They easily leaped across the platforms and made their way to the large Precursor mechanism at the end of the path. Jak and Naruto paused to taken in the wonder of it as Daxter kept walking.

"I bet that's the prize! They won't miss that one tiny gear." The ottsel said to the floating gear at the base of the machine. He took it and when nothing happened he walked away. "Like candy from a baby." Jak smiled and then both his and Naruto's faces morphed into shock as the machine let out a loud, grating sound. It suddenly stopped moving and everything fell. Daxter kept walking as Jak grabbed his hair at the ruined machine now in pieces.

"No one will ever know we were here." Daxter said, oblivious to what happened. Naruto looked down at the ottsel, ready to tell him but froze as a massive sphere rolled past him and Jak, then down into the chasm below. Jak sighed as he picked up Daxter. The ottsel blinked as they passed the rumble. "Look what you did Jak! One look at it and you scared it to death." Naruto chuckled, earning a look from Jak as they took the newly appeared platform. It took them back to the temple and from there they took the right path.

Naruto's claws tore apart the three Metal Heads along the path as Jak refilled both his Blaster and Scatter gun with ammo from the Krimzon Guard crates on the path. On the ledges around the corner the trio were ambushed by dozens of small Metal Heads. It seemed as if for every one they killed seven took its place. Even though Jak and Naruto tried to protect each other and Daxter no one left the ambush unscratched.

Daxter hissed as Naruto parted his fur to check a bite from a Metal Head. It wasn't deep but it still bled. Jak, even though he absorbed massive amounts of Dark Eco, looked only slightly unfazed. But, there was still the twitch of his hands that gave away the Dark Eco twisting and pulsating in his body.

"Jak, could you scout ahead? I'll take Daxter back to one of those crates that had Green Eco aid in it." Naruto said as he cradled Daxter in his arms. Jak nodded mutely, his lips in a tight line. As the fox teen healed his ottsel friend he could feel the surge of Dark Eco slamming on the ground. He shook slightly as Daxter climbed onto his shoulder, feeling better now that he was healed. Naruto walked to seeing Jak on cliff above them. With a few leaps they were reunited.

"How many Metal Heads where there?" Naruto asked, seeing as the trembling in Jak faded with the release of the Dark Eco.

"One." Jak answered. Naruto felt his heart clench at that before following Jak across the platforms that moved over a large lake of liquid Dark Eco. The trio paused at seeing Precursor boxes floating above the Dark Eco.

"It looks like we have to make a bridge with these boxes over the Dark Eco." Daxter said, standing on his toes to scan the area. Jak's cold, dark blue eyes took one look at the distance, the sides of the boxes, how the boxes would open, and the distance from each box before kicking open the first one.

Jak smiled from the end of the path as Naruto and Daxter joined him on the other side. They made the short climb up, only to face to face with another massive Metal Head. Repeating the same tactic they used before it wasn't long till the Metal Head fell defeated. The gates leading inside to the Precursor temple and idol opened and the trio entered.

Daxter proudly climbed up the idol as Jak and Naruto watched him, both smiling at their ottsel friend. He looked at the singing artifact oddly before grabbing it. Naruto chuckled at seeing the ottsel vibrate with the Eco Shard.

"Woooow. This puppy's got some viiiiiibraaaaationnn to it…This baby will put a smile on your face!" Daxter said as he held it. Jak laughed, loudly and clear at how the vibration made Daxter sound. Both of his friends looked at him in shock before smiling and laughing with him.

The Eco Shard soon joined its sister artifact, the Eco Gear, in Jak's pack before the trio returned to the point where the three paths met. They backtracked and before they could enter the last path a Metal Head with a gun and shield shot at them. Naruto let out an animalistic growl and charged, he had had just about enough of this Metal Heads for one day.

Jak watched as Naruto charged and as soon as the Metal Head moved his shield to fire his gun staff the fox teen's claws pushed aside the weapon and his skull met the Metal Heads'. Its roar was silenced as Naruto's sharp claws dug into its throat and twisted its neck at an awkward angle. Before Jak could join the blond three frog Metal Heads leaped down off the cliff on him. The once hero and Daxter watched in fascination as Naruto's body twisted and was bent into positions that normal elves could not even dream of doing, no matter how flexible. He tore the three new challengers off with his claws and threw them against the stone cliff, killing them.

"Wow." Jak and Daxter said in unison as Naruto panted. The blond grinned as the faint ruby that entered his sapphire eyes faded. They paused to allow Naruto to catch his breath before climbing the ledges. Jak grinned at seeing the waterfall while the fox teen stared at it.

"Is that a…?"

"Yep!" Daxter yelled, jumping down and into the water. Naruto laughed and jumped into the pond as well, letting the waterfall wash over him. It wasn't long before Jak joined the two. They spent a great deal of time in the small pond and waterfall. Their laughs echoed loudly off the mountains as the splashed each other. When they got tired they laid out next to the tree to dry their soaked bodies.

At some point the trio must had fallen asleep because Jak woke up to the sun setting and Daxter curled up beside his head. What surprised the once hero even more was the fox teen curled up next him, his head resting on his chest, Jak's arm protectively around the blond's waist.

A faint pink dusted Jak's cheeks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before waking them up, Naruto first so that they could get out of the…compromising position and then Daxter, because Jak knew his friend would tease them endlessly if he caught them. Once all three were fully awake and had something to eat from the food Daxter hid in Jak's pack from when they were at the Underground, they continued on.

In the small open area another massive Metal Head charged out of the mountain. Using the same tactics they were able to bring it down with none of them getting hurt. Naruto stepped on the raised switch after the Metal Head fell and they continued towards the last artifact.

Past the ledges and across the chasm was another shield and gun staff Metal Head, which with a leap and a flash of claws was taken out by Naruto. They continued down the path, all of them shared confused looks when the path just suddenly…stopped. The ground beneath them shook violently as the path behind them broke apart and fell down into nothingness, freeing three Precursor platforms leading up to the edge of the cliff. With a few leaps, the shooting of another upside down platform, and even more leaps across a moving platform they made it to the top of the waterfall, which was fed by a series of smaller waterfall, and were greeted by four frog Metal Heads, which were no trouble to them.

Ahead Jak disposed of a pack of Metal Heads. The once hero waited for Naruto to dispatch the gun staff and shield Metal Head past the pack before stepping on the switch the Metal Head was guarding. After climbing the new ledges and killing off the horde of frog Metal Heads that waited for them the trio was finally able to claim the last artifact.

Daxter, again, walked proudly up to the beam of light in the center of the open temple chamber. Naruto and Jak following calmly behind him. "That's some peeper huh?" Daxter asked at seeing the large beam of light which came from a machine above them. The ottsel stood in the beam of light, sniffing the air curiously. "Something cooking?" He fanned the air around him, trying to bring the scent to him. Naruto pursed his lips at seeing smoke was coming from Daxter's tail.

"Hmmm, kinda smells like…?" Then his tail caught on fire. "Burnt ottsel?" Daxter screamed as he jumped in the air, taking off and running around the room. The disk they, Jak, Naruto, and the now screaming Daxter, were on started to rotate. The lens from the beam falling down and the beam of light faded out.

"Eww, whoa, whoa, hot hot hot hot ooo oo oo hot hot hot hot hot oh oh hot…" Daxter continued to scream as Jak grabbed the Precursor Lens. Naruto licked the tip of his thumb, index, and middle finger before grabbing the burning ottsel tail. Daxter went lax and laid on the floor as he let out a grateful sigh.

Jak smiled and tucked the lens away with its sisters as Naruto picked up Daxter. The blond returned the smile and the trio left. But, not without Daxter telling them that even if ottsel smelt good while it was being cooked it tasted nasty, so there was no reason for them having to eat him if they ever got hungry.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he, Jak, and Daxter walked through the agricultural area of Haven City. It seemed as if even Jak wanted to take his time getting to were they were going, seeing as he didn't hijack any forgotten Zoomer. They continued walking through the bazaar. It was only till they got to Port did Naruto realize where they were going.<p>

"Naruto, wait outside." Jak said looking at the blond. There was no way he was going to take the fox teen inside. Naruto chewed on his bottom lip before turning around and walking away, looking like any regular civilian of Haven.

"You like him~" Daxter teased. Jak glared at him.

"I do not, he's my friend." The once hero said before entering the Hip Hog Haven, killing any discussion. Jak walked up to the bar, surprised to see a new, but strangely familiar face. He sat down in front of the admittedly busty woman. Daxter was quick to jump off his shoulder and start flirting.

"Hey, sugarplum," The ottsel said to the pale blond woman. Jak held his face in shame at his best friend's behavior. "You new here? Well whatcha got that's uh, hot and…" Daxter paused, her face finally clicking with both Jak and Daxter's memories. "Wait…I've seen you before. You're with the Underground." The blue eyed southern belle looked around for Krew before placing two fingers on Daxter's lips.

"Shhh! I'm Tess. Torn sent me to spy on Krew. Play along, and I may be able to get my hands on a few of Krew's secretes." While she talked it was easily to tell that Daxter's eyes strayed quite a few times to her breasts, which were hardly covered by her green top.

"Ooohh…I love 'undercover' work, baby!" Daxter said, clearing meaning something else with 'undercover'. "But ah, two can work better than one. Lemme help you out." He said jumping down on the other side of the bar, earning soft chuckles from Tess and an eye roll from Jak.

"Wow! There sure are a lot of bottles back here." Daxter said, the '_tink!_' of bottles hitting and the shattering sound of bottles breaking filling the bar. Even the sound of Daxter drinking some of the alcohol was clearly heard. The ottsel's mindless, drunk blabbering filled the area as Krew floated up to Jak.

"Jak, have you found my boy?" He asked. Jak leveled him with a hard glare and shook his head. After everything he and Naruto had been through, there was no way he was going to turn him into Krew. The crime lord obviously looked irritated at not having the teen. "No matter, I need you and that talking rat to go around and make a few collections for me." There was a loud hiccup as Daxter climbed onto the bar, looking drunk as ever.

"Hey there five chins…how's crimes?"

"What's his problem 'ey?" Krew asked, as Jak tried his hardest not to show Krew that he was laughing behind his hand.

"Nothin'…I'm just fine…mind your own business." Daxter snapped and hiccupped in his drunken state. Then the ottsel fell backward on the bar and started to sing, loudly and off pitch.

"Listen," Krew continued, getting Jak to stop chuckling at his drunken friend and clueless to Tess who listened in but made it seem as if she was just cleaning the bar top. "I have six 'clients' around town who are about make money drops for me. I need you to collect each moneybag as fast as you can and 'take care' of any guards who get curious mmm. Get to the bags too late and some townie might pick it up."

"DRRRRRYYYY!" Daxter finished his song loudly. The Hip Hog Haven was silent as Daxter looked around then at Krew. "Ya know what's da trouble with you Krew? You go no vision…This place could be a real swingn' joint…Hop Heg Hiven with more dancin', more mac'n, more WOMEN!" Daxter yelled mentioning to Tess, or rather her breast.

"Just get all fourteen moneybags," Krew continued as Daxter continued to go on. "And bring them back here." At this point Daxter was trying to kiss Jak full on the lips, but the once hero's hand was stopping it. Jak didn't even listen to Krew last threatening words as Daxter finished kissing his hand and rested his forehead on Jak's shoulder.

"I love you man…" Jak looked at Tess briefly before taking Daxter outside. Naruto, who was leaning on a wall a while away perked up, but was confused at Daxter's rambling. "Cause you always got my back and…put up with me…you has pretty hair…" The fox teen blinked as Jak dumped Daxter in his arms.

"He's drunk. Watch him. I have to make a run for Krew, I'll be back to pick you two up." With that Jak hijacked the one person Zoomer next to them and took off, leaving a confused Naruto and a drunken Daxter behind.

"Ya know what Naru…" Daxter said as Naruto sat down with the ottsel. "You're too quiet! Ya gotta be loud! Enjoy life!" He continued and curled up into Naruto's arms. The blond chuckled and was slowly able to get his friend to calm down from his drunken stage so that when Jak returned with a large bag of money Daxter was able to join him inside the Hip Hog Haven.

The duo was only in there a moment before leaving, with a now fully sober Daxter. "Where to next?" Naruto asked as he slid behind Jak on a one person Zoomer. The green-blond grinned as he switched hover zone.

"We're going to pay the Baron a little visit." Jak said speeding off to the richer parts of Haven. Naruto, getting used to Zoomers, kept his arms lax around Jak's waist, his sapphire eyes taking in everything that flew past him. Where they really going to the Palace? Vin was able to power up the old elevator and Jak always did what he said.

The blond trembled lightly as he buried his face into Jak's back, feeling the muscles gliding under the shirt and skin as he leaned with the Zoomer when he took turns. Did Naruto really want to see that man that put him on the Most Wanted list? The same man that had hurt Jak?

* * *

><p>Naruto, scared of the noise the elevator made going up, clung to Jak's arm. This was it. They were really heading into the Palace. Once they stepped out of the elevator and the tower the trio froze in awe.<p>

They were thousands of feet above Haven and across from them was the Palace.

Naruto let go of Jak's arm as he took the lead, each of their steps calculated so they wouldn't plummet to their death. They timed their jumps across rotating rods humming with Eco then they were along side and below the thick metal cable. Jak, with Daxter on his shoulder vaulted from the two metal poles protruding out as Naruto leaped from them.

They went over and to the other side, leaping across a big gap. Jak pulled out his Scatter gun and disposed of the sentry gun above. Together they timed their jumps on the rotating spiked plates, Jak rushing ahead once on solid steel plating to take out the next sentry gun. Jak, Daxter, and Naruto found themselves timing jumps along side the cable with weak platforms and rotating rods powered by Eco.

Once under the cable Naruto stopped to take a breath, only for the platform to give out underneath him. He felt gravity take a hold of his body and pull him violently towards Haven's streets far below. A scream would have escaped the blond's lips, if Jak hadn't turned around and grabbed his hand at the last possible second.

Jak panted as he pulled Naruto up, thankful he turned when he did. "Are you alright?" Jak asked as he watched the teen's panicked sapphire eyes. The fox teen calmed his frantically beating heart and rapid breaths before nodding.

"Yeah, let's keep moving." Naruto said, giving a reassuring smile. The trio traversed the pipe, climbed to the top of the cable, and timed their jump with the spiked plating. Jak nearly miscalculated his jump, but instead off falling back off the cable he fell forward onto it.

And just like that the heavens opened up and rain poured down from them. This factor made their jumping even harder, especially when two rotating guns were firing an endless stream of bullets at them. Once past the guns they stopped for a moment to reclaim their breath before pushing onward.

They made a few quick jumps and found themselves on the Palace roof, the glass in front of them offering the perfect view of the throne room. They knelt on the roof, listening closely and shockingly there were able to overhear the Baron's conversation, even with the rain and how far down they were.

"I told you, I will have more Eco by week's end." The Baron's deep voice spoke to the Hologram of the Metal Head Leader. "We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised." There before the Baron was Errol, standing protectively before his leader. Naruto felt Jak tense next to him and the stored Dark Eco inside him sent out a small wave, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. That man, Errol, had done something to Jak and even though Naruto didn't know what he'd make that man pay.

"A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron." The Metal Head Leader crooned out from his Hologram, but he roared out the next part. "I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon Eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price!" With that the Hologram was gone. Errol turned to the Baron, his fist clenched in anger.

"He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late. I can take him!" Errol said, walking up to the Baron.

"Patience, commander. No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head Nest…You know that. I've seen what comes of such foolish plans." The Baron said calmly as he traced the ruined half of his face. "No! Strength is their weakness…We play helpless…We train them to eat from our hands, and then…Move forward with the plan!" The Baron said pointing towards Errol. "Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that Tomb found!"

"But you daughter has not been…agreeable."

"Aggg…I'll see to that problem. One way or another."

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" Jak whispered to Naruto and Daxter. Before either could answer Praxis spoke up again.

"And find that child and fox kid!" Both Jak and Naruto perked up at this, while Daxter's nose twitched and he rubbed it, trying to get the tingling feeling out of it. "If you spent half as much time looking for them as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl we would have pinned the child's royal ass to a wall long ago. That and we could have had the fox brat! Do you know how long I've waited for someone, ANYONE to tell me ANYTHING about him? That last report on him was Frank's report, and no one has reported anything about someone with a red hat. If our plan fails he is the only failsafe!"

Naruto and Jak looked at each other then their eyes widen as Daxter started to build up a sneeze that nether of them could stop. "As you wish. With enough persuasion, I'm sure our spies will…" Daxter sneezed.

"What was that?" Errol growled pointing his Eco pistol at the glass ceiling. Naruto stared up at Jak's face; the seventeen year old's hands on either side of his head. The once Eco Hero's body leaning over his with Daxter on the fox teen's chest. Red dusted their cheeks as they stared at each other on the small strip on metal on the glass ceiling. Their breath mingled and danced with the others' in the tense silence, waiting for a clue they could move again without getting caught.

They waited a hair longer before Jak stood, Daxter climbing onto his shoulder. The green-blond offered his hand to Naruto, who gladly appreciated the help up. The trio, with two of them with a dark blush on their cheeks, started walking, looking for a way out of the Palace. They didn't make it far before the Baron appeared in a Krimzon Guard Bot. The trio froze as they locked gaze, it was the Baron who spoke.

"So, we have a rat in the wall, do we?" There was a pause and then a grin broke out across his face. "A rat and fox with a boy it seems!" He chuckled darkly at seeing Naruto tense up. Oh yes, this was the fox they had been looking for. The Baron gaze flicker to Jak, his grin turning cruel. "Back for a few more Dark Eco treatments?" This taunt started the fight.

Jak's blue eyes became blocked out by soulless black, but that seemed to be the only thing the Dark Eco was affecting. Jak's hand pushed Naruto to move as he pulled out the Blaster gun. "Run and don't stop moving as long as he's shooting." The first part of Jak and Baron's fight went like that. The Baron shooting until his Eco shield fell, Jak getting a few hits on the Baron before he recharged, and running around trying to stay alive from the endless fire.

Daxter had found himself on Naruto's shoulder and when the Baron went through the Eco wall, Jak and Naruto followed after him, repeating the battle tactic, but this time the Baron used missiles, which were much easier to dodge than the bullets which had hit all three of them.

The missiles, had failed to hit any of them, seeing as they gave away their targets before they hit, and they were luckily not homing missiles. Again, the Baron was forced to retreat as Jak destroyed another Eco Cell on the Bot. And, like before Jak raced after him with Naruto and Daxter following.

Jak's soulless black eyes followed the Baron everywhere, easily shooting him down with the same tactic. After a long fight of jumping and dodging and getting burned by fire tornados the final Eco Cell was destroyed. The Bot's shell was destroyed but the cockpit and the Baron survived.

"The dark powers I gave you can't protect you forever! Since I made you, I can destroy you! We'll meet again soon! And don't think I've forgotten about you, Naruto!" The blond flinched and moved closer to Jak, whose eyes were slowly returning to their natural cold, dark blue. "When I find you next you won't escape so easily like this time!" With that the Baron flew away, leaving a trembling blond and a growling Jak behind.

"Naruto…let's go." Jak said turning to head up to the now broke Eco wall. He froze when Naruto's fingers laced with his. The once hero didn't say anything about it, feeling the blond trembling in his hand. The battle with the Baron had shaken them both up, and all three of them were hurt. Jak tugged Naruto along as Daxter clung to his shoulder.

Whatever the Baron wanted Naruto for he wasn't going to get him. And there was no way that man could destroy him. He didn't make him, no Jak made himself.

Together the three made it outside the Palace and were back a street level. "Jak…" Daxter said. The green-blond looked him, noting with a frown that his friend's fur was burned in some part. The ottsel pointed to Naruto, who was also covered in burns and bullet holes and looking like he was going to collapse at any moment. Jak lifted the fox teen into his arms and put him into the two person older Zoomer model as the rain continued to pelt them, making Jak notice his own wounds. Jak climbed into the Zoomer and switched hover zones.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio had managed to find a hidden stash of Green Eco aid on their way to the Underground. For half an hour they used up every bit of Eco and recovered from their wounds. When they did get to the Underground it was a shock to see an elderly man and an emerald haired five year old, who was sitting on the table, with Torn. As soon as Jak, Daxter, and Naruto approached them Torn snapped, causing the little boy to turn and face them.

"The city's on high alert. What the hell," The little boy looked up at Torn in shock at the word. "Did you three do?"

"Us?" Daxter asked jumping onto the table from Jak's shoulder. "Nothing. We've been…ah…sightseeing, right guys?"

"Really? Then why are the Krimzon Guards looking for… 'a dangerous young man with light hair, blue tunic, another young man with light hair in black, and a rabid orange RAT'?" Torn asked with a growl. Innocently, the little boy's blue eyes lit up and he smiled, pointing at the 'rat'.

"Ahh…Could be the new black this season." Daxter said with a fashionable pose. He then looked at Naruto, pouting at his black outfit.

"Look, we climbed up to the Baron's Palace…and…we tripped a few alarms." Jak said, skipping out the main bulk of their little 'adventure'.

"Oh right…that too." Daxter said as the little boy looked at them, twiddling his thumbs. He looked at Naruto with pleading eyes as Torn started to raise his voice.

"What? I didn't authorize a strike on the-"

"Hey, we kicked the Baron's as-"

"Butt! We kicked his butt!" Naruto said, giving a pointed look to Jak and then mentioning to the little boy. "Though, he managed to escape. We also overheard a meeting with the Metal Head Leader."

"You saw the Metal Head Leader?" The elderly man asked in his raspy voice as the boy looked at the three of them in horror before jumping off the table.

"No," Jak said as Daxter told Naruto the old man was Kor. "He was on a communicator, but we heard him talking with Baron Praxis."

"The Baron is bribing the Metal Heads with Eco!" Daxter added. Kor shook his head. "But the Baron's gonna double cross them!" At this an angered, thoughtful look formed on the elder's face.

"Is that so? Well our good Baron's wonderful 'charm' must have angered someone, because there's word from the Wasteland that Metal Head armies are on the move again!" The boy hid behind Kor's tunic at that, trembling slightly. Jak suddenly slammed his palm on the table looking at torn.

"Why didn't you tell me Ashelin was Praxis' daughter? What's your connection with her?" Jak slammed his fist on the table again, rage clearly visible in his eyes.

"That's none of your business!" Torn snapped back. "Since you stirred up the wumpbee's nest you and whiskers get to move four of our people to new safe houses. Get them each to the location they specify. Move all of them without ANY casualties. Don't screw this up!" Jak glared and then turned away, Daxter jumping on his shoulder. Just as Naruto was about to join them when Torn spoke up again.

"Not you Naruto." The room went tense as even Jak stopped and turned back. "You're staying here. Whiskers…not whisker twins." Torn said pointing to the whisker markings on the blond's cheeks. "Jak, go." The green-blond staid a moment longer before leaving, giving Naruto one last look. Naruto turned back to Torn, the kid, and Kor.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There was more to the search description of you." Torn's gravel voice was laced with suspicion and curiosity. "The KG radio we were able to get a long time ago told the guards that the 'young light haired man in black' is the fox they've been looking for, for years. That's a big difference than the city wide description of you." Naruto felt fear enter his veins, they knew. Not only the entire guard but now Krew most likely knew and the Underground now knew.

"We need to know if it's true." Kor said as the kid poked his head out from behind the elderly man. Naruto chewed on his bottom lips nervously before nodding. Torn's coal blue eyes narrowed, flashing up to the top of his blond head.

"I thought the fox had ears?" Naruto took a deep breath at Torn's question.

"I did…Krew had them cut off when he found me. I…have another way to prove who I am. I have a tail." Naruto said, feeling his trapped tail flick anxiously. Slowly, he was able to maneuver the tail out of his pants without having to undo them. All blue eyes in the room, but Naruto's, widened at seeing two thirds of the fluffy blond tail. The child walked towards him, reaching out to the furry appendage before taking his hand back, remembering his manners. Naruto nodded and allowed the boy to pet his tail.

"This changes everything…" Torn said just as his com-link went off. He looked at it, all of them missing the look Kor gave Naruto. "Jak's done with the mission. He'll be back soon. Does he know?" Torn asked, mentioning to the tail. Naruto nodded, smiling at the kid before tucking his tail away.

"Well we must be off." Kor said, pushing the child away from Naruto and towards the Underground entrance. "Thank you for keeping us." Torn nodded as they left, looking back at Naruto.

"It'd be best if you are kept hidden-"

"No!" Naruto yelled slamming both his hands on the table, unaware that Jak and Daxter had walked back in.

"No to what?" Jak asked standing beside Naruto. The fox teen opened his mouth to tell him that Torn wanted to keep him locked up, just like Krew but Torn spoke first.

"Nothing. You three have another mission. Scouts have been reporting movement in Dead Town. Creatures moving towards the Sacred Site, just as before." He said, changing the subject to the next mission. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the change but then decided maybe it was for the best Jak and Daxter didn't know.

"What happened…ah, before?" Daxter asked, clueless to the semi-tense air around him.

"Metal Heads broke through the old city wall. We fought them, but then the Baron pulled back, leaving everyone outside the 'new barrier' to die. Only the Shadow stayed and somehow stopped the attack."

"And now you expect us to go out there again?" Jak asked.

"You catch on fast! If you prevent the Metal Heads from reaching the Sacred Site, the Shadow will be…most grateful. He might even ask to see you." Jak turned away; ready to leave when Torn called him back. "Hey…I'm probably wasting this," He slid a new gun mod across the table at Jak, who caught it before it fell off. "But here's a Vulcan Barrel for that pea shooter of yours. Believe me, you're gonna need it." Jak attached it and showed off the new, improved gun, earning an eye roll and the shake of the head from Torn.

He sighed as the trio left. Jak did need the weapon upgrade…but with Naruto being the fox the Baron always went on about would the once hero truly need it? All he knew about the fox was that the Baron wanted him and that there was something powerful about him. So far all Torn had seen was a teen that was skittish and could show power at some points. Was he really the same fox the Baron talked about?

* * *

><p>As soon as Jak, Daxter, and Naruto stepped out into Dead Town Metal Heads sprung up from the ground. Before Naruto could attack they all fell victim to the new Vulcan Furry gun mod's quick fire. Jak grinned over at Naruto and he could tell that his friend just found his new favorite gun mod.<p>

The Metal Head on the island and the two on the walkway above met a similar fate but it was Naruto's claws that disposed of the next three that stood in their way. A few hops over some floating boards and the trio now faced two Metal Heads that threw what seemed to be Dark Eco grenades and tons of smaller scorpion-like Metal Heads. They fell to the last rounds from the Vulcan Furry as the two four legged Metal Heads above them met their end at Naruto's claws.

The trio pushed their way through the ruins, killing any Metal Head in their way. Some through had gotten lucky enough to wound Naruto or Jak, but only minor wounds seeing as whomever they attacked the other one quickly dispatched of them. When they rounded a corner and two more bomber Metal Heads greeted them Jak awakened the Dark Eco inside him that had been building.

It was horrifying to watch Dark Jak tear apart the Metal Heads mercilessly. Both Naruto and Daxter, who had claimed his shoulder for most of the mission, shook. The white skinned teen twitched violently as Jak's regular features took over once again. Hesitantly, Naruto approached him, resting a hand on his back. The muscles underneath his fingers jerked slightly as Jak willed himself to calm down, even with Dark Eco still in his body.

"I'm-" The once hero's sentence died as his cold, dark blue eyes went wide at seeing the Sacred Site, which was no more than a large hut. Daxter's face was of similar shock, horror, and awe as he too took in the site. Naruto was confused then his own sapphire eyes went wide.

It was same hut from some of his dreams. The hut that Jak and Daxter had been it at some points. It was their home.

"Is that…" Daxter started. "Is that…No, it couldn't be…that's not…"

"It'sSamos' Hut." Jak said, all three of them not believing their eyes.

"But…What?...How?...When?...Where?...Why?" Daxter asked. Similar questions ran through Naruto's mind. How could this horrible hell know asHavenCitybe the same place that Jak and Daxter grew up in? Where was the beach? The town? Naruto looked at Jak. This was thousands of years of damage from the dreams and Jak only looked slightly older than he did in his dreams. How was this possible?

"We're in the future, Dax." Jak answered both Daxter's spoken questions and Naruto's unvoiced ones. "This…horrible place…is…our…world!" Jak said breathlessly. There was nothing but silence as they stared at the Hut. They must have spent at least an hour just staring at it before Daxter spoke up and told them Torn must think they were dead for being gone so long, signaling the long, silent walk back to Haven.

* * *

><p>When they returned to Haven Naruto was confused as to way Jak was driving deeper into the slums than to Torn. "Jak?" The blond asked as his friend parked the three person Zoomer outside a hut in the darker section of the slums.<p>

"A little detour. Wait here for a moment." Jak said, jumping out of the Zoomer and walking into the hut. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms. Why did he ALWAYS have to wait in the Zoomer? For Krew he understood but why now?

When the doors shut behind Jak and Daxter they expected the Oracle to speak right away but when it didn't it was un-nerving. There was a long silence before Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and walked up to the Oracle.

"Okay, what's the big idea? You need me for something? Why would you call me here for no reason?" Of course Daxter never felt the tug like Jak.

"I did not call you here, weasel."

"Weasel!"

"Great warrior," The Oracle continued as if Daxter had never spoken. "I sense the Beast on you, stronger than before. The ninth son is safe, no matter how much the Dark Eco has twisted you." Jak gasped as the Oracle filled him with more Dark Eco. It called to him, parts of it begging to be tamed, to be used. "But know this. The control I give you know is not only for you to calm the dark anger in you and destroy the Metal Head Leader that now sees how strong you've become, but to protect the ninth son. He is still a child in the eyes of his siblings; you'd do well not to cross them." The Oracle finished.

Jak, now physically looking like his dark self, stared at his hands with more light in his soulless black eyes. The Dark Eco whispered tempting things as it caressed his insides lovingly. Parts of it growled harshly while other parts softly sang to him.

**_Use me. Release the built up power you've collected from the monsters you have killed. I am more powerful than any gun mod. Use me to lift you up._**

Jak felt his body leap into the air, spinning and curling it on itself as the static lighting of Dark Eco kept his body in this air, attacking anything nearby that would have harmed him. He landed perfectly, looking normal as the pitiful amount of Dark Eco in his body singing praise to him.

"Jak?" Daxter asked as his friend went to leave the hut.

"It's okay; I'm learning how to control it." Jak said before they joined a slightly pouting Naruto. "You seem upset." The green-blond started as he switched hover zone.

"I'm always told to wait…" Naruto said childishly, earning chuckles from Jak and laughter from Daxter. "It's not funny!" He said, though he meant it to be a threat his laughter gave himself away.

"Naruto?" Jak suddenly asked when they quieted down as they drove towards the Underground. "Do you have any siblings? Maybe eight of them?" Naruto's sapphire eyes went wide.

"Eight siblings? If I did that would be nine kids, and I don't know any family that big…but no I don't have any siblings…why?"

"Just wondering…"

* * *

><p>"Oh my Precursors!" Daxter yelled in shock as soon as the Underground door open and he was face to face with Torn. Even that outburst couldn't wipe off the smug look Torn had on his normally emotionless face.<p>

"The Shadow's decided it's time to meet you." Torn said, but his eyes spoke that the Shadow also wanted to meet the 'fox' everyone seem to think was so important.

"Why is that place in the ruins so important to you?" Jak asked softly, generally curious as to why his home was important.

"There's a powerful energy force at the old house. The Metal Heads are drawn to it." Torn said as Daxter tried to look past his shoulder.

"No kidding? Daxter and I used to know the guy that lived there." Jak said.

"So you're the new recruits," The Shadow, who was hidden behind Torn, turned as the second in command stepped away. All sets of blue eyes from the trio went wide. There before them was a young Samos that they either knew personally or saw the older version of in their dreams. "Who keep getting into trouble."

"Oh no, not you!" Daxter wailed, which seemed to go unnoticed.

"Welcome to our humble Underground movement. I am known as the Shadow," He said walking towards them. "But you may call me Samos. And you are?"

"Sheesh Jak, we went through all to meet his holiness?" Daxter asked jumping off Jak's shoulder and stood before the young Samos. "Ol' log in the head, grandpa green?" This earned an irritated look from Samos and a pissed off, horrified one from Torn.

"Don't you know who we are?" Jak asked.

"Sorry kid…never seen you before…and I never forget a face…especially one that ugly."Samos said pointing to Daxter, whose arms were crossed. The ottsel let out a sigh and shook his head.

"So it begins…"

"How is this possible?" Jak asked out loud. "We came though the rift with you…into the future…right?"

"Yeah!" Daxter cut in before Samos could talk. "You used to look older than dirt and uglier than a knotted stump." Jak shook his head as Samos looked ready to strangled Daxter and Torn looked at Jak as if it was his entire fault this was happening. "What gives? Did you get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?"

"Listen boys, I don't know what kind of twigs you've been chewing on, but I don't have time for this. We've got a Baron to overthrow, a child heir to protect, an invasion of Metal Heads to stop, a city to save, and a fox to keep out of the Baron's hands." All eyes briefly flashed to Naruto at that the last part before returning to Samos, who was now standing on some boxes to be more at eyelevel with the taller Underground members. "I'd say the schedule's pretty full! Besides, I haven't gone through any rifts. I hate teleporting."

"Sure sounds like the ol' Samos." Daxter said looking to Jak then Naruto then back toSamos.

"Right now,"Samos continued. "I need you to the Haven Forest and root out a few Metal Heads. That forest is my source of power, but I can't protect it much longer. Chase down and destroy all Metal Head scouts you find there. Good luck and welcome to the fight!"

"No." Naruto said firmly earning shocked looks from everyone. "We haven't rested, healed our wounds, or eaten properly since we left to see the soothsayer. Heck, we spent a night in the mountains! After that we infiltrated the Baron's Palace, and then saved the Sacred Site! That's not counting the mission Jak and Daxter did for Krew and you!" Naruto said pointing at Torn. "We're human! We need to heal and rest and eat! We can't keep going from mission to mission like some sort of robot!" At this point Naruto was yelling. "I thought the Underground was meant to care for the people of Haven City? Just because we're doing missions for the city does that mean we're not entitled to rest? Are you going to work us till we roll over and die like some wild animal? NO! We're not doing anymore damned missions until we're allowed to rest and eat and heal! And if you won't allow it well fine! I'll just take Jak and Daxter to my home I had before I was dragged into this mess and find us food like I used to and we won't return till we're healed!"

Naruto was breathing heavy at the end of his rant, his sapphire eyes now a dull ruby color as he stared into Samos' black eyes. The air was heavy for a long period of time. The fox teen gasped as Jak placed a hand on his shoulder, the red leaving his eyes, and unknowingly to him his whisker marks were no longer more pronounced.

"Understandable. I'm sorry. Torn, tell Peter to cook up a big meal for them."Samos said, a hint of fear in his eyes. Torn gave a nod and slipped into the kitchen. Jak soothing rubbed his thumb on Naruto's shoulder, trying to calm his friend's heavy breathing. Daxter pouted in thought, it was true they needed rest but seeing Naruto snap like that was like seeing Dark Jak for the first time, terrifying.


	8. Chapter 8

When Naruto woke up after what he thought was the best sleep in the world he almost went into a panic. The bed next to him that Jak and Daxter claimed as their own was empty. The fox teen sat up and stretched, cracking a few joints in his back. They must have woken up before him and went to do the mission Samos sent them on.

He yawned loudly as he joined Samos, the child from before, and a new face, a Crocadog. When Naruto stepped too close to the boy the protective creature growled, ears folded back and a jaw full of crocodile teeth was barred at him. The kid's eyes lit up and walked over to the fox teen, tugging on his hand happily.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he knelt down next to the boy, noticing how the Crocadog stopped growling but kept a weary gaze on him. The emerald haired boy pointed to his pet's tail then to Naruto, raising an eyebrow in question. The blond chuckled and smiled. "Sure." He said, pulling out his tail and letting the child play with it.

Soon Naruto found himself sitting on the Underground floor as the child played with his tail and he flicked it around, earning mute laughs from him. Every now and then the Crocadog would growl at Naruto, perking his ears up before calming down. They continued to play, even past noon.

The blond chewed on his lower lip. Did it really take Jak and Daxter that long to take out some Metal Heads in the forest? He didn't even have a com-link to contact them. Naruto ruffled the tuff of emerald hair in front of the boy's face, enjoying the smile that grew on the surprisingly tan young boy.

"I just got a report in from Ashelin." Torn's gruff voice filled the Underground as he entered from the door that lead to the hall which went into a three way split to the kitchen, infirmary, and more beds. "Vin's Eco Tanker from the Wasteland was filled with Metal Heads and it crashed into the bazaar sector of the city." He sighed, checking his newly wrapped gash on his arm, making sure the little child in Naruto's lap didn't see the blood that stained the bandages. "Luckily, Jak was passing through on his way from Port, had to do a quick mission from Krew. They were able to fight off the attack, but I don't like how this feels."

Naruto stood, holding the boy and jutting out his hip for the boy to sit on, who was now fascinated with his silky blond locks. The Crocadog growled and stood from his resting place, watching his master and the fox teen closely. "Where's this boy's caretaker? The old man?" Naruto asked remembering the boy had not been alone when they first met. Samos sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Kor had to deal with 'personal business'. He said he would pick the kid up at the Power Station, but we're stretched thin on all our operations. And as you can see I've been too busy to watch him and Torn just got out of the infirmary." Samos said with a sigh.

"I could take him, once Jak gets back." Naruto offered, almost letting out a purr-like sound as the boy found the spot where his nubs of ears met his skull and started to rub there. Samos smiled at them.

"That would be most helpful, but you must know the risks of taking the boy out. The Baron has already taken all of the children of Haven and placed them into prison. He's paranoid about finding the Heir of Mar." Naruto looked at the boy, who was now fiddling with the strange amulet around his neck.

"And he's the heir?"

"That's what we think," Torn's gravel coated voice answered. "Since he wears the Seal of the House of Mar. You should go wait outside, all three of you for Jak, the quicker he's informed the faster you can get the kid in and out of the danger zone. And Naruto?" The blond looked away from the kid to Torn. "The KG will swarm you guys once they see the child, you might have to kill to keep the kid away from them." Realization stung at Naruto, he might have to kill elves. Killing living people was a different story than killing Metal Heads and hostile creatures, they were monsters. The fox teen looked at the boy who gave him a soft smile, not understanding the danger he was about to go through.

"I understand." Naruto said, earning a nod from Torn. With the Crocadog trailing behind them Naruto, Samos, and the kid left the Underground to wait for Jak outside. It wasn't long before the boy and his pet started to get restless and started to run around. The boy smiled as he ran in a circle around Naruto and Samos, the Crocadog chasing after with his tongue rolling out of the monstrous jaw. Strange how something so powerful and fearsome could be so playful and loyal and protective over its master, in a way it was almost fitting.

As soon as Jak and Daxter rounded the corner the boy included him in the circle he was running in. Jak's blue eyes widened for a moment as he tried to understand why the kid was out before looking at Samos and Naruto.

"We need to take him to Kor at the Power Station." Naruto enlightened.

"Don't forget to take the kid's Crocadog with you." Samos added, and just as he turned to reenter the Underground the mentioned Crocadog slid between Samos and the door, snarling at him. The Shadow quickly took a step back. "Oh, hee, hee…isn't he sweet?"

"So what's this kid's story?" Jak asked mentioning to the boy who now was petting his Crocadog, who under the stroking of his master looked like the picture of innocence.

"I found him just wondering the streets. But that amulet around his neck means he may just be the lost heir to the city. But enough of that, take the kid and his mutt. Watch out for guard patrols and defend the kid at all cost." Jak jumped as the boy suddenly tried to take Jak's hand, making him take a step away from the boy. A flash of fear was in the once hero's cold blue eyes, as if he was afraid the slightest touch from him would taint or hurt him. "Oh…and if you happen to lose the Crocadog-" The beast snarled loudly, the cross between a dog's growl and the roar of a crocodile.

"Hey kid! Wait!" Naruto cried, seeing the boy already running off. The Crocadog was now bounding after him, Jak, Daxter, and Naruto hot on the creature's tail.

"Come back!" Jak said, pulling out his Scatter gun as they rounded the corner to be on the safe side.

That's when all hell broke lose.

As soon as one guard saw the child dozens more came out of nowhere. "Get the kid to a Zoomer Naruto!" Jak yelled over the sound of the Scatter gun's Red Eco powered bullets hitting steel and flesh and the resounding '_cha-ka-boom!_' that came with every shot at the guards. Naruto didn't want to see the life leave the Krimzon Guards' eyes, nor did he want the innocent boy before him to witness it. The fox teen grabbed the boy, holding his little body close to his chest, a hand on the back of his head to make sure he didn't see the death going on around him, the other supporting the boy's weight.

Unlike before, the Crocadog was now barking at Naruto, and he could have sworn he understood the creature was telling him to hurry up and follow him. Without thinking, the blond did, keeping the bounding green Crocadog in his sapphire eyesight. Naruto jumped into the first Zoomer he saw, not caring that it was a new two person model. The Crocadog snarled and lashed out against any guard that got to close to them as Jak quickly joined them, hotwiring the vehicle. Naruto's clawed hand reached down as the Zoomer roared to life, grabbing the kid's Crocadog by the scruff and jerking him onto his lap with the boy.

Shots fired out everywhere as Jak drove. Daxter firing off Blaster rounds at the guards that were gaining ground on them in their Zoomers. "Naruto!" Jak yelled over the fighting around them. "I'm going to stop the Zoomer near the Power Station! Get inside as fast as you can with the kid!" The moment the Zoomer showed the slightest signs of slowing Naruto bolted, holding the kid close to his chest still and allowing the Crocadog to sprint a head of them, barking. The fox teen could hear Jak's footfalls behind them and it was only when all members of their group were safely inside the Power Station did Naruto put the kid down.

The Crocadog followed them, seemingly skipping as Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and walked up to Kor. "Samos told us to bring the kid to you." Daxter said as the boy ran towards the elder.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to keep him close." Kor said as he placed a hand on the boy's back. The Crocadog froze next to Jak, a death glare on Kor as he growled dangerously. "How sweet…" It was bitter and full of hate as Kor glared back at the creature. The dog immediately lightened up and ceased his growling, rolling out his tongue happily as Jak stroke the top of his head.

"Interesting. That insufferable mutt never liked anyone but the boy before." Kor said as he lent down into the face of the Crocadog and Jak, who knelt to pet the creature better. The Crocadog growled at Kor before relaxing under Jak's petting again. Naruto chuckled from behind Jak as Daxter stood silently beside him.

"I guess I'm just good with animals." Jak said, sending a smirk up to Naruto and to the side at Daxter. The Crocadog seemed to smile, Daxter looked ready to smack Jak, and Naruto had a cross look between horrified and embarrassed.

"I hope we have enough Eco to keep the Metal Heads at bay." Kor said turning back to the large computer screen before them. "During my travels in the deep Wasteland I saw some of the bigger ones. Awesome creatures."

"We saw a big one coming out of a rift once." Daxter said, mocking a monster destroying a city. "He was uuuuuuugly!" Kor scoffed, as if he took the remark personally.

"I have some valuable information for you three. The Baron is conducting an excavation at the Dig. He's still looking for that ridiculous Tomb…" Kor trailed off, glaring hatefully at the Crocadog that was now using his walking cane as a place to relief himself. He shook he cane free of urine as he continued. "Frankly, I don't believe it exists, but you might as well go out there and disrupt his operation just in case." He turned his hatefully glare at Jak, Daxter, and Naruto, who were all laughing quietly to themselves at what just happened.

Kor growled low in his throat, an inhuman sound he shouldn't have been able to make. His next words came out sharp and cold. "Knock down all the scaffolding at the site." His voiced softened again as he walked towards the boy. "That should set him back. Here is an Air Train Pass to get you out there." The boy shyly walked up to Jak and offered the pass. There was a moment of pure silence that even the computers' sounds did not pierce before Jak softly, and carefully took the pass from the much smaller hand.

* * *

><p>Naruto did not join them at the Dig. He meandered around Haven, having no really destination to go, just walking. What he wasn't expecting was to hear a familiar screaming ottsel flying past him more than once with a Lurker. He also heard Daxter scream out that missions for Krew were getting worse by the day.<p>

That's how the fox teen found himself leaning outside the Hip Hog Haven, knowing Jak and Daxter would soon be there, or maybe come out of it. He didn't have to wait long before the double-trouble duo stepped out.

"Naruto! Man are we glad to see you! You have no idea what Krew asked us to do! Go back to the Sewers!" Daxter said as if it was the biggest crime on earth. Jak rolled his eyes and shook his head. Naruto chuckled as Daxter told his few of the past few hours as they made their way towards the Sewers on foot. One quick glance at Jak at certain points was all Naruto need in order to check the creditability of the ottsel's story.

It wasn't long before the trio found themselves taking the rickety old elevator down into the familiar Sewers. Jak pulled out his Vulcan Furry gun mod and then they pushed into the Sewers, tracing familiar steps until they made it to the capped pipes.

"That way," Jak said pointing to the twisting pipes and wire. "Think you can hold on while we use the JET-Board?" This would be Naruto's first time on the hover board, but it was best they gave it a shot. It was difficult getting all three of them to balance on such a small board and even more so to take the steep angles of the wiring and pipes. But, they made it out in one piece.

Once Jak turned the wheel for the drainage the trio were back on the JET-board, just passing over the top of the still submerged Statue of Mar. It seemed impossible that all three knew just went to turn their bodies to dodge things and the right time to leap over obstacles. Soon, after dodging what seemed to be an endless wave of death, all the drainage wheels were turned and the trio hovered back to the now no longer submerged Statue of Mar.

Jak and Naruto stared up at the Statue in awe. This was Mar, founder of Haven City. Daxter groaned, bored with the Statue even after five seconds and jumped off Jak's shoulder and climbed the metal statue. He went straight to the massive ruby in Mar's staff and the key poking out from the gem. With a few tugs the Ruby Key was freed, but the force Daxter used caused him to titter back and loose his grip on the artifact.

"Whoa! Got it." Jak said easily catching it then looking up too Daxter with a wink. "Where would you be without me eh Dax?"

"Well, Jak," Daxter started, putting his paws on his hips as he looked down at his friends. "I probably wouldn't be two feet tall, fuzzy," Now he was listing them off on his fingers. "And running around in a sewer without a pair of pants…God, I miss pants." Daxter said longingly before jumping down and landing on Naruto's shoulder.

"Pants?" Naruto asked before Jak could stop him. The whole way back out of the Sewer the walls echoed with Daxter's rant about pants. How they felt, how they would hug his-

Luckily, Brutter's voice on the com-link cut him off. Naruto listened, confused as to why a Lurker was offering 'half a shiny thing' in thanks. Jak looked over at Daxter then Naruto.

"We should check it tomorrow."

"BEST IDEA ALL DAY!" Daxter cried, getting sick of mission after mission. Naruto smiled and they begun their walk to the Underground.

"I heard Peter and the cooks are making Yakow stew with some wumpbee honey." Naruto said, remembering hearing that it was on the menu for tonight.

"What are we waiting for then?" It was Jak that said that. A playful gleam filled his cold, blue eyes and before they registered what they were doing Naruto and Jak were racing through the industrial part of Haven towards the Underground, Daxter laughing.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen it! Boiling lava on all sides and the heat alarm blaring off! And for some reason I had the most catchy song stuck in my head…odd because we were face to face with death and that it was so up-beat. But! There was Dark Eco bombs EVERYWHERE and no cooling balloons in sight so then we-" Daxter's heroic tale of the time he and Jak braved the Lava Tube was cut short as Peter entered the small area in the kitchen that was home to two small tables.<p>

Peter was a large elf, and all of it muscle. He towered over every member in the Underground with his height reaching almost a full seven feet; he was only an inch off the mark. The skin that slid easily over his hardened muscle was a few shades darker than most Havenites' skin. His body was covered with faded scars but the scars that stood out the most was four claw marks that started at his jaw and wrapped their way around his neck and stopping at his opposite shoulder. His head was shaven, leaving black fuzz behind. Peter's brown eyes betrayed his physical appearance; they were the eyes of a father.

As with every Underground member some things were taboo to say in front of certain members. With Peter it was the tattoo on his arm, in curly letters was the name Sharon. One of the newer members had mocked the tattoo, teasing Peter about it despite the fact he was shorter than even Naruto in both height and muscle mass. The man had found himself in the infirmary with a broken arm, nose, three broken ribs with another two bruised, busted lip, two black eyes, and was covered in bruises.

Peter was also a silent man and normally spoke in one worded sentences with everything except when it came to his food and mission reports. And cooking was one of the best things he could do. The elf was a culinary genius, able to make a delectable dish out of anything.

"Yakow stew with a side of wumpbee honey for dessert." Peter's deep, smooth voice said as he placed bowls of stew in front of Jak, Daxter, and Naruto for them to eat. Glasses of water followed with a small dish of honey with bread.

"Wow! Thank you." Naruto said as he started to eat. Daxter dove right in, chewing loudly as he continued the Lava Tube story. Jak was more mannered than his two friends. Peter sat down to listen as well, having heard most of the tale when he was warming up the stew for the three.

"Then we were trapped! Four spinning balls FILLED with Eco were keeping us in the room. Only a few cooling balloons were in the chamber and the alarm was still blaring out!" Naruto smiled as he listened and ate, his sapphire eyes looking at Peter's tattoo every now and then. Part of him couldn't help but wonder whose name it was and what relation did they have with Peter?

At the end of their late supper Naruto got the courage to ask. "Peter?" The large elf looked up from collecting the dishes, raising an eyebrow, a signal that he could continue. "I hope that I'm not prying, and you can break my arm if you want to but…I couldn't help but wonder…who is Sharon?" The room was quiet, even Daxter stopped retailing of another story, this one about his and Jak's adventure in the Spider Cave and how many times they nearly died in the Dark Cave part of it. Peter's brown eyes flickered with deep sorrow and pain. Naruto felt guilty at asking such a personal question and went to take it back, but Peter answered first.

"Daughter. Four. Baron took." Peter said then turned his back to them. Naruto looked down. The Baron did take all the kids in Haven, all because he was looking for the Heir of Mar. It wasn't fair. The fox teen didn't even know he had tears leaking down his face till Daxter was on his shoulder, brushing them away with the back of his furry paw.

"It isn't fair Daxter." Naruto said looking at the ottsel.

"I know it isn't. But this is all the more reason to stop the Baron." Daxter said as Jak placed a hand on Naruto's back. That night Naruto had nightmares about children being torn out of their families' arms and thrown into dirty prison cells. Jak had a nightmare about a similar topic.

_It was cold. He didn't like the cold. He wanted to go back, get back to his dad and away from this man holding him. Where was his dad? What happened to him? The boy blinked, as the man cursed loudly. A loud, viscous, feral roar filled the air as a green blur sank its teeth into the man's leg. He screamed and dropped the boy. _

_He ran. The green blur from before running along side him, urging him to run faster as the man roared out._

_"Don't just stand there! Get that boy!" There was the pounding of feet. He didn't want this. He wanted to go home were it was warm, back to his dad. Tears fell from his eyes but he kept pushing. The Crocadog lashing out violently at any Krimzon Guards that got too close to the boy. When he no longer heard the feet thundering after him the boy ducked away into a small gap between two buildings. _

_"Where'd he go?"_

_"You lost him Frank? Veger is going to be so pissed when he finds out!"_

_"**Shut up! **Just help me find the brat!" There was more footsteps and the guards left, the boy's pet sliding into the gap next to his master when they were gone. The boy wrapped his arms around the Crocadog, burying his face into his short fur and cried._

* * *

><p><strong>Now would be a good time to explain the timeline a little and certain events. It'll help understand Jak's life and questions like Who? When? Where? Things like that involving the strange time-warp thing that goes on in this game-story. We'll start off before Jak was born.<strong>

***Baron Praxis over throws Damas, sentencing him to death. Since there are still loyal guards they take Damas and his pregnant wife to an ancient abandoned war fort. Some stay to help their king while others return to Haven. Over time they build Spargus City.**

***Veger helps the Baron and rises to power.**

***Jak is born and grows up. Sometime when he's growing up Jak is giving the Crocadog as a gift from Damas. He also has the Seal of the House of Mar.**

***Veger hears that Damas is alive and has an heir. Knowing of Mar's bloodline and their ability to channel Eco Veger kidnaps Jak when he is around three for experiments. The Crocadog, being a very loyal species when kept as pets, follows and helps Jak escape before anything bad happens. Frank is one of the guards helping Veger out. Jak and the Crocadog run into Young Samos and are taken into the Underground. The Baron is told of the Heir of Mar but not the fact Damas lives. He orders all kids to be taken and thrown into prison, fearing an uprising if Haven knew there was an heir. Sig is sent to find young Jak by Damas.**

***A little later the events of Jak II from the kid's point of view. At the start of this older Jak enters Haven and taken prisoner for two years, aging young Jak to the age of about five. This also ages Frank by only two years, same as all characters.**

***Young Jak is sent into the past to grow up and later complete the events of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy.**

***Events of Jak II from Jak's point of view. BUT this is only age wise for Jak with the years he grew up, this goes along side with the kid's point of view. So this is happening at the same time through the kid's point of view, just through his elder version's eyes.**

***Events of Jak 3. **

**Now it's a little confusing seeing as we have two Jaks at the same time but, listen up. We'll do a little chart now to clear it up a little…hopefully.**

**Young Jak taken in by Underground-Older Jak falls out of sky, captured**

**Ages two years-Ages two years**

**Does really nothing in Jak II-Does everything is Jak II**

**Sent back to grow up in Sandover-Stays in Haven **

**Remember the events in the little chart above ARE HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME! So hopefully this clears up the timeline with Jak's age, event wise what's going on in Haven and all the other places, and the whole paradox time-warp.**

**Also sorry for the long wait, but if it helps this whole story has been typed and I'm working on the sequel, and I'm even playing and planning out the fourth one! Yes, there's going to be four fanfics with Jak and Naruto. I hope you will all continue to read and not beat me up!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Refreshed, Jak, Daxter, and Naruto made out to Brutter's hut in the water slums. It was impossible to tell what time of day it was but based on the Eco powered clocks in the Underground they had set out before sunrise. Naruto blinked in confusion at seeing the strange, golden and glowing comma shaped metal on the door of Brutter's hut. Just as Naruto removed the piece Brutter's voice came through the com-link, making both Naruto and Daxter jump and Jak reflexively reached for his Scatter gun.

"That is it. Piece of Seal, yes? Nice and shiny, huh? All yours. Uh oh, I think red troopers approaching." With that Brutter's voice faded away. Naruto's sapphire eyes went wide at the sheer number of KG transport Zoomers. Jak's grinned at the prospect of a fight until Daxter wailed in his ear.

"There's no way we can take ALL these guards!" The ottsel yelled. Jak's eyes flashed to the water, seeing a clear escape route, until he caught a glimpse of the Krimzon Guard territory gun. He cursed under his breath as the Zoomers' opened to let the troops out.

"The JET-board!" Naruto said, already tucking the Piece of the Seal in Jak's pouch and removing the JET-board. It was heart pounding, trying to dodge guards, the guns on the transport, people, and the territory gun in the water. Even after the trio managed to make it out of the slums the still had hundreds of guards on them.

Jak quickly hijacked the three person Zoomer and soon they were speeding off to Precursors know where. Naruto placed a hand to his rapid heart as Daxter hollered over the roar of the Zoomer as the alarms in Haven died out. "What a rush! Those were some fancy moves on the JET-board Jak! Even with all of us on it!" Jak grinned and chuckled.

"We could have taken them though." He said looking at his friend then back to the road. Naruto shook it heard, if they would have staid and fought their way through no one would know if the water was even brown or clear because it would have been taken over by crimson blood.

"Guys!" Vin's panicked voice came in over the com-link, which Jak threw at Naruto to answer, after all he was driving.

"What is it Vin?" Naruto asked as Jak started to make his way to the Power Station, thinking the bundle of nerves had another mission for them.

"We got big trouble again! Get over here quick!"

* * *

><p>Vin's strange steel, floating machine lowered him down when they arrived, looking as panicked as ever. The machine gracelessly fell to the ground with a loud '<em>ka-thunk!<em>' causing Naruto to flinch at the sound of metal on metal. Vin was cowering into the metal machine as he spoke

"Guys! We've still got trouble at the Strip Mine! I think the Baron set me up! Actually…ah, ahh." Vin stood and rushed over to one of the numerous computers. "I think everybody's trying to kill me!" He yelled, terror laced in every word as he started typing.

"What are you talking about, Vin? You just need to calm do-" Naruto was cut off by Vin's loud voice.

"I CAN'T! You know those Eco Wells the Baron had us drill? It seems he never intended to pipe them into the city grid! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"Dude, just calm down." Daxter said. This caused the trembling male to turn to them, eyes wide behind his thick glasses.

"But open Eco Wells will attract more Metal Heads! You've got to close them off!" Vin yelled, taking Daxter, who had jumped off Jak's shoulder at some point, and shaking him. The white-teal haired man rushed over and lifted a heavy crate of bombs. "Now these plasmite bombs should do the trick." The crate was shoved into Jak's arms, who had been trying to talk to Vin. He stumbled under the sheer weight of it, trying to get a grip on the crate. "Drop one in each well, eh and the blast will do the rest."

Jak's balance slipped causing the top bomb to fall off and land in Daxter's hands. Shocked, he threw it up and then lunged to catch it again. "Hey! Be careful!" Naruto chided. Jak stumbled some more under the weight, giving the fox teen a mock glare.

"Plasmite, huh? Cool. How does it work?" Daxter asked, shaking the bomb. The bomb opened up and suddenly started flashing red. "Agggh! I believe this is yours!" Daxter yelled throwing it to Naruto. The blond's sapphire eyes widen and he threw it to Vin.

"No give backs!"

"Hey! Not my problem anymore!" Vin said throwing it back to Naruto, who chucked it to Daxter.

"No. Really I insist!" Daxter said, throwing the bomb back to Vin.

"Hey. You're the hero!" Vin said, nearly dropping the bomb and throwing it back to Daxter.

"No! Jak's the hero!" The bomb was thrown on top of all of its sisters. Jak flinched at the '_clang!' _that came with it. There was a moment of silence then all the bombs opened and started to flash red, all of them beeping. "Oops. Sorry. My bad…" The ottsel said under Jak's glare.

"Great! Now you've armed the whole lot! Don't move!" Everyone froze, looking at Vin. "On second thought, MOVE! Far away!" Vin yelled. "Go through the portal and drop one bomb into each well before they all go off!" Jak, Daxter and Naruto were already rushing through the Warp Gate, almost missing Vin's last cry to them. "YOU ONLY HAVE TWO MINUTES!"

It was a mad rush getting on the hover board and then racing all around the Strip Mine. The hard part was getting to the last well, Naruto counting off the last five seconds off in his head as they got away from the well before it and all the others exploded. Jak put away the JET-board, Naruto and Daxter standing on either side of him. Naruto and Jak watched, amused, as Daxter started to attack the air.

"Woo. High YA! Whaaa-" Just then a delayed bomb went off, the shockwave from it coming from the well they were the closest to. Daxter was sent flying as Naruto was pushed to the ground, Jak's body over him. The dust cleared and Naruto found himself staring up into Jak's cold, dark blue eyes. Even Jak's pale cheeks were covered in a light pink, which was dwarfed by how red Naruto's was. There was a cough and both of them looked to see Daxter tapping his foot.

"Are you two love-doves done yet?" Both Jak and Naruto's eyes grew and the two sprang away from the other, coughing awkwardly.

"Thanks." Naruto said as Daxter climbed up onto his shoulder, smirking a little.

"Welcome." Jak said under his breath as they went to leave the Strip Mine, the blush still on the two's faces. On the other side of the Warp Gate Daxter shook his head.

"What a brain wreak! Vin sure is scared of Metal Heads." He said, earning a smack upside the head.

"Be nice Dax." Naruto said, looking over at their friend at his computers.

"And for good reason," Kor said as he entered the Power Station. "I've seen what Metal Heads do when they take a city. The destruction. The killing. The devouring." Naruto couldn't stop the cold chill that ran down his back, a chill that seemed to have gone down Jak's spine as well. Kor almost sounded…excited as he said the last part. "The Baron's scheming will only result in this city's falling prey like all the others before it. We must replace Praxis before it's too late. I'm happy to say that you," Kor looked at Daxter. "And your sidekicks," A look to Jak and Naruto. "Are causing quite a stir in our fight against the Baron."

"You hear that guys? You're the sidekicks!" Jak shook his head and looked at Naruto. It was fair to point out that Daxter had admitted not too long ago that Jak was the hero. Kor suddenly patted his robes, earning a look from the trio.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. A strange look passed over Kor's eyes before he shook his head at the fox teen.

"It's just my aching bones." He said before informing them of another important task that needed to get done. "We have word the Baron is sending one of his large tanker ships out to the Drill Platform to pick up a load of ill-gotten Eco. Go out and knock out that ship! The Shadow will send a team from the Underground to pick up the Eco later. Keep up the good work. We're counting on you." Just as Jak was about to leave through the Warp Gate his com-link when off, the tune telling him it was Torn.

"Jak, we need Naruto back at the Underground." Before they could object the com-link went dead. Daxter leaped off of Naruto's shoulder onto Jak's pouting slightly.

"What does ol' dark and gloomy want with you?" The ottsel asked.

"No idea. But I better go. We should meet back up later. How about at the Port?" Jak nodded and then jumped through the Warp Gate. Naruto turned and passed by Kor, heading to the Underground. The fox teen even missed it when the elder man brushed his hand against Naruto's side, a cruel smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p>"I'm sending you out with Peter, Quix, and Rucah. You're mission is to simply retrieve the Baron's Eco after Jak shoots it down. Quix is squad leader, no questions. Get you ass in gear solider. They're waiting for you deeper into the slums." Torn had told him. Naruto had spotted them quickly, it was kind of hard not to spot them even though they and the Krimzon Guard Hellcat they painted bright orange was behind someone's hut.<p>

Peter was waiting in the driver's side of the Hellcat and a man was in the gun turret on the back. His blue-black hair was in a mess, falling into board jade eyes, though when they spotted him they seemed to flash with recognition then guilt. He looked away, fiddling with something in the pocket of his standard Underground uniform with a blue bandana hiding most of his face.

Then Naruto found a pair on long, lean, tan legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. Breast that felt bigger than Tess's looked were pressed against his back. Naruto gasped and stumbled, bringing his arms behind him to support a surprising flat rear compared to the woman's bust. The fox teen looked over his shoulder to see frizzed silver-blond hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in years and dark pink eyes.

"You must be the fox kid everyone goes on about now-a-days! I'm Quix, the man in the driver's seat is Peter, and the bump on a log spy in the gun turret is Rucah." The man snorted, waving her off.

"I'm Naruto." The fox teen said as the woman slid off his back and skipped over to the orange Hellcat. Her outfit was also a standard Underground uniform, but her bust strained tightly against the martial and seemed to flood out of the low collar.

"Well Naruto, welcome to the team! Peter's the powerhouse, Rucah is the marksman, and I'm the leader, also the beauty and brains. We're going to head out once Jak takes out the tanker so-" Torn's scratchy voice came on over the Hellcat radio, cutting of Quix.

"Jak's downed the Tanker; it's fallen at coordinates 47-BNS-002-SSWP. Secure the location. After that Crow and Jewell will come and recover the Eco. Make sure to protect them until they've returned to base."

"Alrighty then! Let's get a move on!" Quix said sliding into the turret with Rucah, leaving Naruto to claim the passenger seat. The Hellcat took the sky with an almost purring sound. The blond let his eyes travel around looking for the fallen Tanker before looking behind him to the turret. Rucah looked away quickly when Naruto looked at them, intently focusing on the disappearing Haven City with pursed lips. Quix smiled at him and leaned her body so she was closer to him, also giving him a view of her very well endowed chest.

"What is it?" She yelled over the whipping winds around them. Naruto's sapphire eyes shot up from her breast to her eyes, blushing darkly. It wasn't his fault; they were just so…out there.

"Who are Crow and Jewell?" Quix laughed, soft and airy just like her voice.

"There the only two people who are trained in handling Eco in the Underground. Sure, the Shadow can too, but he can only really channel and handle Green Eco. They were once in the Krimzon Guard and studied the different properties in Eco and how what type reacts to certain things. They're two of the most valuable members the Underground has. That's why they're not being sent in till after we secure the crash sight. Even then we got to watch their backs as they pack up the Eco and see if any of the spilt Eco, if anything did spill, can be saved. They'll also know if it's useless or if we're in a dangerous situation, like Eco types mixing together or free Dark Eco."

"Here." Peter said as the Hellcat slowly started to descend. The group got out, Rucah pulling out a Scatter gun, even though it seemed to have a narrower barrel than Jak's. Peter simply stood, no weapon needed. Quix leaped out of the back with a large grin, an Eco pistol held in her hands.

"Rucah, I want a perimeter set up, kill any Metal Heads and hostile creatures. Peter, check the inside area of the perimeter, anything that shouldn't be here, get rid of it. Naruto, you're with me. We're going to check the Tanker for any KGs, supplies, and find the Eco so it'll be easier to open up the Tanker and make the extraction easier." Quix said, walking towards the open cockpit of the Tanker. Naruto followed after her, flexing his hands as he did.

Naruto kicked aside many useless items. It seemed all the Krimzon Guards had either jumped ship when it went down or abandoned the Tanker once it crashed. "Bingo!" Quix said as she found a locked door. "Naruto, think you can tear this door open? I'm not a hacker or a lock-pick." Naruto nodded flexing his hands then started the long process of carving out the door. The steel fell loudly against steel, revealing a whole cargo hold filled with tons of Eco. Quix let out a low whistle. "Damn. I'm going to check on Rucah and Peter. Find out how many barrels of what Eco we got in here then report to me."

"Sure thing." Naruto said watching as the girl ran out of the Tanker and into the forest. The fox teen sighed and started weaving his way between barrels, making tally marks in his head. He jumped and nearly sliced off the newcomers face when he felt his presence.

"Sorry man. Totally, like thought you would hear me. I'm Crow." Crow was a small man with long limbs but a short torso. He wore what everyone else in the Underground really wore, only with a few splashes of silver every now and then. His red hair was pulled back into a small pony-tail and his hazel eyes flashed around from barrel to barrel, making calculations in his head. His face was also covered in Krimzon Guard tattoos, just like Ashelin and Torn. "So like, what are we dealing with?"

"Six barrels of Blue Eco, three of Green, nine Red, two Yellow, five of Dark, and five of another one...but those barrels are unmarked." Naruto said pointing to the closest unmarked. Before Crow could open it a female voice chimed in.

"Rucah says we don't have a lot of time. Metal Heads are coming in fast." The two turned to see a tall woman, maybe only an inch shorter than Peter with long, straight pale blond hair. Her right eye was missing and a scar closed the socket shut and her other eye was a light blue color. Her outfit was modest, coving nearly all her skin. As with all Krimzon Guard members, former or present ones, she also had tattoos all over her face.

"Hey, Jewell, like, help me open this. There are five unmarked barrels and we totally need to check them before like, moving them." Naruto watched in fascination as Jewell and Crow opened the barrel with ease.

"Like, holy mother of the Precursors is that…" Crow trailed off looking at the swirling pure white Eco in the barrel.

"Quick check the others." Jewell said. All of the unmarked barrels had the same white colored Eco.

"They're like, all Light Eco. This is…wow…" Naruto could only stare in wonder at the Light Eco.

"Shit, this stuff is super rare. I have no idea where the Baron would get this. We have to get this out now. Metal Heads will swarm this place and Praxis isn't going to let this Eco go away without a fight. Come on Crow."

* * *

><p>Naruto had never seen anyone move so fast, delicately, and all while carrying who knows how heavy barrels of Eco. Crow and Jewell were able to load everything on their cargo Zoomer and soon all six were headed back to the Underground. As soon as they made it back the gang dispersed.<p>

Jewell and Crow were busy with unloading the Eco and making sure it got to where the Shadow and Torn wanted it to go. Peter headed back into the kitchens and whipped them up a light lunch. Rucah had to head back to his undercover position, which he parted with giving Naruto a regretful look before leaving. Quix was spray painting something on her orange Hellcat and Naruto, well; frankly he had no idea how deep in the Underground base he was.

"What are you painting?" Naruto asked, still resting in the passenger side. Quix grinned and threw the black spray paint can behind her.

"A swirl where the Krimzon Guard symbol used to be. Now my baby is officially mine." She slid into the driver side and started up the Hellcat. "Where are you heading Naruto? I'll take you there."

"Thanks. I'm heading to the Port."

* * *

><p>Jak was getting nervous. His foot kicked at the same spot repeatedly for the past hour. Daxter even seemed to be getting jittery. The ottsel had been doing anything to keep himself occupied. The once hero looked up from the concrete he had been abusing as a Hellcat lowered itself next to him a spin so the passenger side facing him. It was weird seeing an orange Hellcat with black swirls on it.<p>

"Thanks for the ride Quix!" Naruto said jumping out of the Hellcat. The fox teen smiled at Jak and Daxter, earning an upward twitch of the green-blond's lips.

"Naruto! Catch!" Quix yelled throwing something at the sixteen year old. He turned and caught it, looking at the strange device with awe. "Call me up sometime! The team's codes are already in there, and Torn added a few others you might need. See you later bud! Take care!" With those as her parting words the silver-blond took off, heading off to Precursors know where. Naruto smiled at the com-link and tucked it into his pocket, turning to face his two friends.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to go on a mission to help recover the Eco from the Tanker you blew out of the sky." Naruto said as Daxter leaped to his shoulder. Jak opened his mouth, only to be cut in by Daxter.

"How'd it go? Did you get to fight any Metal Heads? Who was that cute girl? Who were all on the mission with you? What did-" Daxter's endless list of questions was cut off by the fox teen placing a hand over the ottsel's mouth. Naruto chuckled at his friend's questions and the feign look of hurt in his eyes.

"It went well. No. Quix. Peter, Rucah, Jewell, Crow, and Quix." Naruto answered then looked at Jak, who was smiling a little at them. "What were you going to say Jak?" The once Eco Hero looked away briefly and Naruto could have sworn a faint pink dusted his cheeks.

"I…Sig called. He said Krew is out and won't be back at the Hip Hog Haven for the rest of the day. He wants to see us…all three of us." Jak said, obviously it was only half of what he wanted to say but Naruto let it drop. The blond's hand fell from Daxter's mouth and the trio walked to the saloon.

Naruto was very hesitant to enter the Hip Hog Haven. His body trembled fearfully as he watched Jak enter the saloon. What if Sig lied and Krew was in there? Would the Wastelander really be that cruel? The blond nearly jumped out of his skin when Daxter's face appeared in front of him.

"You okay?" The ottsel asked with concern in his eyes. Even Jak stopped from inside the Haven to watch him. Naruto took a deep breath, which did nothing to help his trembling or his nerves, and forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Let's go see Sig." He said and took a very small step inside the saloon. Jak frowned at how shaken the blond was, confirming his past thoughts that Krew had in fact done something to Naruto, and it was definitely the same thing Errol had done to him. The once hero grabbed the fox teen's hand, which quickly grasped his tightly and he could still feel him tremble violently.

The trio approached the bar and Daxter, in an attempt to lighten the mood to make Naruto feel more comfortable and to flirt with Tess, jumped onto the bar. The ottsel gave Tess a smooth grin and started to tell a fabricated story. "So there I was toe to toe with FIVE of the nastiest Metal Heads you ever saw! Slime oozing from monstrous jaws! Teeth sharper than daggers! Slowly, all TEN of 'em surrounded me!" Sig and Jak rolled their eyes. Naruto loosened his grip on Jak's hand and stopped shaking as violently as the story continued; even if it was clearly a tall tale it was helping him relax.

"But do I surrender? No! I summon my highly trained killer instincts and pounce!" Daxter yelled, pouncing on some invisible enemy and then started to attack the air. "Hya! Chooya! Whaa! WAA! And when the dust cleared…there were TWENTY less Metal Heads in the world!" Daxter finished by lying down in front of Tess, looking very smug. By now Naruto had almost fully relaxed and let go of Jak's hand but his body was still coiled slight, ready to bolt at any second.

"Ohhh, Daxter you're amazing!" Tess cooed, having believed the whole story.

"Yeah, I know. Scratch me there." He said pointing to his back. Tess smiled and did so as Sig spoke, a slight laugh in his voice as he addressed the ottsel.

"Quite a story there, golden boy. I guess you're just the 'animal' I need for another dangerous gig." Then his voice took a serious turn. "Combat Metal Heads have now been spotted right here in Haven Forest. These new bad boys have special camouflage, so they're tough to spot, but I'm sure with your 'killer instincts' you'll mange." Sig said. The mission was clear enough, so and take out all these Metal Heads. Daxter sighed loudly and looked at Tess.

"Another mission that only _I_ can do. I must leave, but wait for my return." He said overdramatically as he jumped onto Jak's shoulder. Naruto went to follow them out when Sig placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful chili pepper. Krew's still looking for you." Naruto nodded and gave the Wastelander a small smile.

"Thanks, I will."

* * *

><p>It was weird. Sig said that there Metal Heads had camouflaging abilities but Naruto could see them as clearly as he could see the trees and the grass. But it soon became apparent that Jak and Daxter couldn't see them unless they followed the direction of their Dark Eco bullets or if they were right upon him to see their gems.<p>

All it took was for Jak to get shot in the calf for Naruto to realize this. From then on they swept the Forest, Naruto being Jak's eyes. They had about completely cleared out the Forest, and they had thought they cleared it out completely. Naruto's nose twitched as the wind blew softly. His sapphire eyes narrowed at the setting sun. Something didn't feel right.

The fox teen turned, his tail twitching in its confinements. Before he could raise his arms up to protect himself or attack, three Metal Heads leaped at him. Their guns forgotten as they raked their claws into his clothing and flesh. They tore at him with razor sharp teeth and he could hear them _eating _parts of him.

There was a demonic roar and the Metal Heads were pulled off him by ivory hands with needle like claws. When Dark Jak was through with them it was hard to tell if there had been three or three hundred with how many pieces they were torn into. Jak knelt down next to Naruto, he could hear Daxter muttering under his breath, but it was drown out by what they both were thinking.

Naruto wasn't breathing.

Jak placed a hand on the center of the blond's chest as the other grabbed his wrist, searching for a pulse. Touching him seemed to be a very bad idea. A pure feral roar that seemed to shake the ground ripped itself from Naruto as he sprung away from the duo, his lips pulled back in snarl most would find in full grown Crocadogs. His sapphire eyes were glazed over in a dull ruby red. From his wounds black and red seemed to spread over his body, coating him in a dark armor of sorts.

The armor twisted around where his ears would be, expanding into long fox ears and slowly tails started to emerge from him. When more tails split from the first and all humanity in those red eyes faded Jak knew they were in trouble.

"Naruto?" The beast cocked its head to the side, regarding them with emotionless red eyes that were slowly being invaded by pure white. The beast opened its mouth and before the roar could escape him Jak found himself blinded by a flash of harsh green light.

"Brother…calm down…danger…passed…Brother!...that many…kill him…stop it…sleep…" The woman's voice wasn't talking to him, but she sounded close, somewhere within the green and there were sounds that answered her, painful yelps and growls. There was a snort and the woman sounded even closer than before.

"You people don't know when to leave things alone, and you entered my forest as if you own it. Tch. You're lucky that my brother cares for you…the both of you. I'll help, but don't think I'll do this again!" Jak and Daxter felt something being blow into their faces and as the once hero's eyes closed the green faded and he saw the back of a golden-tan skinned woman's back, which was hidden behind a massive red scroll. The mint green haired woman knelt next to Naruto, who was back to looking normal, but his skin was still covered in the wounds he received from those three Metal Heads and fresh burn marks. Jak's eyesight started to fail him when the woman placed a hand on his wounds.

The last thought the once Eco Hero had before darkness swallowed him was that it was odd that parts of the woman's skin was blue metal, like the what one would find on a beetle. And, she had what seemed to be a set of insect wings poking out from around the scroll.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wake up." Jak felt his heart race under the tone of the familiar famine voice. His eyes shot open, seeing a female Krimzon Guard standing over him. Her red armor reflecting the rising sun, they must have slept through the rest of the day and night. "No loitering. Wake up your friends and find an inn if you're so tired." She said before walking away. The green-blond could hear her mumbling under her breath about how dirty the streets were in the bazaar. There was no mistake, it was the prison guard.

But what was she doing out on the streets? Were the Baron's forces really stretched that thin?

Jak shook his head and then looked at his lap were Daxter was curled up in and Naruto's head was resting. It felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders seeing him…but he had no clue why. Then again, he couldn't remember how they got here or what happened. There were in the Forest and three Metal Heads had surrounded something and then…nothing.

He let out a sigh and then woke up Daxter and Naruto. They both let out loud yawns before standing or climbing up on a shoulder. Jak rubbed his eyes then looked at Naruto. "Do you know how we got here?" The blond paused from his stretch and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"No…all I remember is sweeping the Forest and then waking up here."

"Who cares?" Daxter said in the middle of a yawn. "We finished the mission and now we're here." In all honesty the ottsel just wanted to go back to sleep. Naruto smiled at Daxter then looked at Jak.

"There's no use worrying over it. Besides, Onin's tent is close by; we should stop by and see her." He said already walking in the direction of the tent. It was shocking to see the Shadow also seemed to be visiting Onin. Samos perked up as they entered, Pecker perched in his hair.

"The birdbrain and I were just talking about you Jak. Onin is very proud of what you did." Samos said. Jak looked confused, sharing the same look with his two friends.

"What I did?" Pecker flew off of Samos' hair and rested in Onin's dish like hat.

"What you did…what you'll do…it's all the same." The moncaw said.

"Will you stop with the déjá-voodoo stuff! It's creepy!" Daxter yelled, his fur standing up unwillingly to prove his point. Samos shook his head and continued.

"Onin says you must find the Tomb of Mar." Onin started to make signs in the air, the blue powder following her movements.

"Even now," Pecker interpreted. "Baron Praxis seeks the tomb, but only…arrk! The one true heir of Mar can open the tomb's seal."

"We believe the kid is the key." Samos said. Naruto frown at that. The kid was only five years old, certainly too young for any dangerous challenges and to rule a city.

"The prophecies say that the true heir of Mar must face the ancient Oracle. He alone must circumvent the cunning test of manhood. He alone must wield the Precursor Stone, thereby unleashing the…Geez Louise, fossil lady! Stop with the snooty mythic talk, already!" Pecker yelled, hanging over the dish to get in Onin's face, who looked irritated at her interpreter's behavior. "You know that it hurts my lips!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "The kid is only five years old and you want him to past tests of manhood? Are you trying to kill him? And for what? Something in a dead guy's tomb? Why is it so important anyway that you guys are willing to throw a child into it?"

"The fabled Precursor Stone is rumored to sleep within the Tomb, stupid!" Pecker interpreted for Onin, sitting back up with a glare at Naruto. The fox teen matched it with a glare of his own, feeling the start of a growl form in his throat. "I added the 'stupid' part! The Precursor Stone contains vast Eco energies. I can be used for great good…or…great eeevil!" Pecker continued as Daxter mocked him and stuck out his tongue. The moncaw brushed it off and smiled. "I just love saying that last part!" Samos shook his head and looked at the trio before him.

"The Baron wants the Precursor Stone for himself to rule the world. But he is playing with forces he does not understand." Naruto could careless about this piece of rock, what he did care about was that there was innocent boy they were using to get the stupid rock. Jak let out a sigh and it looked like Daxter had fallen asleep on his friend's shoulder.

"Okay, Pecker. So how do we get this…Precursor Stone?" Before Pecker could answer Samos did.

"First, you must go to the Dig and find the Lurker Totem. Onin and I have learned that a piece to the Seal of Mar is contained within its ancient carvings. You must find all three pieces of the Seal to open Mar's gate in the canyon." Samos said. Naruto turned and left, kicking the dirt violently as he went. Jak followed after him, Daxter being awaked from his slumber by the jerking shoulder.

"Samos is a heartless bastard!" Naruto growled, not caring if Jak was following or who heard. "Wanting to send the boy into a tomb that's possibly packed with monsters and traps for some damned rock. The Baron can't get to it without the kid so why risk his life to get it for the Underground if that's the case!" The fox teen was seething and rightfully so. He turned to look at Jak and Daxter, who both looked concern at his outburst. The blond sighed as Jak placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it isn't right, but there isn't much we can do. We'll go to the Dig and you can stay here if you want."

"Why don't you go back to the Underground and check on the kid?" Daxter offered, seeing as it was the boy this whole thing was revolving around. Naruto smiled at the ottsel.

"I will. You two be safe out at the Dig." It was Jak turn to grin but when he went to talk Daxter cut in like he always seemed to do.

"Don't worry about Jak here; he's got Orange Lighting, the hero, watching his back!"

* * *

><p>Jak smiled as the approached the Totem. He looked up to see the golden circle piece of the seal at the top. The green-blond didn't even need to ask for Daxter to get it.<p>

"I'm on it!" The ottsel froze in mid-step and looked at Jak. "Wait a minute. I think this time you should go get the thing!" Daxter grinned as Jak took one look at the Totem then started to climb. "Looks dodgy up there! Don't hurt yourself Jak!" He chuckled as his friend started to pull the piece free and once pulled off the wooden fish at the top broke free as well, falling down towards Daxter. Jak flinched and then jumped down. The once hero chuckled as he stared to walk, the fish walking beside him.

"It's a curse, isn't it?" Daxter asked from within the fish. Jak lifted the wooden carving off his friend and then gave him a sheepish look. Daxter narrowed his eyes in glare before he found himself being lifted and placed on Jak's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The kid was nowhere to be found so Naruto found himself in the Underground Vehicle Garage with Quix. Torn had left just a few moments ago and now it was only them in the room. Naruto sighed and watched the woman go from one Zoomer to the next. She was listing off things that need to be done; replace some Power Cells, clean out the exhaust, repair the Eco Coils, tighten a few nuts and bolts, bend that wing back into place.<p>

The blond was resting in Quix's orange Hellcat as he watched this, not noticing when the door opened and Peter walked in. "Dinner. One hour." His deep voice nearly made Naruto jump out of his skin but he gave a grateful nod.

"Thanks Pete!" Quix yelled from under a strange aircraft. The large elf nodded and then left to finish cooking. Naruto titled his head and saw a flash of skin from under the aircraft.

"So what is that?"

"This airship? It's something I've been working on for a while. I call her the Interceptor. She's nice huh? Looks fast just standing still!" Quix said joyously while sliding out. She rubbed her oily hands on her pants. "She's built for speed and power." The silver-blond grinned as she walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him on the Hellcat.

"How'd you get into the Underground?" Naruto asked, wondering how a small girl like her got tangled into the fight against the Baron. Quix sighed and looked over at the doors.

"Me and my big sister were about to be evicted from our home and the only way we could keep it was if one of us entered the guard. She joined and I was left alone. I hadn't heard from her in a long time so I think she died while working for the Baron…so I joined the Underground to avenge her." Quix said fiddling with her hands as she spoke. "We all have a reason to be here. For me it's for my sister, for Peter it's for his little girl…we're all here for someone."

Naruto now started to wonder why others had joined the Underground; Torn, Ashelin, Jak, Daxter, Vin, Jewell, Crow, Rucah, Samos, Kor. What were their reasons for joining? Both blonds were pulled out of their thoughts as a voice spoke over the speakers around the base.

"All upgraded Hellcat cruisers have been taken out." Quix grinned and pushed Naruto playfully.

"Seems like we'll be able to advance our lines now. Tell your boyfriend when he comes in I said awesome job!" Naruto blushed and his sapphire eyes went wide.

"Jak's not my boyfriend!" This only earned a round of laughter from Quix.

* * *

><p>That night Jak and Daxter joined Naruto and Quix for a dinner of vegetables and fish. All through out dinner Daxter told the story of how he and Jak fought their way through hordes of Metal Heads and a giant lava shark tried to eat him at the Dig. Naruto was able to tell which parts were true by how Jak would shake his head or roll his eyes. Quix, on the other hand, sought out to embarrass Naruto as much as possible. Luckily, the hyped up Underground member wasn't there when they woke up since Naruto had been forced to share a bed with Jak since all the others were taken.<p>

They left early and headed out to the Stadium, seeing as it was the Class 3 races. Naruto smiled as they enter the mechanic's garage. "Hey we heard today was the-" Naruto was cut off by the woman snapping at him.

"Great…you guys again. Can't you scram? I'm on a deadline!" She said from behind the curtain.

"Are you always this difficult? All he did was ask a question." Jak said. Daxter sighed; Jak had no idea how to handle women.

"Let me handle this, Jak." He said walking up to the curtain. "Listen lady, we beat your stupid course, and we can outrace anybody in this city!" Daxter said with a bit of sass in his voice. "And there's two things you need to know. One, we don't want to join your stinking race team! And two…you just lost a date with Orange Lighting! Let's go guys." Daxter said turning to Jak and Naruto. Naruto smiled at the way the ottsel ended it, in true Daxter fashion. The curtain jerked open and their stood the woman, showing off her entire belly with her top and long pants. The visor on her head was lifted and she looked at Daxter with recognition.

"Daxter! It _is _you!" The ottsel jumped around, his blue eyes going wide.

"Keira!"

"Oh, I never thought I'd be so glad to see your furry mug!" This Keira said as she knelt, her visor falling off, and grabbed a hold of Daxter's cheeks. Naruto felt a growl forming in his throat at seeing his friend being manhandled like that. "And Jak you look..." She stood and took in Jak. Her eyes flashed with curiosity and then disappointment, and that almost made Naruto punch her. Why would she be disappointed in him? Because he works for Krew? "Different." Her tone was sad, as if she was expecting someone else to be standing there.

"It's been a tough ride." Jak said, looking away from Keira. She also looked away then spotted Naruto.

"Who are you?" The blue-green haired girl asked.

"I'm Naruto and-" Keira cut in looking back at her two old friends.

"I've been looking for you guys forever and planning a way to get us back home. Somehow that rift took us far into the future. I've calculated the time displacement-"

"We found your father…well, sort of." Jak said causing Keira to freeze completely.

"What do you mean?"

"He's working with the Underground fighting the Baron." Daxter said. "But he's…"

"You just need to go see him. And I need to get to the Baron." Jak said to save them all the trouble. Naruto fidgeted. He felt like he was seeing a part of their lives he wasn't meant to see.

"You could try to win the Class 1 Championship. The winner always gets to meet the Baron in the Palace. But you have to qualify by winning the lower class races. The Class 3 race is starting soon…you could drive for my team!" Keira said then look at Jak seriously. "But we should be thinking about getting out of here. I don't like this place. And some of the people are creepy…" Just as she said this her eyes looked at Naruto who looked away.

Naruto's sapphire eyes went wide at the familiar floating crime lord approaching. His entire body started to tremble as his mind flashed to that time Krew- "Naruto?" Jak asked cutting off what ever Keira had to say. His cold, dark blue eyes looked to were Naruto's were. The once Eco Hero let out a curse, to which Keira flinched at as he took Naruto and pulled him behind the curtain. "Stay here." He whispered before quickly stepping out so Krew wouldn't know there was anyone behind the curtain, or notice someone's shadow on the floor.

Naruto's stubs of ears pounded painfully as he heard Krew's voice. Even from his hidden spot he could smell the man. What was he doing here? His whole body shook violently as his mind recalled things he didn't want to remember. He flinched when Jak placed a hand on his shoulder, both he and Daxter looking at him with concern blue eyes.

"Stay here okay? Keira will watch over you. We'll be right back." Naruto nodded mutely and then watched as they walked away. Keira soon took Jak's place in front of him, silently taking both one of his hands in both of hers.

"I'm Keira…I'm sorry for giving you a look but it's hard to tell who to trust in Haven. Why don't we get to know each other?" Naruto didn't know if she was trying to calm him down or really get to know him…maybe it was both.

* * *

><p>Jak smiled at Naruto as he placed the bronze trophy on the Zoomer horse. Daxter grinned, looking smug as ever. "When is this city going to provide some challenge, huh?" He asked as Keira sat next to the ottsel on the horse.<p>

"Hey," Ashelin said entering the garage. She offered a nod of acknowledgement to everyone. "I watched you race today. You were pretty amazing out there."

"Thanks. Ashelin this is Keira. She's a fri-"

"Everyone knows who she is." Keira growled as she slid off the horse. Naruto and Jak seemed to noticing the growing tension between the two girls.

"Keira's a friend of ours Ashel-" Naruto got cut off by Keira.

"A very good friend." She said, glaring daggers at the redhead. Ashelin brushed it off and turned to Jak. Naruto looked at Daxter who let out a cat like sound and crawled up his shoulder.

"I never did say thanks for helping out with the tanker. Without your help we would have lost a lot of lives." Ashelin said then went to walk away. She paused just before leaving. "I'm not my father you know. Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down at the city streets from that ridiculous palace, and imagined a better place." Just then two Krimzon Guards walked by and Naruto thought of Quix and her sister. "By the way," Ashelin said looking at Jak, Daxter, and Naruto. "They're hunting for you three. I'd watch out for Errol." Jak's body went tense at the name. "I can't protect you guys from him." Those were her parting words. Naruto looked at Daxter, who was leaning, trying to get a better view of her hips and butt.

"Whew! She's a betty. I'd love to pin some medals on her chest!" Daxter said with a playful growl. Jak glared weakly at Daxter then looked at Keira, who shook her head then retreated behind her curtain. He sighed and started to leave, Naruto jumping off the horse and following with Daxter on his shoulder still.

Naruto jumped violently as his com-link went off. Jak chuckled as they started to drive away from the Stadium in an old two person Zoomer model. "Like, Naruto it's totally Crow here." Daxter looked like he wanted to laugh at how Crow spoke but didn't once Naruto sent him a pointed look.

"I'm listening Crow."

"We totally need you for like, another mission. It's important, but doesn't like, need to be done yet. Came from like, the Shadow himself."

"I'll be there soon." Naruto said turning off the com-link. He looked over at Jak, who continued to drive towards Onin's hut since it was along the way.

"What do you think the mission is for?" Jak asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No idea." Jak's eyebrows furrowed in thought as Daxter added his two cents.

"It's probably some top secret agent mission!"

"I doubt that Dax." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>It was odd entering Onin's hut and seeing Kor there. Even more odd was that the soothsayer looked very angry. "Expecting that boy to save us is folly!" Kor said stressing the point by slamming his cane down. "At his age, he's no match for the Metal Head Leader." Kor turned from Onin, facing the trio in the doorway. His eyes widen as he took them in. "Oh…Jak…Naruto. We were just talking about Samos' plan."<p>

"Onin says your voice sounds very familiar. I'll bet you two golden oldies go way, WAY back, huh?" Pecker said, but Naruto was more focused on Onin who was giving a death glare at Kor even in her blind state. "Onin needs you to prove yourself, Jak." Pecker continued, not noticing the soothsayer's glare still on Kor as she 'spoke'. "You've shown your brass, and your brawn. Now you must show your brains as well. Frankly, I think she's pushing it, but I'm not the boss. Beat this test, and the third piece to the Seal will be reviled."

Naruto watched as Jak sat in front of Onin and closed his eyes. They both seemed to be in a trace of sorts along with Pecker, leaving Daxter sitting on Naruto's shoulder alone with Kor. The elder man was watching the three on the floor with an almost predatory look, and it sent a cold chill down Naruto's spine.

Then questions started to fill his mind. Why did Onin seem to hate Kor? Wasn't Kor supposed to be watching the kid? If so where was the boy? These questions seemed to distract him from the real world or he would have noticed Kor's gaze flicker to him more than once.

"Wow…" Naruto breathed out as the three pieces of the Seal appeared before them and suddenly formed one whole Seal. Jak stood as the Seal floated in front of him and then willing went towards him as Pecker spoke.

"Behold! The Seal of Mar is now complete. Onin says the three artifacts you retrieved from the Mountain Temple…arrrk…are relics from an ancient Light Tower. Old songs tell of how this Light Tower once shined down on the actual site of Mar's Tomb! I'll sing once of these songs for you." Just then Jak grabbed the floating Seal, his pupils dilating as he did.

_Small, chubby hands reached out at a Seal on a leather cord around a slim pale neck. A light airy laugh filled the warm room as the baby's hands wrapped around it. Soft, slender fingers brushed against his as the woman took off the necklace and handed it to him._

_"It's the Seal of your ancestor, the one you're named after." Her voice was smooth and airy and brought warmth into him. "One day, your father will give you one just like it. But you're a little too young to have one wrapped around your neck." She smiled, but the light in the room blocked out her upper face. Her soft, pink lips were placed to his forehead and she brushed his hair from his face._

_"I love you, my little Ma-"_

Kor's cane hit the floor of the hut as Pecker continued to sing, loudly and even though Jak thought he never heard this song he was somewhat irritated. He could hear a soft voice humming the same song or singing it…and the moncaw was killing it.

"Whoa there iron lungs!" Naruto said cutting off Pecker.

"Yeah! Just tell us what we need to do before you make all our ears bled!" Daxter said, removing his paws from his ears. None of them seemed to notice Kor leave until his cane hit the dirt and stone outside the hut

"Cretins with no taste, huh? You must take the three artifacts to Mar's Gate. Only then will the Light Tower rise and reveal the Tomb."

* * *

><p>Naruto had not been expecting this to be his mission. Since Jak was going to activate the Light Tower, he, Kor, Samos, and the kid had to be ready for it. The problem was no one could get close to the kid and he didn't want to go with anyone it seemed.<p>

Rucah was holding a bloodied hand out for Quix to look at, who was also telling him that he was being a big baby and that the spy business had made him soft. Peter, even though he was a big elf and seemed to fear nothing, was afraid to get close to the sharp rows of Crocadog teeth. Jewell was sliding on a new pair of boots over bandaged feet and shredded piles of leather, which Naruto guessed were once her shoes, sat next to her. Torn was nowhere to be found and the Shadow was going on about how they need to be ready.

"As you like, totally see the situation went from like, bad to worse. It totally wasn't this bad when I like, called you. But, the Shadow like, totally started to rush around and like, made it worse." Crow said, seeming to have had staid far from the protective Crocadog. Naruto sighed and walked up to the snarling Crocadog and the kid. As soon as he knelt down the boy had flung his arms around the blond's neck.

"Isn't that cute?" Quix said earning a mild look from Rucah, who seemed to be trying to avoid looking at Naruto the whole time. The fox teen picked up the kid, jutting out his hip to get a better hold on him as the Crocadog calmed down a little at seeing the familiar face that had proven itself.

"Hey kid." Naruto said with a smile as the boy started to run his hand through the blond locks. "Want to come with me to see Jak and Daxter?" He didn't like the idea of taking the little child to the Tomb, where ever it maybe, but if he was there with him then he could possibly keep the kid from going in. The boy nodded and Samos let out a sigh.

"It's about time! Now we need to get a move on if we are to be ready! Quix, get the Hellcat ready for us."

"Aye aye Captain Shadow sir!" The silver-blond said leaving Rucah behind. Since his face was hidden it was only distinguishable that he was frowning by the creases his forehead made.

It wasn't long before Naruto found himself in a familiar orange Hellcat, only this time he was in the turret with the Crocadog, which he had to watch out for since the pet didn't want him touching him unless they were getting in or out. Samos and the kid had taken the passenger side and Quix was idling driving. They had no idea where the Light Tower would point so there was no use in sticking to one spot.

"Holy mother fuc-" Quix's curse was either cut off by herself or drowned out by the explosion of the Baron's statue that they were driving by. Naruto ducked and covered the whimpering Crocadog as a…hand sliced through the air where he was once standing.

"What was that?" Naruto yelled as he stood from his position. Quix's mouth opened in shock.

"Oh great! The Baron just gave me another reason to hate him! His statue's ear just scratched my baby!" Samos shook his head as the Hellcat parked itself near the entrance to the new place. Quix jumped out and soothingly ran her hand over the scratch. Naruto jumped out soon after, placing the Crocadog down as soon as he could since the pet was snarling at him in warning. The kid walked over to Naruto, taking his bigger hand in his smaller one.

"It seems the Tomb of Mar was under our noses this whole time." Samos said walking towards the entrance.

"And under the Baron's feet." Naruto said jokingly causing Quix to smile.

"Good luck guys. I'm going to head back and get my baby fixed. Call me up if you need me to pick you up." She said sliding back into her Hellcat and taking off. Once gone and the dust cleared from her take off Kor appeared, as if he was phantom in the dust cloud.

"It seems as if victory is our gasp." He said joining Samos at the entrance, both waiting for Naruto and the kid. The blond looked over his shoulder for Jak. There was just something about Kor that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and it seemed to have the same affect on the Crocadog. Naruto held on tighter to the boy's hand and took the first step towards Samos and Kor, the Crocadog circling him and the kid.

A sinking feeling fell in the pit of the fox teen's gut and weighted him down into oblivion. Something wasn't right. As soon as his feet touched the old, unused elevator in the Tomb his heart started to race and his head pounded painfully. His tail twitched and flicked at his pants, trying to escape. Something defiantly wasn't right, but now it was too late to go back.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he heard the old elevator moving. He smiled at the boy he was crouching next to. The kid looked at him with wide, innocent blue eyes and squeezed their joined hands as the elevator behind them came to a stop and Jak, with Daxter on his shoulder, walked up to them. He stood behind the five year old and placed his hands on his small shoulders. Samos stared at the massive Oracle in the wall with awe before looking at Jak.

"You did it! You actually found Mar's Tomb!"

"Now what?" Naruto snapped. "You're going to send this boy into the Tomb? He could die!" Jak nodded in agreement, feeling the kid shake a little under his hands.

"This is the day I've along awaited." All sets of eyes looked at Kor, who looked at the Tomb doors in fascination. "To finally hold the fabled Precursor Stone in my hands." Samos ignored Kor's interjection and walked over to the boy.

"You must be cautious child." A look of rage and disgust cross the trio's faces. Samos was still going to send the boy into the Tomb. "The tests of manhood are sure to be fraught peril and Mar's Heir must face them alone."

"It's okay, kid." Daxter said jumping down and landing in front of him. "You can do it! It's just a deep, pitch black, 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' old tomb…" Daxter trailed off suddenly looking horrified at the Tomb doors. Jak slapped his hand to his face at his friend's 'encouragement'. The young boy looked ready to cry and he held onto Naruto's hand tighter. The Crocadog gave a light growl in warning to Daxter that he was upsetting his master and he was close to pulling him apart, but the ottsel continued.

"I wouldn't go in there." He whispered to the boy. The room shook as the Oracle opened its eyes and stared down at them.

"Welcome heir of Mar, finally the chosen one stands before me. Enter and prove yourself worthy to claim the ancient birthright." The Tomb doors started to open as the Precursor Oracle spoke. Naruto watched in confusion as Jak seemed to be in a daze and walked around that boy. As soon as he took his first step forward the Oracle cried out. "NO! This child is too young to face the tests." Then the doors started to close.

"What? No!" Kor yelled, a look of rage briefly crossing his face.

"Do something!" Samos said, watching as the gap between the risen door and the floor got smaller and smaller. Jak suddenly broke out in a run to the doors.

"Jak," Daxter said, trying to change his friend's mind as he ran after the green-blond. "Remember the 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' part?" His words fell on deft ears as Jak rolled in the small gap, almost being crushed. At the last second Daxter turned away from the doors, but the unaired Tomb was sucking him and the fresh air in. Jak's hand shot out and grabbed the ottsel's tail and pulled him in, just a hair before the gap fully closed.

"Jak….Daxter…" Naruto said as he stood, still holding the kid's hand.

"Great tree limbs! He's gone to face the tests." Samos said pointing at the doors in wonder. Could someone other than Mar's Heir face the tests?

"No." Kor said, looking serious and angry. "He's gone to his death." Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up for two reasons; the almost gleeful smile on Kor's face as he spoke and the sound of the old elevator behind them coming to a stop. Heavy armored Krimzon Guards flooded the room, all their guns trained on them.

"Freeze! You are all under arrest by order of Baron Praxis!" One of them said as a man stepped forward. Naruto's sapphire eyes went wide as he saw four claw marks across his face. The man jerked off his helmet and locked gazes with Naruto.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Shadow, a child, an old man, and the fox himself. You left quite a few scars blondie. Take them in." Frank said.

Then chaos erupted.

All the Krimzon Guards advanced and all Naruto could think was that he had to protect the kid, even if that meant taking a life. He let go of the boy's hand and lunged at the nearest guard, sinking his claws into the chest plate of their armor before attacking the next. He cried out in pain as a bullet hit the back of his leg.

"Don't attack him! The Baron needs him alive you moron!" Frank yelled, and then Naruto found himself in a sea of red amour. They were all pinning down his limbs and throwing their weight on him, forcing him to the ground. His face was pressed painfully against the Tomb floor and his lungs struggled for oxygen. Naruto growled weakly at see the Crocadog being picked up and thrown against the wall. A painful '_yarp!_' escaped him and he fell lifelessly to the floor.

His ears twitched as he heard Samos yelling at them as they forced him onto the elevator. Naruto's sapphire eyes flashed everywhere. Where was Kor and the kid? He looked over to where a bunch of guards were laying cold and lifeless, but none of them had claws marks just dented armor that was so deeply dented it must have punctured an organ or two, but he didn't do that.

The fox teen growled loudly as he fought to get free under the weight. Frank knelt down and smirked at him, holding a needle in one of his hands. "This should keep you down until we get to the Baron." Naruto did the one thing he could do in his downed state, he spit in Frank's eye. The man sneered and wiped away the spit before bringing his hand down harshly across Naruto's face. "Damn fox brat!" He yelled before roughly shoving the needle and injecting its drug inside Naruto's blood.

It took a few heartbeats but the drug affected him. First it was black specks dancing in his vision, then his eyes closed over his sapphire eyes and he briefly heard something. He could have sworn it was Daxter's scream of fear.

* * *

><p>Jak held his arm as he approached the entrance to the Tomb. Praxis had gotten away with the Stone and he said that 'his Underground friends were no match for the guards above'. His cold, dark blue eyes narrowed at the empty chamber. A few dead guards were left behind but there was also a small pool of blood next to a forgotten needle.<p>

"Jak! It's the kid's Crocadog!" Daxter said pointing to the fallen pet. Jak walked over a carefully picked up the hurt animal. Holding him in one arm, the once hero used his other to dig out his com-link.

"Anyone listening? I need to be picked up. Wounded and I have an injured Crocadog with me." Jak said, hoping someone was tuned into the emergency wavelength. There was a long silence until a smooth, even voice answered.

"This is Rucah. Name yourself solider and give me your coordinates."

"Jak. I'm…" The green-blond didn't know any coordinates let alone the ones for where he was. "I'll be waiting near what was once the Baron's statue." There was a sigh before Rucah replied.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Keep vigilant, there's more KG out than ever and the Elites are even out."

"I will be." Jak said before leaving the Tomb. Baron had the Stone and his friends. He had Naruto. What ever the Baron wanted him for they would find out, but a part of him didn't want to know.

It wasn't long before a familiar orange Hellcat lowered itself next to him. Rucah, who for once had his blue bandana off his face, nodded to them as they slid in. As he drove he looked over at the whimpering Crocadog and Jak's bleeding arm.

"You need to go see Doctor Duhon when we get to the Underground. He's an expert on healing, both people and animals." Rucah said as they turned into the industrial area. Jak nodded mutely as he stroke the fur of the Crocadog. Daxter placed a comforting hand on his friend's cheek. The ottsel soon found the once hero holding him to his chest in a hug.

This war was taking a toll on all of them. This was just the straw that broke the camel's back.

* * *

><p>Naruto's sapphire eyes blinked open, the world outside his mind blurred with colors that mixed together. He groaned and forced his body to stand. The fact he could only get on his knees and there was Precursor metal around his ankles and wrists, which were behind his back, sent a cold jolt of fear down his spine. The fox teen forced himself to focus as he looked over his stripped body, his tail's fur was standing up, an attempt to make him look bigger which was failing.<p>

"I see you've joined the land of the living." The Baron's voice filled the dome like chamber through the speakers. Naruto's eye flashed up to the glass that held the faces of the Baron, Errol, and a woman Krimzon Guard. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. Even since I found that book on your kind I've sought you out and now…we'll see if you really have the powers the book spoke of."

His kind? There was other who had fox ears and tails? Naruto shook his head and glared at the Baron. "I don't know what you've been smoking but you're mistaken if I'm going to help you with anything or give you any power!" The Baron chuckled, low and dark.

"You don't have to give me anything. I'll take the power I need." He moved away from the microphone and told the guard something. She looked at the fox teen, hesitant in her movement but she pressed a few buttons it seemed and then turned a knob.

A violent scream tore its way past Naruto's lips as he felt his nerves become ablaze with fire. He ground his teeth together to try and numb the pain, but the electricity pulsating through him only increased. Everything hurt and there was no way to fight it off. A pure feral growl built in his chest as his eyes started to glaze over into a milk white color.

The warmth of power dulled the pain as it ceaselessly shocked him. It washed over him in strong waves as he stared at the Baron, who was smirking at the sight before him. Naruto's claws tore into his own flesh as he felt not one, but three tails flick angrily around him. They didn't even feel like his regular fluffy tail but long, slick, powerful ones.

He clenched his eyes shut tight as the voltage of electricity increased. What did someone say about tails?

_"Big brother! Big brother!" A small boy yelled as he raced across the smooth metal of a spaceship. A redhead turned, his teal eyes surrounded by thick black rings, softened at seeing the small boy. "Big brother, why are we leaving this world?" The pale skinned teen with raccoon ears and tail knelt down to be at eyelevel with him and smiled sadly._

_"Our brother…he was hurt and he accidentally unleashed too much power."_

_"Is that why he's in his room and the Precursors are mad?" The blond asked, his fox tail moving lazily around. The redhead nodded._

_"Yes, but he didn't mean to hurt the world. You know Yagura wouldn't do such a thing." The younger of the two nodded then pouted._

_"But…we're just like Yagura…we all have power like his and I don't want to make a world disappear. Gaara, how do I control my power…if I ever get like Yagura?" The blond asked. The redhead, Gaara, sighed and placed a hand between the boy's fox ears._

_"You have to keep your sanity. Find something you want to protect and hang onto it. As long as you have something you want to protect on that world, you won't hurt it."_

Another mix between a roar and scream escaped Naruto, his eyes snapping open. His completely white eyes stared at the ceiling as the last part of his sanity tried to hold onto something tangible, something to protect. The blurry picture that had started to form in his mind of his friends was soon turned to ash as more agony ripped through him and a fifth tail joined its sisters.

* * *

><p>Torn's back met the wall painfully as Jak's grip on his clothing tightened. "What do you mean it's your fault? What did you do?" The green-blond yelled. Torn's coal blue eyes met his.<p>

"It's my fault. The Baron threatened to kill Ashelin for spying. His own daughter! I couldn't risk that, even for the Underground."

"Because of that the Baron has Samos, the kid, Kor, and Naruto!" Jak yelled, a few sparks of Dark Eco flying off him.

"Praxis also has the Precursor Stone so he can do whatever he wants now!" Daxter added. There was a tense silence until Torn's com-link went off. Jak let go of Torn, letting him on his feet. The second in command for the Underground answered the device.

"Torn, Jewell here. I went to check on Tess…and Krimzon Guards were hulling her out of Hip Hog Haven." Jak glared viciously at Torn thinking he also turned in Tess. "Shit. KGs are coming this way. I'll tell anyone I see to stay low for now." The com-link went dead as Jewell hung up. Torn sighed, suddenly looking a lot older than he should.

"There is still a way to get our friends back, and maybe the Precursor Stone as well. I'll find Vin. Go to the fortress, and we'll call you." Torn said, calculating a plan in his head. The Baron had too many of their comrades, all of them important. Coupled with the fact he had the Precursor Stone and it was like being in a Crocadog pit with only your fists to help you. Jak growled, another sharp pop of Dark Eco sparking off him.

"And why should we trust you?" He said, venom laced in every word. Torn's eyes hardened at the question.

"Because you and I both know the Baron would have killed Ashelin, even if she is his daughter, and he would have done it without remorse. It'll be a tough fight through the fortress, probably suicide." Jak's eyebrows furrowed and glared at the ex-Krimzon Guard.

"Just get the door open." He spat then left, his hands balled into tight fists.

* * *

><p>Jak panted as he entered the prison section of the fortress. Dark, chilling memories whispered in his mind. He shook his head. He needed to focus and find his friends. His body froze near the cell doors, staring at the chair that was used for the Dark Eco Experiments.<p>

There was a small '_click!_' and two of the cell doors opened. Daxter smirked at seeing part of Tess's boot and before the door opened fully he leaned on the wall, looking smug. "Hey there, sweetheart! The Metal Head masher has saved the day! Oh, and I let Jak tag along too."

"Oh, my little hero!" Tess said as he picked up the ottsel and hugged him, his face being buried in her ample chest. Jak shook his head and walked over to the other cell, looking in.

"Samos, are you alright?" Before the young Samos could answer and older Samos looked around the corner, looking irritated.

"What took you so long!" He said "I added six rings to my trunk waiting for you two to get me out of here!" Old Samos said as he walked past Jak. He shook his head and then did a double take at Jak. "Great Yakow horns! What happened to you, Jak?"

"Wait a minute!" Daxter said wiggling out of Tess's hold. "You're you. I mean the other you! I mean…you know what I mean."

"Yes," Young Samos said joining everyone outside the cells. "It appears I have an older time twin. Great grass grubs, I can't believe what a cranky old log I become!"

"Two Samos the Sages? Aaack!" Daxter yelled hiding behind Jak's leg. "Jak, they're multiplying!"

"We need to find the kid, pronto!" Old Samos said.

"What are you talking about, old growth? The kid already opened the Tomb. Our top priority should be to disrupt the Baron's forces!" Young Samos said. Jak looked around; Naruto wasn't in the cells with the other. Where did the Baron take him?

"Oh, look who thinks they've sprouted. If you were half as wise as I am, you'd know that the proper course of action is to find the kid!"

"Listen you old, dried up leaf, I run this outfit and I say we go after the Baron's forces." Daxter jumped between the two Samos the Sages, giving them both pointed looks.

"Do we have to separate you two?"

"Vin's activating the Warp Gate. You guys need to get out of here." Jak said pointing to the gate.

"What do you mean 'you guys'? You're coming with us." Old Samos said. Jak shook his head.

"I still need to find Naruto. Daxter, take them through the gate, I'll meet up with you guys later." The ottsel nodded before herding both old and young Samos through the gate. Jak turned to continue his search when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked over to see Tess with a frown on her face.

"When the guards brought me in they were talking about how the fox was reacting well to Baron's treatment and as long as they had him everything would go well. They also said something about the intensive training room. That might be where Naruto is." Tess said, looking concerned for their missing comrade and for Jak.

"Thanks Tess. Now go before the gate closes. I'll meet up with you later." The blond nodded before going through the Warp Gate, once through the portal closed, leaving Jak alone in the prison. The once hero pulled out his gun and switched it to the Vulcan Furry mod, before pushing deeper into the fortress.

* * *

><p>This couldn't be Naruto. The broken form with tear trails down his face before him wasn't the smiling blond, it couldn't be. Jak placed his gun beside him as he knelt next to the twitching blond. His sapphire eyes stared off into oblivion, trembling at some unknown horror. Carefully, Jak placed a hand on his bloodied back.<p>

Naruto's eyes snapped to him, but not fully registering the fact there was someone there. The once hero used his other hand to brush a few golden strands from the fox teen's face. There was so much blood everywhere; on the walls, on the glass high above them, all over the floor, covering the naked blond. Body parts of numerous Krimzon Guards littered the floor.

Jak rubbed some of the blood off Naruto softly; gasping at seeing even the small amount of skin shown was covered with electrical burns, peeling skin, and bullet holes. The green-blond lifted the other male's wrist, staring at the Precursor metal that circled it and the chain that had been broken off of the wall. The skin there was rubbed raw and bleeding, just like the claws marks a little above the metal.

"Naruto?" Jak asked, trying to get the blond back into this world as his eyes continued to dart about. A small, weak, broken growl escaped Naruto's lips. The once Eco Hero grabbed his gun and put it away before gathering up the blond in his arms. The fox teen let out a pained hiss as his wounds were irritated by the movement. Another growl escaped him in warning before yelping when Jak placed his hand on a deep burn mark.

Jak had to readjust his hold multiple times before he found away to hold the blond and not irate any of his wounds. As he started to walk out of the room he paused at seeing a familiar face. Four scars ran across his face and his chest slowly rose and fell. Dark Eco snapped off of Jak, as much as he would have like to take care of Frank for taking part in the damage that was done to Naruto the blond's current condition took priority to revenge.


	12. Chapter 12

Doctor Duhon had seen it all; scars, missing limbs, missing organs, skin completely torn off by Metal Heads, gashes that bled profusely, bullet wounds, broken bones, brain damage, Dark Eco poisoning, everything. But even with all his sixty-eight years of healing didn't prepare him for the state the blond was in when Jak walked through those doors. He had worked nonstop for most of the day and even into the night trying to heal the fox teen.

The eighty-three year old calmly sewed the flesh together, rubbing the sweat off his brow with his shoulder. Duhon could hear voices outside all asking about Naruto. His grey eyes looked at the blond's stressed face, even in slumber. There was no way this sixteen year old should be alive. The white haired man washed his blood stained hands then checked the IV drip and the Green Eco flow.

This boy was hanging onto life, but just barely. Duhon sighed and sat down in a chair. He had done all he could for the youngster, now it was up to him. The doctor played with his grey scrubs as the door opened and Jewell stepped in. The old man smiled as she approached the bed where Naruto slept, who was covered in bandages and smelling strongly of healing ointment.

"How is he grandfather?" Duhon sighed and bowed his head.

"I've done everything I can. The rest is for him to fight. I've cleaned all his wounds and put him on a steady flow of Green Eco which should speed up his already fast healing. Covering the wounds is all I can do to help him fight off infection. And, he has a very high fever." The doctor said, watching the sleeping blond. Jewell placed a comforting hand on her grandfather's shoulder.

"You did good. From what I heard Naruto's just like Jak, a fighter. He'll make it." The ex-Krimzon Guard said. Duhon nodded, placing his hand over hers.

"I'm just worried about the reports of the Krimzon Blast Bots coming in. If it's true and they are coming then-"

"Jak," Torn's voice said over the speakers. "The Shadow and Samos want to see you, now." Jewell frowned at that, listening to someone outside the doors stand and leave, the chatterbox of an ottsel most likely leaving with him. The one eyed woman bent down to kiss the top of her grandfather's head before leaving him. She had her own mission to complete, and then she'd return to check on Naruto, who seemed to have wiggled his way into everyone's heart.

* * *

><p>Jak hissed and pulled his arm away from Quix as she rubbed Green Eco paste into his wounds. She shot him a look with her dark pink eyes. "Honestly, hold still you big baby." She said while being a little bit gentler with his wounds. Jak looked away from the woman and over at Daxter who was sleeping on a crate.<p>

"How's Naruto?" Jak asked. The blond was one of the reasons he rushed out so fast to stop the Blast Bots. He was still hurt and if they would have gotten to the Underground… And then there were the other reasons. Samos, both young and old, Torn (even if he still lost the trust Jak had given him), and all the other members were just as important. Quix sighed as she pulled out a roll of bandages and started to wrap the shirtless teen in the white cloth.

"Jewell said he was still asleep when she went in. Rucah just left to check on him. Naruto's like a light." Quix smiled as Jak raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "He's quiet but we can see that's only because he's new to the whole social experience. We see the bright light he has in him, and any light in Haven is welcomed…and when he smiles, it's like the world was never dark at all. I don't know how he does it but he does." The silver-blond stood and nodded at him. "All done you big baby, now go check on your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Jak said as he slid his clothing back on, trying to hid the small amount of pink on his cheeks. Quix laughed and went to leave.

"Sure, whatever you say." Jak sighed and stood. He looked at Daxter then headed to the infirmary, not having the heart to wake his sleeping friend. The once Eco Hero paused outside the door, hearing voices on the other side.

"You didn't know, Rucah. You were keeping to your cover." Duhon said in his wise voice.

"But he got hurt because I kept in cover and was so ill-informed because I hadn't been able to contact the Underground without blowing my cover. And when I did find out…I felt terrible, not only because I gave him to Krew, anyone working or owned by Krew is put through hell, but because he was so important."

"You went back though, even if it would have blown your cover."

"Yeah…but he wasn't there and I thought the worse and best. When I saw him join our team for the retrieval mission he…his ears were gone. I was so glad my bandana was covering my face or he would have recognized me. I wonder if Naruto hates me for what I did."

"You'll never know unless you ask him."

"I can't." There was a scrape of a chair on metal then footsteps. Jak backed away from the door as Rucah left, going in the opposite direction Jak came from. The once hero slipped in to see Duhon looking extremely tired. The old man's grey eyes brighten a little at seeing him.

"Jak, I must thank you for taking care of those Blast Bots. It means a lot to the entire Underground." Jak nodded then sat on Naruto's bed, watching the face would go from peaceful to stress and back every few minutes. "His fever broke surprisingly fast. If he's anything like the stories I've heard about him I'd say he only needs two more days bed rest to recover." Duhon said with a small smile. Jak didn't say anything as he brushed a few locks from Naruto's face. A hand was placed on his shoulder after a few minutes. The green-blond looked up to see Duhon smiling sadly.

"My wife used to tell me a watched pot never boils. Watching Naruto sleep isn't going to make him wake up any sooner. You should rest Jak. You and Daxter have been going from one mission to the next without real rest or a full stomach. Go to the kitchen and Peter will whip you up something. All three of you need to recover. There's always tomorrow for a mission."

* * *

><p>On the second morning, Jak woke to the sound of giggling and someone shushing. His dark, blue eyes fluttered open to see a camera going off. He rubbed one of his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the form of a giggling Quix and Jewell with a camera.<p>

"And you say he's not your boyfriend." Quix said with a giggle. "As soon as he woke up he asked about you and once Duhon checked him over he walked right to your bunk and curled up with you." Jewell smile at her friend. Jak blinked in confusion then looked at the warmth on his left.

There was Naruto, curled up next to him, resting his head on Jak's chest. At that moment the once hero didn't care if Quix and Jewell were watching, he brushed the fox teen's hair out of his face. Jak cringed at the squeal Quix let out, causing Naruto to stir and open his blurry sapphire eyes.

"They are so cute!" The dark pink eyed woman said, earning an eye roll from Jewell. Jak gave the tall woman a grateful nod as she dragged Quix away. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Jak?" He asked.

"What is it Naruto?" The blond looked at him with a sleepy smile, and Jak now understood what Quix meant by his smile.

"Thank you. I…the only thing I can remember is being hurt and then you showed up." Naruto said before looking at his hands. He looked back up as Jak placed his hands into the blond's.

"Anytime Naruto." Jak said just before the fox teen's stomach let out a loud, high pitched squeal, demanding food.

"Man, I'm so hungry." Naruto said rubbing his stomach, earning a few chuckles from Jak. The two stood and went to the kitchen, just in time to see Peter throw Daxter out for flirting with a few of the young girl cooks.

"Naruto!" The ottsel yelled climbing up the blond's shoulder, being careful not to hurt any of the hidden wounds, even though he didn't know all of them had almost completely healed. "Great to see you up and about! You won't believe what happened while you were out!" Daxter said earning a smile from Naruto.

"Well, you'll just have to fill me in." The fox teen said, his tail flicking in the air from the hole Duhon had cut out of his new clothing; a black shirt with an orange swirl on his back that Quix had added, orange pants with black designs all over, and new leather shoes. Jak shook his head. It was going to be a long breakfast if Daxter was going to tell his version of the story.

* * *

><p>"Like, aren't you in the Class 2 race Jak?" Crow asked from across the table. Peter looked at the trio as he drank from his glass of water. Jak nodded as Daxter continued on with a new story, their second trip to Misty Island. Though, if Jak remembered correctly the muse was beautiful and not the ugly monster Daxter was telling Naruto about. "Really? You are like, totally pressed for time then. The race like, starts in an hour. You better totally like, kick it into high gear."<p>

Naruto knew Jak could drive fast but it seemed as if the definition of fast changed every time he rode with the green-blond and they were in a rush. Jak smirked as Naruto slid off the one person Zoomer, glaring half-heartedly at him.

"Why do you drive like that?" The fox teen asked, holding onto the Zoomer for support, he didn't think he'll ever get his air legs when riding with Jak. Daxter laughed at him.

"That's Jak for you! How do you think we got through the Lava Tube? On my dashing good looks alone?" At that all three of them chuckled as they went to talk with Keira. As they turned into the garage Jak's entire body went cold. Errol was walking out, the same man that still haunted him in his sleep. Naruto, sensing Jak's sudden rigidness, step forward. The orange hair Krimzon Guard Commander smirked, akin to that of a cat playing with a mouse before eating it.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Eco Freak?" Errol asked, pushing past Naruto and getting in Jak's face. The blond felt a growl rise in his chest at seeing fear, something he never saw in Jak, flash in his cold, dark blue eyes. He pushed his way between them and crossed his arms.

"Where's Keira?" Naruto asked with a warning in each syllable that escaped him. Errol's smirk never left him, a gleam glossing his brown eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm keeping a _close_ eye on her." He purred then looked at Jak. "You're the talk of the town, Jak. You give the people hope…how pathetic. I would have enjoyed killing you in prison, but then I would have missed our _bonding _time." The fur on Daxter stood up and Naruto's free tail twitched angrily. Errol spotted this and huffed. "But, it'll be so much more fun to take you down on the track, in front of the entire city. I can hear the roar of the crowd now…as everyone sees their hope die." Errol took a few steps away and then looked Jak dead in the eye. "And I'll enjoy taking you back to your cell for one last round." Naruto nearly lunged at the orange haired man, claws flexing as they readied themselves to rip the elf apart. Daxter seemed to mirror him.

"It's good to have you back daddy." Keira said as she an Old Samos approached the garage

"Yes, it's nice to be free again." Naruto's body went as tense as Jak's as Errol got close. He stepped between them, stopping Errol from getting any closer to the green-blond. He scuffed.

"You know Keira loves a winner. Someday she'll be my _mechanic_." The same gleam from before filled Errol's eyes and it was that look that snapped Jak out of his frozen state.

"Stay away from her." Jak growled. It was clear to see he was protective of Keira with the way his tone and eyes held so much promise of pain if Errol didn't stay away from the blue-green haired woman. The Krimzon Guard Commander just laughed and walked away. Naruto nearly snarled as he took a step after him, ensuring that he was leaving. A dreamy sigh left Keira as she watched him go, having heard none of the conversation.

"Errol's the best racer I've ever seen." She said looking over at them, admiration bright in her eyes.

"He's not what you think." Jak said, any fear that was once in him gone.

"And you're a judge of good character?" Keira snapped, shocking everyone. "HA! Look at you! People say you get angry and…change. Besides, the Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew!" She yelled. Jak's eyes went from protective of Keira to pissed off at her.

"I need Krew's connections to fight the Baron! Without my…You know what? Do it your way, and I'll do it mine! Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down!" Jak said icily before leaving the garage. Naruto, without putting a second thought to it, followed after Jak.

"Jak. Jak! Jak, please wait up!" Naruto cried after the green-blond. Jak paused only for a moment before continuing on with the fox teen next to him.

"How could she say that? We grew up together and she thinks that of me because of something I couldn't control? The Baron…I'M NOT THE SAME JAK AS BEFORE!" Naruto jumped at the violent outburst coupled with Jak's fist slamming against the wall next to his head. The once hero's breath left him in pants as he stared into Naruto's sapphire blue eyes. "I can never be the same Jak as before. And just because I work for Krew-"

"Does not make you a bad person." Naruto said as he placed a comforting hand on Jak's cheek. Jak sighed and closed his eyes softly at the touch. "You've proven it that you're a good person. What she said was uncalled for and she had no right to say it. Errol…I don't know what he did-"

"Everything." The fox teen tilted his head in question as Jak opened his eyes to look at him. "Errol did everything wrong that one could do to another. And one of the things he liked to do was the same thing Krew did to you before you met up with me and Dax in the Sewers." Naruto's eyes went wide and he bowed his head shamefully.

"How long did you know?"

"Before the Sewer mission. Krew's eyes looked like Errol's." Jak said watching the blond closely. Naruto sighed and looked up, meeting Jak's gaze. Silence fell between them and neither seemed to notice how Jak's body had moved closer to Naruto's until their breath mingled together.

"Jak, I-"

"The Class 2 race has started." An electronic woman's voice filled the area outside of the Stadium. What spell that had forced them together broke and they both stared at each other, as if trying to repeat the air before. Jak let out a sigh then let his hand fall and walked towards the Stadium.

"I…we should go see who's racing for the team."

"Yeah." Naruto said walking up next to Jak. The fox teen gasped under his breath as Jak's fingers laced his limp ones. He made no move to break the physical connection, only responded by squeezing their joined hands.

* * *

><p>Daxter smiled in his reflection on the silver trophy. "Now there's a handsome winner!" He winked at Tess, who stood next to the counter that the ottsel and trophy were standing on.<p>

"You did it Daxter!" Keira said smiling largely. "You helped us qualify for the big race!"

"Did you ever doubt? I back seat drive for Jak all the time!" He then looked at Tess. "So when do I get the winner's big kiss?" Tess smiled and folded her hands behind her back.

"Maybe later...if you're a good boy." She said then scratched his head. Daxter smiled but it fell as Jak entered the garage, followed shortly by Naruto.

"Hey there." He started uncertainly. "We, ah, showed those Class 2 losers a thing or two, huh?" Daxter said jumping off the counter. Jak smiled as he knelt to be more at eyelevel with his friend.

"I saw. You drifted a little high in the turns a few times, but you hung in there. I'm proud of you, Dax." Jak said as he and Daxter fist-bumped.

"Really?" Daxter asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, you did great." Jak said before standing. Daxter grinned then pointed at his taller friend.

"No! _We_ did great! Right, partner?" Daxter asked jumping on Jak's shoulder. Just as the once hero was about to smile he and Keira made eye contact. He scowled and turned away as did Keira. Tess looked between them, catching Naruto's shake of the head and disappointed glance he gave Keira before following after Jak.

* * *

><p>With Jak's thoughts about what Krew did to Naruto confirmed made him hate the man even more, but Krew had connections and Sig had quickly become someone he trusted. That was why he was here in the Hip Hog Haven in a booth talking with Sig. Krew was floating around in a deep slumber, whimpering like a dog and snoring loudly. It was disgusting. The massive man even slept with his tongue hanging out like some sort of animal.<p>

Sig shook his head and took a long drink from his mug before addressing the two across form him. "You boys are alright, and since the boss is out of it right now, I'm going to give it to you straight. I've been Krew's heavy for years, and I've done some things I'm not proud of, but this time I think Krew's gotten himself, and us, into something really nasty. I'm thinkin' of getting out."

"Ohh…Sig's beginning to like us, Jak." Daxter said before jumping onto the table and opening his arms out to Sig. "Come here ya big lug! Hugs for everyone!" Sig's sole green eye flashed dangerously and he slammed his mug down, rising his voice, which he had never done before.

"Knock it off! I think Krew's trying to…Shh…he's waking up…" Just then a series of undecipherable blabber escaped Krew as he woke. Daxter smirked.

"Relaaaax…watch me butter up bun boy." He said deep and smooth as he slicked back his ears. The suave tone was lost as he jumped down to the saloon's floor. "Hey there, stuffed crust! How's it feel floating on top of the food chain? Whoooo…Krew-mister…have you been exercising?" The ottsel asked as the crime lord floated down towards Daxter. Sig shook his head and took another drink; the alcohol wasn't as strong as the ones in the Wasteland that was for sure. "You're looking good! You are…definitely…living large! And…those legs…they're so…ah, chiseled." Krew spoke as if the ottsel never did.

"I need you escort three of my boys down into the Sewers and visit that statue again. I've heard that Mar's cheeky face might contain another secret, and I want you to see if the stories are true, 'ey? Make sure all three of my boys get to that statue, and they'll do the rest, hmmmn?" Jak nodded and left with Daxter, surprised to see Naruto talking with Crow.

"Like, totally. See there's like, been some serious stuff happening in like, the Forest. So will you like, totally help?" Crow asked, his outfit looking more silver than before. Naruto nodded.

"Sure, I'll help."

"Like, awesome. We'll totally like, head out now." The redhead said as Jak approached them. Naruto smiled at Jak and Daxter.

"I'm needed for another mission. Think you can handle Krew's mission without me?" The fox teen asked as his fox tail wagged slightly.

"Of course. You be safe during your mission." Jak said as Daxter stood on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we can handle anything that floating continent can dish out!" Daxter said. Crow smiled and then started to mess with a silver chain he had hidden in his pocket.

"And like, me and Naruto can totally handle anything the Forest has. Like, we should meet up here after our missions. I like, know this totally nice restaurant nearby. It'll be like, totally my treat." Crow said earning smiles from the trio.

"Like, totally like, thanks." Daxter said, mocking the way Crow talked. The short redhead narrowed his hazel eyes at the ottsel.

"Like, not cool rat."

"RAT!" Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Let's just drop it. I'll see you two soon." Naruto said as he and Crow started to head towards the Forest. Jak sent a half-hearted glare at Daxter once the two disappeared.

"What?" Daxter asked innocently.


	13. Chapter 13

Crow twirled his Eco pistol and threw up in the air before catching it. Naruto chuckled as they pushed towards the massive tree in the center of the Forest. Apparently, Metal Head eggs had been reported to be growing off the tree in the center, but no reports of Metal Heads in the area.

Naruto smiled as butterflies filled the air as they approached the colossal tree. Crow tilted his head as he stared at the tree. They circled it and soon spotted what looked like a Metal Head egg but the coloring was off. The red head ex-Krimzon Guard member climbed the tree with Naruto and looked at the 'egg' closer.

"Like, I've never seen just like, one egg before. They've like, always been in like, groups." Crow said as Naruto peered closer at it. He softly placed his hand on the beautiful orange-golden 'egg'. It quivered under his touch and for some reason the blond felt warmth bubble in his chest.

"I think it's a chrysalis." Naruto said as he traced over some of the lines. His blond eyebrows furrow and his tail twitched. Seven thick green lines all joining together at one point. He placed his hand on that point, feeling the chrysalis quiver more.

"Like, a butterfly chrysalis?" Crow asked, kneeling down next to Naruto, his Eco pistol still in his hand and ready to be used. The fox teen nodded.

"Yeah." A low whistle escaped Crow as he looked at the chrysalis.

"That's like, a totally big butterfly." The short man said in awe. Naruto closed his eyes and pressed his hand a little harder against the tough, smooth chrysalis.

_"Fu what are you doing?" A young blond asked a mint haired woman as six beetle wings wrapped around her in a shell, her seventh tail, a long whip-like appendage soon joined the others. She smiled sadly at her little brother as her tails blocked his image off._

_"I have to harden my armor. If I don't then it'll become weak and brake off."_

_"How often do you have to do this big sister?" The fox boy asked, trying to find a way to get inside and talk to his sister._

_"Once every seven years. We all have to go through something similar, but for different reasons." Fu said. The blond boy pouted, never having to do something like this._

_"When will you come out? What happens if someone tries to hurt you? Do you sleep while your armor hardens? Can you feel me?" He asked as he stood and placed his hand on his sister's chrysalis. The smooth, hard wings quivered under his touch. The boy could hear her smile as she spoke._

_"Just like the beast you got your powers from, always seeking knowledge. I'll come out in seven days. If someone tries to hurt me I'll waken, which answers your other question. And yes, I feel you and I'll always respond to you." Fu said. There was a moment of quietness before the fox child placed a kiss to his sister's chrysalis._

_"Good night."_

Naruto smiled as he opened his eyes. "Or a beautiful beetle."

"What?" Crow asked, having saw Naruto's lips move but wasn't able to hear him.

"Nothing. This should be gone in a week's time." The blond said as he stood. Crow nodded, trusting his words, before jumping down from the tree. Naruto double checked to make sure the redhead was heading back before kneeling back down. "Who am I? What am I? Why do these memories appear?" His sapphire eyes looked at the chrysalis as he placed his hand back on it, watching as it quivered almost in joy at his touch. "Who is Gaara, Yagura, and Fu?" Naruto asked sadly before letting his hand fall from the chrysalis. He had all these questions, but no one to answer them. The fox teen sighed and stood, hopefully Jak and Daxter were safe on their mission.

"Like, Naruto! Come on!" Crow called. Naruto cast one last look at the chrysalis before leaving.

* * *

><p>Jak covered his and Daxter's head as Jinx's bombs when off. As soon as the dust settled a chorus of monstrous growls filled the Sewer. All five of them looked around as Jinx asked, "You hear that?"<p>

"Sounds like I got gas…" Mog said. Jak took a step back as he looked up. The wall looked to be alive. They were covered in Metal Heads, all crawling and hiss towards them.

"AGH! The ceilings crawling!" Grim yelled.

"Jak, Metal Heads everywhere!" Jinx cried out, fear strong in all their voices.

"It's a trap!" Mog yelled. Jak messed his teeth together, he wasn't going to let a single one of these Metal Heads touch the three bombers. The once hero pulled out the Blaster gun mod and soon the Sewers was filled with shrieks, screams, and gun fire. Once all of the Metal Heads were dead, and Jak had expelled all the built up dark Eco inside him to save the cowardly trio they pressed on towards the Statue of Mar.

"Oooo….pretty statue…" Mog said as they approached the statue.

"Stand back. We're professionals." Jinx said as Daxter started to walk towards them. Jak shook his head and crossed his arms. "Alright boys, let's blow this sucker sky high!" Jinx said as they started to place the explosives. Jak's face went from confused to horrified at what the trio planned to do.

"Wait!" Jak said as the trio started to book it away from the Statue of Mar. "Who told you too…NO!" His yelled was drowned out by the massive amounts of explosives going off, blasting the statue to bits. There was loud _'crack!_' as Jak's head hit the Sewer wall harshly. He could barely hear anything with the ringing in his ears and his pounding skull. The once Eco Hero held his head as Mar's head slid past him.

"There's what we're looking for, the Heart of Mar gem!" Jinx said as he picked up a beautiful, bright red ruby in the vague shape of a heart set in polished Precursor metal. "Thanks for the escort buddy. We'll take it back to Krew!"

"Jak? Jak can you hear me? Jak!" Daxter cried to his fallen friend. A moan escaped the green-blond's lips as he lifted a hand to touch the back of his head. There was no blood, which was a good sign. Shaking, Jak stood, Daxter pushing on his leg to keep him up. He flinched at hearing Krew's voice come on the com-link.

"Seems the bedtime stories were true. To think such a gem was hidden inside such an ugly statue. Good work boys, there's a reward for you in a crate at the Gun Crouse." At the moment Jak could careless about a stupid reward, he just wanted to get out of the Sewers without passing out.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up seeing Jak and Daxter walking toward him and Crow. He frowned seeing Jak take small, unsure steps. Before he could ask what happened Jak spoke. "Mind if we stop by the Gun Crouse, Krew said there was a reward for helping his…mission." Crow shrugged.<p>

"That's like, totally fine with me." Jak gave a grateful nod and the four entered the Gun Crouse. Naruto watched as Jak and Daxter opened the crate. Daxter grinned and jumped in the crate, jumping back out with a Peace Maker gun mod. He threw it to Jak, who quickly attached it to his gun and cocked it. Crow let out a low, appreciative whistle.

"A Peace Maker? Like, those things are totally rare and like, really expensive." Daxter's grin grew as Jak lined up the new gun mod.

"Alright!" He yelled jumping into the air. "Our own Peace Maker! Now we're rockin'!"

* * *

><p>The restaurant was nice, well, more than nice. Naruto almost fell asleep because it was so warm and the music was soothing. When their food arrived Crow seemed to grow fidgety, which never happened before.<p>

"Is like, something totally like, in like, your like-" Naruto pushed Daxter's face into the onion and Yakow soup the ottsel ordered to get him to stop mocking the way the redhead talked. Crow sighed and started to play with the silver spoon and fork before talking.

"I like, got news from Jewell. Tess like, totally went back to working for Krew." He said gaining the attention of the other Underground members. "I understand we like, need a spy but, it's like, totally dangerous. Jak, you can like, totally fight even without a weapon but Tess…" Crow trailed off as the waitress came back to ask if everything was okay. A quick nod was all they need to send her away.

"Don't worry about Tess!" Daxter said. "Orange Lighting will be there to save the damsel in distress!" Naruto chuckled at the ottsel, but for some reason he felt as if this war was getting close to an end, and it left an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared out into the darkness. He couldn't sleep at all. Even counting Yakows jumping a fence didn't help. The blond sighed as he got out of his bunk and walked towards a familiar bunk, his fox tail brushing over his legs.<p>

"Jak?" The fox teen asked into the darkness. There was a rustle of cloth before the body in the bed answered him.

"Naruto? What is it?" Jak asked, his sleepy blue eyes taking in the blond's form. He fidgeted and a blush of embarrassment touched his cheeks.

"I can't sleep. Could I sleep with you?" There was a moment's pause before the sound of shifting cloth filled the room. Jak lifted the blanket to show room for the blond. Naruto shyly slid in, the once hero's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling his head onto the green-blond's bare chest.

"Now sleep." Jak said with a yawn before burying his nose into Naruto's golden locks. The fox teen smiled and let his body to take in the seventeen year old's warmth. He allowed the warmth to slowly ebb him into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

Jak reluctantly pulled himself out of Naruto's sleeping hold. As he slid on his boots he cast one last glance at the slumbering blond. Softly, the once hero brushed a few locks of hair that had fallen in his face. Jak bent down, about to kiss the top of his head goodbye when his com-link went off.

"Jak," Krew's voice filled the room. "I need to discuss some things with you." The green-blond sighed and pulled away from Naruto. Jak stood and went to leave, smiling as he heard Daxter scramble off the pillow and climb up onto his shoulder.

"You know I saw that." The ottsel said as the duo entered the icy Haven morning.

"I know." Jak said as he hotwired the forgotten single person Zoomer. Daxter grinned as they started to head for the Hip Hog Haven.

"Why didn't you-" His sentence was cut off by his own scream as the once Eco Hero nearly crashed into a wall. "Hey! Watch it Jak!" Daxter yelled, completely forgetting about asking his question as he hung on for dear life.

At the saloon Daxter went right up to bar and laid down in front of Tess. Jak shook his head as the blond started to pet him lovingly. The once hero took a seat at the bar waiting for Krew, where ever the crime lord is. The man in question suddenly floated down and looked at Tess irritably, remembering when she had been taken in by Krimzon Guards and after taking her back in she was slouching in her work.

"Hey! Back to work toots."

"She's working, beach ball!" Tess looked at Daxter in horror at the name. "Quit your yappin'!" Daxter said going back to looking at Tess. Krew got up close to the ottsel and poked him, a death glare in his red eye and blind one.

"Watch it! Or you'll be yet another trophy hung on these walls." Krew said mentioning to the large Metal Head heads on the walls. Daxter's eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell backwards. Tess worriedly started to fan him with her hand as Krew addressed Jak. "Jak, I want you to throw the championship race. Just let Errol win…"

"You bet against us?" Jak asked with a glare.

"Jak…Jak…it's just business. You've become a symbol to those townies. They'll bet everything on a glimmer of hope. What better time to make money? Waddaya say, my boy?" Jak turned his back on Krew looking at the wall in front of him.

"I'd say you're going to lose a lot of money. Because I'm going to race and I intend to win." Jak said, at the end turning to face a scowling Krew with a cocky smirk.

"Aggghh! You little…" Krew growled, flying up the ceiling of his saloon. "You're becoming more trouble than you're worth!" He floated back down having sedated his anger momentarily as Daxter woke up. "I wouldn't get too comfy, if I was you. Everyone's expendable!" As he said the last part Daxter passed out again. Tess brought her hands to her mouth then quickly started to fan the ottsel again.

As Krew floated away there was a rustle of leather and then footsteps. Jak's body went tense as he steeled himself. "In a hurry to die, boy?" Errol asked, suddenly right next to the once hero. Disgust built up inside Jak as the orange haired man got in his face, his breath too hot against the green-blond's skin. "Well, we don't have to wait for the big race. We can do this right now. One on one, through the city, using accelerator rings. Hit every ring from start to finish. Miss even one ring, and it's over. Keira already thinks you're a loser, and I'll prove it now, once and for all." Errol then turned to Jak, a cruel smile on his lips.

"And it's a pity that fox boy isn't here." Jak, Daxter, who finally woke up again, and Tess went tense at the mention of Naruto. Their eyes looked at Krew, who had his back to them high up in the saloon. It was hard to see if he had heard or not. "He seems so fond of you. I'd of loved for him to be here to see you loose, and then drag his pathetic hide back to the Baron." Jak nearly growled as Daxter leaped onto his shoulder. The once hero pushed past Errol as he spoke.

"You're on."

Errol was a dirty cheat. Even though he had set up rules he broke every single one of them. He would skip rings and run people over, not caring if it was a civilian or a member of the Krimzon Guard. Though Errol cheated it was still Jak who won.

He pulled the Zoomer into a stop outside the Stadium with a smug smile as Daxter jumped in the air and fell with a bow. Errol pulled up next to him, disbelief and anger was clearly visible in his eyes.

"Don't get too cocky, outlaw! Next time, we race for keeps! And your head will be my trophy!" The Commander yelled, slapping down his mask and driving away as if Hell's hounds were at his heels.

"Ahh, blow it out your ear! You were bottle fed, weren't you?" Daxter yelled after Errol's retreating back.

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked as he sat at a table with Samos, both old and young, and Torn. His tail flicked nervously as there was a thick silence in the room, as if an argument happened just before he was called in to join them.<p>

"Jak and Daxter have been sent to retrieve the Seed of Life in Dead Town. Naruto, I want you to escort my younger self to the Forest where you'll meet up with Jak." Old Samos said.

"I don't need an escort, old tree bark! I'm perfectly capable of getting to the Forest by myself!" Young Samos yelled. Torn groaned and rubbed his temples, it had been like this ever since both Sages got here. Naruto scratched the back of his head in thought as the two continued to bicker.

"**WILL YOU TWO STOP! THIS IS SERIOUS! YOU BOTH SAID THAT SO START TREATING IT LIKE IT IS IMPORTANT!**" Torn yelled. The room suddenly went so quiet Naruto could have sworn he even heard Quix in the garage humming to herself. Torn let out a deep breath. "Just because you can get to the Forest doesn't mean you don't need an escort. Naruto's going to be there in case KGs show up or Metal Heads have returned to the Forest."

Escorting Young Samos to the Forest was not an enjoyable experience. All he did was complain about Naruto driving skills, or lack of such skills. Five times they had to switch vehicles because the fox teen crashed into too many walls, it took him seventeen minuets to hotwire each Zoomer, and more than once they had to loose the Krimzon Guards.

They honestly overreacted to everything. The Zoomer was parked and one of the guards had walked into the Zoomer and suddenly Naruto and Samos are being chased by an entire army of red. The second time all he did was switch hover zones and accidentally hit a Hellcat while doing so. Naruto had never seen so many Hellcats and KG cruisers in one place. And the third, fourth, and fifth time…well…let's just say Young Samos did not like Naruto by then.

* * *

><p>At Dead Town in Samos' Hut, Jak and Daxter walked in, the ottsel jumping off his shoulder and frowning at the state of their home. "I spent many a day cleaning up this place for Old Greenie." He said as Jak started to look around for the Life Seed. "That thing's bigger than me!" Daxter said as the green-blond pulled out a large seed that was not only taller than the ottsel but also fatter.<p>

"Good work, Jak…and Daxter I suppose." Old Samos said over the com-link, Daxter mocking the last part of the sentence in a Samos impression. "Before we came through the rift long ago, I was nurturing that Life Seed from the Great Tree. It seems Metal Heads are attracted to its power. Take the seed to Onin now. She will prepare it for Samos."

"You mean you?" Daxter asked.

"No, the other me Daxter!" Samos yelled through the com-link. "My younger self needs the seed's power to become…sagely." Daxter's face took on a thoughtful expression.

"So…let me get this straight. It's fair to say that by bringing your younger self the Life Seed now, we helped you become the Sage you are today? We helped you get your powers in the first place. And you never thanked us?" Daxter yelled the last part so loud that even Metal Heads miles away could have heard it.

"Thank you Daxter." Samos said calmly before yelling. "Now go do it!" Daxter shook his head and climbed back on Jak's shoulder.

"One of these days…" He muttered as the duo headed out off the ruined hut back towards Haven.

The guards in Haven City overreacted to everything! All Jak did was switch hover zones and accidentally bump into a KG cruiser. Luckily, he was able to throw them off before getting to Onin's tent.

"Onin says what took you so long? We had to skip lunch, waiting for you two!" Pecker greeted as Jak and Daxter entered the tent with the Life Seed. Onin glared and clapped her hands, sending blue powder on Pecker, who was in front of her. "Okay…okay. She really says 'thank you for saving the Life Seed'. But I wouldn't say that if I was her." Pecker said as Jak walked past the moncaw towards Onin. The once hero placed the seed before Onin who started to cast some sort of spell on it. "Mmmmm…bird seed…" Pecker said, staring at the seed intently. Daxter glared at him.

"Back off, feather weight!"

"Listen tiny tail, I was leading my hundredth flock south before you had fur one between your legs! Not that your fur means anything."

"At least I'm not some over stuffed, over yappin' feather dusty mouthpiece for the world's oldest professional!" Daxter said then started to go around Pecker in a mocking the moncaw. "Jak says, 'have a nice day'. Jak says, 'I can't think on my own'. Jak says, go bite yourself!"

"That's it rat boy! Now you've really pissed me off!" Pecker yelled and soon the two took on fighting positions.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Jak said with a glare over his shoulder at the two.

"You're lucky I'm famished!" Pecker said poking Daxter in the chest. He then turned back to Onin. "She says take the energized Life Seed to Young Samos in Haven Forest. It will give Samos the power he needs to finally see the forest from the trees." As Pecker spoke Onin sent the seed back to Jak. As the duo left Pecker decided to try and hurry them along.

"Go, quickly!"

* * *

><p>Naruto almost felt sad at seeing the chrysalis gone from the tree, but maybe it was for the best. He didn't want Young Samos to tell him to kill the 'Metal Head egg'. The fox teen sighed as he laid boredly in the grass as Samos sat in front of the tree. He sat up and stood as Jak and Daxter approached them with the Life Seed.<p>

"Samos told me to…I mean you told me to…or…well…I mean your older version…ah…whatever. We heard you needed the Life Seed." Jak said as he tossed the seed to Young Samos.

"Yes. Its power will help me speak to the plants." Just then Naruto's ears twitched as the sound of exhaust filled the air. Both he and Jak turned just in time to see three Krimzon Guards flying at them with jetpacks.

"There he is!"

"Roger, we're en route!"

"I see 'em!" Followed by those three scouts were KG transport Zoomers.

"Jak, Naruto, protect me from these guards! I must ask the plants vital questions about our future!" Young Samos said before going into his meditative state. Jak pulled out his Vulcan Furry gun mod and Naruto flexed his claws as the braced themselves for the wave of Krimzon Guards.

It was horrible to watch life fade from someone's eyes but before he could put too much thought into it there was another three shooting at him. Both Jak and Naruto, and a few bullets had managed to clip Samos and Daxter, were wounded in the end. The fox teen panted as the transports left in a hasty retreat. He felt Jak place a hand on his back and, in order to assure the green-blond he was alright, smiled.

"The Life Seed gave me a terrible vision." Young Samos said gaining everyone's attention. "The Baron is planning to destroy the Precursor Stone! He aims to crack it open somehow. If he does this, the energy released will be beyond comprehension. It will destroy the world and more…ending all life! The plants are crying out for protection! You must stop the Baron! Stop him, however you can!"

* * *

><p>After another panicked call from Vin the trio found themselves heading towards the Power Station. Daxter, as always, sought to give the teal-white haired Underground member a heart attack.<p>

"Hey there sack a nerves!" The ottsel yelled causing Vin to nearly jump out of his skin. "How's the bzzzzzt stuff going?"

"I've got good news and bad news." Vin said, actually sounding calm as he used his metal machine to take him up to a high up computer screen. "The good news is Kor tells me we've got enough power on-line to keep the shield walls up. So, for now the city's safe. But I don't know how long the system can hold."

"And what's the bad news?" Naruto asked.

"We've detected a cluster of Metal Head eggs growing up at the Strip Mine site. Now, you've got to go back there and find a way to destroy those eggs before they turn into a whole new army of creatures!" Vin said coming back down, the stress returning to his voice.

"I noticed the crane was lifting a large metal container high off the ground. If we could jump onto the container, we could drop the crate from above onto the eggs." Jak said. Daxter's face morphed into a look of fear.

"High? Jump? Drop!" He yelled in Jak's ear and glared at him. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Come on Dax," Naruto said. "We've done harder missions before." The ottsel sighed and looked the blond straight in the eye.

"If I die I'm coming back to haunt you."

It would be a lie to say that it was a hard mission. To Jak and Naruto it didn't seem all that life threatening, just a couple of complicated JET-board moves over endless chasms. The only one that made it seem difficult was Daxter screaming ceaselessly through the entire thing. It was only at the end did the fox teen and once hero thought they were going to die.

Daxter's scream filled Jak and Naruto's ears as he placed his paws over Jak's eyes. The once hero grabbed the cable connecting the cargo to the crane and spun down it, his foot hitting the release button. Naruto latched onto the cable on the other side, watching as the cargo fell to the pool of Dark Eco with the Metal Head eggs. There was a loud '_squish!_' as the cargo smashed the eggs.

Suddenly the cable started to jerk and soon the trio found themselves dropping down towards the earth. It stopped and the jerked again, both Jak and Naruto falling off and Daxter tried desperately to climb the cable. It jerked to stop again causing Daxter to fall. The ottsel flapped his arms as if wings to fly but he fell anyway.

Jak held on tightly to the hook at the end of the cable, Naruto's arms around his waist and Daxter hanging off his shoe. The trio looked down to see the cargo just a foot from Daxter's head. The ottsel slowly lowered his foot down and then let go. Naruto released his grip on Jak and fell to the cargo top, followed by Jak. There was an awkward pause before they jumped off the cargo onto land and went through the Warp Gate.

Kor greeted them and he didn't look pleased at all. "I can't believe it! We were so close! The Baron stole the Precursor Stone right out from under us! And after all of our planning and hard work, Torn has betrayed the cause!" The old man said, looking like he was ready to tear Torn apart. Naruto sighed and then noticed the boy's Crocadog, but no kid. His ears twitched as he heard Jak speak as he walked over to the pet.

"Torn meant well. He was protecting one of our own." Jak said as Naruto bent down next to the Crocadog. All the pet did was whine and moved closer to the blond, sniffing his pants leg, as if trying to will his master's scent to be fleshly there, to assure him that his master was safe.

"We must get that stone back!"

"I'm working on it." Jak said.

"Yeah, we're working on it!" Daxter echoed, jumping down from Jak's shoulder between his friend and Kor.

"I've underestimated this Baron, and now it appears he has taken the boy as well." Kor said mention to the Crocadog resting his head on Naruto's leg, whining out to the blond for him to find his master. Naruto's sapphire eyes narrowed. That look in Kor's eyes told him that he was lying, that the Baron didn't take the boy. "Think. What will the Baron's next move be?"

"Well," Daxter said. "If I had the Precursor Stone, with all that power, I'd use it to build a giant palace. A palace with the biggest harem of women the world has even known, and there'd be a swimming pool filled to the brim with chocolate…slightly minty…yeah, yeah! A massive pool of gooey chocolate! Then the girls and I would jump in together-" Jak reached down and smacked the ottsel on the back of his head to make sure he kept his thoughts clean…or at least in his head.

"What?" Daxter asked innocently. Naruto shook his head and started to pet the Crocadog's short fur. The loneliness of his master making him seek out any comfort he could until the boy was fond.

"I want you to go out into the Drill Platform again." Kor said as if Daxter never interrupted. "If you can destroy the main control tower there, it should temporarily stop the Baron's use of Eco to harm us." Naruto nodded to Jak, telling him he would stay here. As the once hero and the ottsel entered the Warp Gate Naruto looked over at Kor. The old man was watching him closely, as if waiting for something or seeking out an answer and he would find it by looking at Naruto.

The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck rose and his tail twitched in irritation. His lips pulled back in a snarl at the man, sensing danger coming from Kor. The Crocadog, sensing the anger and tension also pulled back his lips, a growl escaping him. Kor simply chuckled and left the Power Station.

* * *

><p>Torn always tired to time his meals so he didn't have to eat with anyone, but it seems as if the Precursors were against him today because it seemed everyone was having dinner at the same time. Quix's loud laughter filled the small dining area as she pointed at Rucah.<p>

"And then he jumps in after it! You couldn't pay me enough Orbs to jump into sewer water after anything!" The silver-blond said, recalling one of her first missions with the Underground. Rucah mumbled something under his breath and looked away from Quix. Jewell smiled, her one eye crinkling as she watched her friends. The blond haired woman lifted her beer to her lips and took a long drink of it.

"I like, totally remember my first mission. I like, had to polish all the guns in the weaponry, totally took me like, all day." Crow said with a fond smile as he pointed his fork, which had a carrot on it, at Jak and Naruto before putting the fork in his mouth. Peter shook his head and took a sip of his water.

"Two days." The large elf corrected.

"I like, knew that." Crow said taking a stab at another carrot. Jak smiled as Naruto laughed at the very faint pink cross the redhead's cheeks in embarrassment. Daxter jumped on the table, his foot stepping on Jewell's fork, which had food on it and was placed on the edge of her plate. The room went silent as the mashed potatoes hit Torn in the face. Calmly, the second in command wiped the food off his face and glared at the ottsel.

"Ha-ha! You should see your face!" Daxter said, not bothering to hide his laughter even though everyone was trying to. Torn looked ready to strangle the ottsel. He stood to leave only to have Naruto's hand stop him.

"Come on Torn. It isn't like a little bit of potatoes is going to kill you." The fox teen said, his tail wagging slightly at the friendly atmosphere. Torn grumbled and sat back down as Daxter started to tell the story when he (and Jak) was surrounded by thirty Lurkers. He was obviously trying to hit on Quix and Jewell. Both girls knew this and decided to humor him through his entire tale.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning was the day of the big Championship Class 1 race, but Brutter had called Jak and Daxter in to help have six Lurker slaves. This left Naruto to head to the Stadium without them. It was nerve wracking and the blond found himself back into his old habit of trembling. His tail flicked nervously, which was the reasons he was so nervous. He had never been out in public with his tail out, at least not alone. He always had Jak and Daxter. Though, he had to thank the Precursors everyone, even the guards, was more interested in talking about the big race than a sixteen year old with a fox tail.

Naruto nearly screamed when Rucah appeared beside him, his blue bandana always hiding his face. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" The blond said, but he felt more comfortable with a familiar…face? Could he say that since Naruto had never seen Rucah's face before? A familiar person then.

"Are you going to watch the race?" Naruto asked as the approached the Stadium doors. Rucah nodded mutely causing a frown to form on the fox teen's lips. "Did I do something to make you mad at me?" The blue-black haired man shook his head. "So you're always like this?" Another shake. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as Rucah staid silent, watching him as he played with something in his pocket. "Okay…hey, save me a seat next to you okay? I want to watch Jak race." Rucah nodded as Naruto handed him the Orbs need to pay for his seat before going to the garage where he knew Jak and Daxter would show up.

It wasn't long before Jak and Daxter showed up. Keira smiled at her father, Old Samos, as she walked to the curtain. "I'll show you guys what I've been working on, if you promise not to laugh." She said, mainly looking at Daxter.

"Oooo, I love surprises! And I love to laugh! Show me! Show me!" Daxter said excitedly. Keira pushed open the curtains to show a strange Zoomer Naruto had never seen before. Before he could ask Keira answered.

"I've been building a replica of our crashed Rift Rider machine from old artifacts."

"That's my girl!" Samos said, positively beaming with pride.

"But…I'm still missing two pieces." Samos shook his head, muttering a 'figures' under his breath. "Vin says I need artifact called the Time Map and an old energy gem the history books call the Heart of Mar. And I've looked in every book on Precursor history I can find, but the Rift Ring seems to have vanished." Naruto frowned as he listened to the conversation. He felt like he was invading something private but if they were this serious about going back to their time then Jak and Daxter were going to leave. The fox teen placed his hand to his heart as it clenched painfully at the thought of his friends leaving, and not just going to a far off city, but back in time.

"You did all this?" Jak asked. "I mean…that's useful." Daxter groaned loudly.

"Will you two stop moping and make up already?" Jak ignored him.

"I've seen the Heart of Mar. Krew has it. We'll get those two artifacts."

"Attention, all drivers. The Class 1 Championship Race is about to begin." The robotic woman's voice said over the loudspeakers.

"Well, here goes. The race of my life." Jak said turning to Naruto. The blond smiled at him.

"Good luck Jak. I'll be watching and cheering for you."

"Hey!" Daxter yelled jumping onto Jak's shoulder looking pointedly at Naruto. "What about me? I helped get us here!"

"Do you want to drive?" Jak asked seriously as he looked at his friend.

"Against that crazy loon, Errol? No way! You got the handlebars, brother!" The ottsel said earning a laugh from Naruto. "And you better keep us alive, or I will never speak to again…obviously." Jak smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Leave 'em in the dust." The blond said. Jak nodded then took off to the entrance for racers. "Jak! Wait!" Naruto yelled after him. The green-blond turned, his mouth opened to ask a question when the fox teen ran into him, hugging him tightly. "Be safe." He whispered. He let go and at the last second placed a chaste kiss to Jak's cheek before racing into the Stadium to find Rucah.

"I knew it!" Daxter yelled earning a smack on the back of the head from Jak. The ottsel glared half-heartedly through his ear splitting grin; Jak was blushing.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he sat down next to Rucah, a very noticeable pink on his cheeks. He leaned over the railing which had a perfect view of the race. He was sure he didn't give the Underground member enough Orbs to get these types of seats. His smile grew as Jak got on the racing Zoomer and was lowered down with the other racers. The fox teen frowned and his ears twitched as he heard voice from the track.<p>

"I want more than just to win, Eco Freak…I want you!" There was so much hate and lust; it was Errol's voice. Naruto's sapphire eyes narrowed as he tried to hear if Jak said anything, but even from this high up it clear to see that Jak had gone tense and his jaw was hard set.

"Greetings, racers!" Baron Praxis' voice boomed as his platform was lowered, two guards flanking him. "Today your nerve and skill will be tested for our amusement. If any of you should by some small chance beat our grand champion Errol then you will be awarded a month's supply of Eco," Naruto's eyes flashed to the sidelines were barrels of Eco were being guarded by three guards. "And a short tour of my palace to see how the better half lives." The Baron muttered under his breath quickly. "Good luck and die bravely!"

"He's such a pig right, Rucah?" Naruto asked looking at his friend. The man's jade eyes seemed to be looking at the top of his head but quickly met Naruto's. He nodded and the race begun.

Naruto felt his voice go raw with all the screaming he did. For the first two laps Jak was all over the place in placing but in the next two it was a battle for first with Errol but all through the last lap and across the finish line it was Jak in first.

Jak smirked as he claimed the pass into the Palace as Daxter sucked up the cheering. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I love my public!" Jak looked into the crowd for a familiar blond and sent a smile at Naruto, who was clapping and cheering. The Eco was lowered behind Jak and Daxter as the Baron came to greet the winner.

"Ah, a brave man of the people. And who is this worthy opponent?" Praxis asked to Jak's back. "In my world, good men are either brought, or broken. So which is it going to be?"

"Surprise." Jak said as he turned around to face the Baron.

"WHAT?"

"Just a little closer. We need to talk."

"Fool! Don't you get it? It's over, Jak! All the heroes died long ago! Only survival remains…by whatever means!" Naruto's ears twitched as he heard an engine rev up. His sapphire eyes looked down the tack to see Errol still on his racing Zoomer, dark rage written on his face as he aimed the Zoomer at Jak. "This city is mine! These lives are mine! This war is mine! And in war…PEOPLE DIE! Kill him." The guards on both sides of the Baron cocked their guns but the female one noticed Errol.

"Look out!" She yelled, and Jak could have sworn her voice was the same as the prison guard's. The Baron's platform quickly shot up out of danger, leaving Jak and Daxter alone on the track.

"JAK!" Naruto yelled as Errol came speeding at full power down the track. His sapphire eyes went wide as the Zoomer crashed into the barrels of Eco, all types mixing together in an explosion as the most blood chilling scream filled the air from below. People in the stands screamed and started to run as stray mixed Eco shot out as did shrapnel. Naruto felt his body pushed to the ground as Rucah shielded his body with his.

The Stadium was in chaos and Naruto had no idea if Jak or Daxter were alive. Rucah had silently pulled the fox teen out of the red zone and drove almost as crazy as Jak out of there towards the Underground. The blond blinked as Rucah offered his com-link out to him. Naruto looked at him confused. Rucah's jade eyes flashed in internal conflict before he spoke.

"Jak's a fighter, and Daxter's too clueless to die. Call them. There's no way something as petty as Errol's revenge for a race could take them down." His voice was even, and it sounded very familiar, as if Naruto had heard him speak before. Gratefully, the fox teen took Rucah's com-link and pressed a few buttons and waited anxiously for it to be patched through.

* * *

><p>Jak paused just outside the massive double doors leading into the throne room as his com-link went off. Daxter gave him a look as he fished it out of his pocket, noticing the series of beeps to be Rucah's. "Rucah what-"<p>

"You're alright!" Naruto's voice yelled, surprising both Jak and Daxter. "I saw the explosion and I didn't see you make it out and the Stadium was in chaos and…is Daxter alright too?"

"Never better!" Daxter answered cheekily.

"That's great. I was so worried." Jak smiled and then looked back at the doors.

"Naruto, I'm about to have a…talk with the Baron. I'll call you back."

"Kick his ass, and be safe." Naruto said before the connection was cut off. The once hero pocketed his com-link and pushed through the doors. He walked calmly into the empty throne room, frowning at seeing the throne un-occupied.

"I shouldn't have trusted you!" Ashelin yelled from behind them, pointing her Eco pistol at him.

"Back where we started, huh?" Jak asked as he turned to face her. The redhead glared at him as she walked closer.

"Don't play with me! All along you've been trying to undermine our war with the Metal Heads! Whose side are you on?" She asked, making her point by shoving the pistol close to Jak's face.

"Listen Ashelin, your father's planning something terrible and if-" Ashelin cut off Jak's sentence by shoving her gun under his chin, causing Daxter to jump off.

"My father can destroy the Metal Head armies once and for all!"

"If he cracks open the Precursor Stone, the explosion will kill all of us! Don't you get it?" Jak asked shoving the gun away from him. Ashelin looked away in thought.

"That's right!" Daxter said, putting his hands on his hips. "No so hard, huh? Even I can figure this one out!" Jak turned his back on Ashelin, who quickly pointed her gun at him.

"Don't you move!" She growled as she pulled out her com-link, pressing the button for an emergency link, her voice going straight through to whom she was calling, bypassing the ringing. "Vin? Come in."

"What? What? I've got my hands full here you know!" Vin's highly stressed voice answered. Ashelin shook her head.

"You know all about the Precursor Stone myth, right?"

"Sure, I did my Econetic Energy Doctorate on Precurian Theoretical Physics. Why?"

"What would happen if the Precursor Stone was to be…say…violently cracked open?"

"Great! As if I didn't have enough to keep me awake at night, you give me one more thing to dread! Thank you very much! If someone actually had the Stone, according to my calculations, a runaway Eco surge from cracking it open would…theoretically destroy…EVERYTHING!"

"Everything?" Ashelin asked, her dark green eyes widening and her voice was full of shock.

"All things…every single thing…Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go throw up! Bye bye…" The com-link went dead as Ashelin let her arm fall limp. She lowered her gun and turned her back to Jak, who turned to face her.

"Trust me Ashelin. We have to stop him." There was a moment's pause before the Baron's daughter turned to ace Jak and Daxter, putting her gun away.

"I'll try to find out more. But right now, my father is meeting Krew at a secret Weapons Factory near the Dig. Here." She said giving Jak a security pass. "That's my top-level security pass. It'll get you into the Factory, but it won't get you back out. We never had this conversation." Ashelin said before walking away. Jak watched her walk away before leaving the Palace, Daxter crawling back up his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Torn looked up from his maps as Naruto's com-link went off. The blond fumbled for it before answering.<p>

"Hello?"

"Naruto, it's Jak. The Baron is meeting with Krew at a Weapons Factory near the Dig. Ashelin and I are going to crash it. Since Krew isn't at the Hip Hog Haven I want you to see if he left anything behind."

"And check on my girl!" Daxter added. There was a smack and a 'HEY!' that followed that.

"I will. You be safe Jak, Daxter you too."

"We will. I'll meet up with you at the saloon after this." Jak said and the com-link went dead. Naruto looked over at Torn, who face was in deep thought.

"Torn?" Naruto asked causing the ex-Krimzon Guard to look up. "Ashelin will be alright. She's proven herself that she's a fighter." The fox teen started toward the door and sent him a beaming smile. Torn could tell half of it was to assure him and the other half was to hide his worry for his friends.

"I'll tell Doctor Duhon to be ready. Jak may be too stubborn to die but he's not Superman." Torn said in his gravely voice. Naruto gave a grateful nod before slipping out of the Underground and heading towards the Hip Hog Haven.

At least he was able to hotwire the Zoomer in five minutes now.

* * *

><p>Jak let out a deep breath through his nose as he rode to the top of the Weapons Factory. He knew Krew was waiting at the end of this elevator, and with that would also be a fight most likely. The once hero stepped out and looked up to see Krew floating around a giant tower with a bomb in it. Jak stop and crossed his arms as Krew floated down to him.<p>

"I knew you were special when I first met you Jak, and I commend you for making it this far." Krew said, backing up with each step Jak took towards him. "We've come a long way, 'ey?"

"Yeah. I'm getting real teary eyed." Jak spoke with venom. Krew sighed and started to float around the tower.

"I love weapons. I love how they look…how they feel…even how they smell…"

"I think you need serious help." Jak said, truly thinking the crime lord had finally lost the last few marbles he had. Krew floated back down.

"My favorite was the impossibly powerful weapon Mar built to blast open the Metal Head Nest. Poor fool died before he could use it, ahh well." Krew said floating back to his tower. Jak narrowed his eyes at the massive man's constant movement. "But I have a new favorite. The Piercer Bomb I've just completed. My masterpiece is powerful enough to crack open the Precursor Stone, and release the untold energy inside!" Jak and Daxter shared a look as Krew came back down, Daxter making the coo-coo sign with his finger and temple.

"As soon as the Baron shows up with the Stone we'll hide it in the last shipment of Eco and deliver it to the Metal Head Nest. A surprise dessert, 'ey?" Krew chuckled as he stopped in front of Jak and Daxter. "Just take this Gun Upgrade and forget what you saw here." Krew said tossing them the upgrade.

"Not this time, Krew!" Jak said as Daxter attached the upgrade to the gun. "I'm through being your hired gun!"

"Then it's war isn't it?" Krew said floating away from them, and then they fought.

Jak growled as he aimed the last shot. "This one's for Naruto." His whispered under his breath as he pulled the trigger to the Blaster mod. Krew's machine started to spin uncontrollably then short-circuited. As a last ditch effort, the crime lord tried to reach down and reclaim the Heart of Mar he dropped, but his layers of fat made it impossible. Daxter calmly picked it up.

"Is it too late to give my notice?" Jak asked the dieing man.

"Yeah! We quit!" Daxter said.

"The city is already dead! I've sold you all out!" Krew said before laughing which turned into painful coughs. Daxter's ears perked up at a low sound. He looked at the bomb and if he could of, he would have gone white as a sheet.

"Ahhh, Jak… I think maybe we should be anywhere else just about NOW!" The ottsel yelled as a red Hellcat appeared on the edge of the platform. Jak turned and picked up Daxter, who held onto the Heart of Mar.

"We're out of here! Get your asses in gear!" Ashelin yelled to them. Jak jumped in and the Hellcat took off.

"Ohh, well…" Krew muttered just before the bomb went off and destroyed him and the entire Weapons Factory.

"You guys find my father," Ashelin said as she dropped Jak and Daxter off at the Port. "I'll take the Heart of Mar to Keira for you. I'm sorry it's come to this." She said then took off, leaving Jak and Daxter at the Port.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up as the doors to the Hip Hog Haven saloon opened. He smiled as Jak and Daxter walked in. Tess also smiled then looked at the game machine that she and Naruto were looking at before for a moment.<p>

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he looked over both his friends to check for wounds.

"Yeah, we're fine. What did you find?" Jak asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing but Tess saw something before I came by." Their attention turned to Tess.

"Krew hid something in this machine, and he looked nervous about it to." Daxter smirked and jumped onto the whack-a-Metal-Head game.

"Whatever it is, Krew won't be needing it anymore. He's, shall we say, not all together these day's." The ottsel said. Naruto's eyes widen and he looked at Jak, who smiled and nodded. The fox teen opened his eyes to say something but Daxter continued to talk. "Step aside. Let game player do his stuff!" Tess grinned and bent her torso down.

"You're such an animal." She whispered. Daxter grinned back and gabbed the mallet, ready to bash in the electronic Metal Heads. After about two minutes of whacking Metal Heads there was a loud 'ca-click!' from the machine. Daxter jumped down with a massive grin as the Time Map popped out. Naruto pulled it out of the machine as the ottsel looked at Tess.

"You know sugarplum, if any REAL Metal Heads came to town," Tess's eyes widen with horror as the saloon door was pushed open and two Metal Heads walked calmly in. Naruto's ears twitched at the sound of people screaming coming from outside. He turned from the Time Map and froze. How did Metal Heads get inside Haven? "I'd bonk 'em just like I did in the game!"

"Daxter…" Tess said fearfully as the Metal Heads approached him.

"They'd be all 'don't hurt me, please!' and I'd be all 'too late Metal Monkeys! You die screaming!'." Daxter laughed and looked at them, not knowing two Metal Heads were behind him. "Know what I'm saying?" Jak cocked his gun, just as Daxter turned to see the Metal Heads.

"Jak…Naruto…I think these trophies are still walking!" He screamed before scampering to Naruto, Jak, and Tess. Two gun shots fired out and the Metal Heads lay dead on the saloon floor.

"Ma ma, Metal Heads! Metal Heads! Where's Sig when you need him?" Daxter yelled.

"Sig? I think Krew sent Sig on one last mission. Something about using Mar's Ruby Key to open a secret door in the Underport." Tess said.

"Of course! Come on Dax, we need to get to the Underport right now." Jak said walking towards the door. Naruto handed the Time Map to Tess.

"Take this to Keira." The fox teen said.

"I will." The blond beauty said as Daxter turned in time to see the exchange.

"Be careful angel cheeks, and your hero will return shortly." Just as Daxter bowed Vin's highly panicked voice filled the room on both Jak and Naruto's com-links.

"THE SHEILD WALLS ARE DOWN! I REPEAT THE SHEILD WALLS ARE DOWN! SHEILD! WALL! DOWN! SABOTAGE! KOR DID IT! I KNEW METAL HEADS WOULD BE THE END OF ME…OH NO! METAL HEADS ARE AT THE DOOR!" Gun shots were heard and everyone paled. "THEY'RE BREAKING THROUGH! JAK! NARUTO! AHHHHHHHH!" The line went dead. Naruto was out the door before anyone could blink, racing towards the Power Station. His sapphire eyes went wide in horror at the site before him. The entire building was over run with Metal Heads, and there were no gun shots from inside or screams.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed as he jumped back from a Metal Head's claws. But before he could counter attack a Krimzon Guard had already taken out that Metal Head and was onto the next. The fox teen jumped onto a Krimzon Guard Bike, its driver dead beside it. Naruto froze at the face with four scars across it. It was the same man he attacked so long ago.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Torn's voice yelled over his com-link. The blond reached down and pulled it out as he drove through the industrial area.

"What is it Torn?"

"Where's Jak? He's not answering his com-link." There were gun shots, but it was hard to tell if it was coming form Torn's side or his.

"He must already be in Underport." Naruto answered firing off the cruiser's gun at the Metal Heads.

"Underport? Bastard! Get off me!" There was a gurgled noise, as if something's throat had been cut. "What's he doing in Underport?"

"Krew sent Sig on a suicide mission it seems. Jak went to help him out."

"Sig? Alright. Listen Naruto. I need you to check in on some of the Underground agents. None of them have been reported in or called in. I know we're in the middle of a war, but…"

"I understand. Who are they?" Naruto asked, taking a sharp turn.

"Quix, Rucah, Peter, Jewell, Crow, Kor, Vin, Ashelin, Tess, Keira, both Old and Young Samos, Onin, Pecker, and clearly Jak and Daxter. The kid's still missing as well." The fox teen's eyes narrowed at Kor's name.

"Vin's dead. The Power Station got over run. As for Kor he's the one who betrayed us. Before Vin got overrun he told us that it was Kor who opened the city walls." There was a sharp curse and more gun shots. "And I just saw Tess; she's heading toward the Stadium. I'll go back and check on her." Naruto said making a sharp U-turn.

"Report in after you find them. Be careful Naruto."

"You as well." With that the connection ended. The fox teen's tail flicked angrily as he headed to the Stadium, hoping for the best. Naruto braked harshly, running over two Metal Heads that were close to attacking a familiar blond.

"Thanks Naruto." Tess said sliding on the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "How's Vin?" His silence as he drove was her answer.

"Have you heard from anyone?" Naruto asked as they drove to the Stadium.

"No, nor have I seen anyone." Tess answered. It was horrifying driving through Haven. Civilians screaming and running as Krimzon Guards fought off the Metal Heads along side the Underground, many dieing on both sides. The Stadium was a war ground. Naruto drove up to the garage and stopped, lunging off the bike and sinking his claws into the nearest Metal Head, earning a grateful nod from the guard he saved before running off to help others.

Naruto followed Tess inside Keira's garage. He let out a sigh of relief seeing Keira, Old Samos, Young Samos, Onin, and Pecker all safe. Keira opened her mouth to ask Naruto something, but the teen already took off into the war zone outside their safe haven. He ripped apart any Metal Heads in his way towards a familiar bob of silver-blond hair.

"Back off!" Quix yelled over the fighting. For every one Metal Head Naruto killed to get to her she already pushed her way past three. Her dark pink eyes darted to a Krimzon Guard that had just fallen and had four Metal Heads on them. Quix threw her entire weight into shouldering them off. Her Eco pistol shot all of them point blank.

"You alright?" She asked to the fallen female guard that stared up at her in wonder. "Come on we're on the same side now. Let's show these Metal Heads whose boss!" Quix said offering her hand to the guard. The woman allowed the shorter one to pull her up and soon they fought back to back.

"You're good, for a guard." The silver-blond said as the guard round house kicked a Metal Head in the face. Before the guard could answer another Metal Head lunged at her, sinking its teeth into the metal of her helmet. The Krimzon Guard grabbed the beast and threw it off, taking her helmet with it. Quix's dark pink eyes went with as she took in the once prison guard's face.

"Yule…" The female guard blinked at her name, her short brown hair plastered to he neck and forehead. Light pink eyes stared into dark pink orbs. "You're alive…"

Ashelin let out a curse as she found herself surrounded by Metal Heads and only a few bullets left. She smiled as Naruto tackled the closest Metal Head, wrestling it to the ground and breaking its neck. The redhead was given enough time to raid the closest dead Krimzon Guard body for bullet. She said a quick prayer to the Precursors for forgiveness then reloaded her gun.

It took a long time to clear out the Stadium. Ashelin looked at Naruto who was climbing back onto a Krimzon Guard Bike. "I'll call Torn and tell him we're alright. Keep safe." She said to the blond. He nodded and grinned.

"You be safe too." The fox teen said before driving off in search for Peter, Rucah, Jewell, and Crow. It didn't take the blond too long to find Crow, Peter, and Jewell. The three were all outside the Palace with a large group of guards and Underground members alike protecting civilians.

"Like, Naruto!" Crow said as Naruto pulled up next to him. "Like, this area is totally over run! We're like, totally trying to protect the civilians." He said, not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he shot a Metal Head that tried to attack him.

"Torn's worried. None of you have reported in." Naruto said as Jewell joined them.

"Just did. Grandfather- I mean Doctor Duhon is also safe." She said, worry for her last family member and Haven bright in her single light blue eye. The tall woman looked over her shoulder as Peter joined them.

"Three more found." He said and nodded to Naruto.

"Good. We better continue sweeping the city. Any news on the others?" Jewell asked as Crow shot at another approaching Metal Head.

"Most of them are at the Stadium, which is now cleared of Metal Heads. I still need to find Rucah." The fox teen said.

"Like, Rucah could be like, totally anywhere." Crow said then cursing under his breath. "Fucking Metal Heads." The redhead growled before running from the group towards a new wave of Metal Heads. Jewell frowned at the number of Metal Heads approaching and Crow's rash behavior.

"Try the Slums. Rucah might be there." She said before joining the battle. Naruto looked at Peter, whose brown eyes were filled with worry.

"Water Slums." The silent man said.

"Thanks, be safe Peter."

"You too." With that Naruto was speeding to the Water Slums.

* * *

><p>Rucah held back a scream as more Metal Heads piled on top of him, tearing him apart. He could hear guards and Underground members yelling as they fought to get to him. His jade eyes started to close, accepting his fate when a flash of red in the sea of Metal Heads caught his eyes. Who knew he'd live to see the day he'd be grateful to see Krimzon red.<p>

"Rucah!" The blue-black haired man's eyes snapped open. Naruto. Naruto had come to save him. Easily, the Metal Heads were torn off him by clawed hands. Dull, ruby red had edged Naruto's sapphire eyes and the whisker like marks on his cheeks were more noticeable. "Rucah…" The fox teen said as he knelt next to his bleeding form, remarkably the blue bandana hiding his face still intact.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"Hang on. I'll take you back to the Underground. Doctor Duhon will take care of you." Naruto said as the guards and Underground fought off Metal Heads. Underneath his bandana, Rucah smiled. Gently, the fox teen lifted the injured man and placed him on the Krimzon Guard Bike. The blond slid on behind him, using one hand to drive and the other to hold Rucah on the Zoomer.

* * *

><p>Torn paused to take a breath. The Underground base was filled with civilians and wounded, Krimzon Guards and members, it had to be protected. The second in command looked up as Naruto pulled up in a Krimzon Guard Bike, blood all over him and the Zoomer. Three people rushed toward him, taking the wounded Rucah from him and taking him into the Underground for treatment. It was odd seeing a Krimzon Guard enter the base.<p>

"Naruto. You did good. The only ones who have reported in his Jak and Dax-"

"Naruto…" Jak's voice suddenly came through on Naruto's com-link, cutting off the rest of Torn's statement. "Me and Dax, we're at the Port but there's too many Metal Heads and I'm almost out of ammo." He sounded exhausted, both physically and mentally. "We need help."

"I'm on my way, just don't move…or shoot any guards." There was a chuckle.

"Be pointless now since we're all fighting the Metal Heads." There was a hiss of pain.

"I'm coming." Naruto said then took off towards Port, not waiting for anything Torn had to say.

* * *

><p>Jak smirked as Naruto appeared on a Krimzon Guard Bike, but soon frowned. He was covered in blood. Not that the once hero's state was any better. It had taken him forever to get to Underport, everyone needed help on the way there and even if the guards were once his enemy it was hard to ignore those who fought the same enemy now.<p>

"Dear Precursors." Naruto said as he slid off the cruiser and knelt next to the bleeding Jak, Daxter looking up at him worriedly. "I'm going to get you to Duhon, he'll take care of you. Think you can hold on to me while I drive?" The fox teen asked as he helped Jak to his feet. He had learned with Rucah how hard it was to drive one handed. The green-blond nodded.

"Sig." Jak said as he was put on the Zoomer. Naruto got on in front of him, the once hero's arms wrapping around his waist tightly automatically as he rested his head on the blond's back. Daxter moved to the fox teen's shoulder, also looking worse for wear. "He's dead." Jak whispered as he closed his eyes, remembering the last few moments he had with Sig. Naruto sighed as he drove back towards the Underground.

First Vin now Sig…who's next?

Torn yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Metal Heads were still in the city even as the sun set, and as much as he would like to be out there taking them down even he needed rest. The ex-Krimzon Guard paused as he walked past the infirmary, which had spilled out into the hallways.

Naruto sat outside the doors asleep in fresh clothing. Torn frowned at the dark bags under his closed sapphire eyes. He bent down next to the sixteen year old, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder and shaking it. The fox teen didn't even stir.

The brunette let out a deep breath through his nose and gathered the blond in his arms. Tomorrow was the day Keira and the Sages planned to storm the Metal Head Nest. Knowing Jak and Daxter they would head right into the mess, Naruto on their heels. The least Torn could do now was make sure Naruto slept in a proper bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting close to the end! Only three more chapters to go! Those who have played Jak II know what's to come! Thank you for all the favs, alerts, and reviews!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Just as Torn predicated Jak and Daxter left to the Stadium just as the sun rose, Naruto at their heels. It was painful to head to the Stadium and seeing so much death on the ground. Everyone was dieing, the Metal Heads didn't care if you were a part of the Krimzon Guard or Underground, and they didn't care if you were armed or not, they just killed.

Jak parked the Krimzon Guard Bike next to the Rift Rider and slid off, Naruto following his lead. The Stadium was still clear of Metal Heads and it seemed like most members of the KG and Underground had left to fight of Metal Heads. Keira smiled at them as the got closer.

"The Rift Rider's finished. But if my father's right, and the Ring is somewhere in the Metal Head Nest, how are we going to get the Rift Rider there to use it?" She asked. Naruto jumped as Brutter jumped out from behind the Rift Rider pointing at the sky. Even Jak and Daxter seemed shocked to see the Lurker pop out of nowhere.

"LOOK!" Brutter yelled causing them to look at the sky where a large Transport Balloon was coming in. "Brutter just knew friends would need lift if Metal Headers attack."

"Brutter, you the man!" Daxter said as the balloon landed. The Lurker smiled largely, his smile infectious to those around him.

"Lurker balloons are finest lifters in world, but they is easy target." He continued. Jak nodded and looked at Keira and Naruto.

"Right. You guys get the Rift Rider to the Nest. I'll stay here and defend your take off and get away." Jak said. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Daxter bet him to it with a complaint.

"Once again, being your friend SUCKS! I wanna go on the balloon!" The ottsel whined.

"I'm not leaving you alone to fight off hordes of Metal Heads by yourself Jak." Naruto said firmly.

"I'll be fine, but they'll need someone to protect them on the way to the Nest." The once hero said. The fox teen frowned.

"But…"

"It's the best way." Jak said. Brutter nodded in agreement.

"You keep Stadium safe while we prep balloon for lift away." The Lurker then looked past them, his golden eyes widening. "Oh no! Here they come! Metal Headers!" Naruto, Jak, and Daxter whip around to see a whole army of Metal Heads charging down the stairs into the Stadium. Keira and Brutter were already running towards the Transport Balloon as the two Sages used their powers to lift the Rift Rider.

"They'll never make it." Jak said pulling out his Blaster gun, while Daxter climbed on his shoulder. Naruto flexed his claws before taking after Keira and Brutter.

"I'll protect them and the balloon! You watch after the Sages!" Naruto yelled, grabbing a Metal Head by its back and throwing it into a tree as it tried to attack Keira. It was nothing but pure adrenaline as they fought their way to the balloon and then fought to keep it safe. Every now and then the fox teen's sapphire eyes would glance at Jak, Daxter, and both Old and Young Samos.

When the Rift Rider was fully loaded onto the Transport Balloon the three Lurkers, including Brutter, started to work on lifting the balloon. Naruto held onto one of the ropes as the balloon started to smoothly float upward. Keira was sitting beside the Rift Rider with both Sages.

"Up! Up! And away!" Brutter yelled as the figure known as Jak with Daxter on his shoulder got smaller. Naruto smiled as he heard Daxter yell at them.

"Must be nice floating away while we DIE down here!"

"We'll meet near the Nest! See you soon!" Keira yelled down as Jak and Daxter kept getting smaller and smaller.

"Be careful Jak!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could, briefly seeing Daxter yell something at Jak. Then they were gone. The fox teen sank to his knees as they floated above Haven.

* * *

><p>"Kor….Construction Site…." Vin's dieing voice said over Jak's com-link.<p>

"Vin? Vin!" Jak yelled as the connection ended. The once hero shared a look with Daxter before quickly getting on an abandoned Krimzon Guard Bike and speeding towards the Construction Site.

Once there he paused on the wooden slope leading down into the Construction Site. There with four guards was the Baron. Jak raced down to confront him but Kor landed cat-like in-between them. The Krimzon Guards turned and pointed their guns and the Baron turned to face the two newcomers.

"Kor, what's going on?" Jak asked as the old man stood.

"I'm sure you know…deep down in your darkest nightmares." Kor said, his eyes going dark and his teeth becoming jagged fangs. Jak took a few steps back as Daxter started to shake a little at the display. "We've met before, remember?" Kor asked, his features going back to normal. "Everything's going exactly as planned." He said before walking away, casting aside his cane as dark laughter escaped him.

Everyone watched, horrified as the old man's body started to twist and wings and legs started to sprout from his body. Daxter's eyes widen as he remembered the features of the Metal Head Leader Hologram they saw in the Baron's Palace so long ago. "It's the Metal Head Leader!" The ottsel yelled.

The massive Metal Head before them chuckled. "Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city, I am my full potential now!" Praxis took a few steps back, drawing his Eco Sword from its sheathe as all the guards trained their guns on Metal Kor. "So for the last time, give me the Precursor Stone!" The Metal Head roared down at the Baron.

"If the city must die, then we all die!" The Baron yelled, foolishly charging at Metal Kor with his guards. The Metal Head Leader simply shot a beam of condensed Dark Eco at them, sending them flying into a wooden and steel skeleton of a new building. Jak rolled away, watching at the skeleton fell down on itself.

"I will find that Stone if I have to crush the city one brick at a time!" Metal Kor yelled as he took off in a rage to find the Precursor Stone. Jak rushed to the remains of the building, throwing aside wood and metal. He heard a dieing cough as he chucked a large piece of metal off the body.

"Praxis…" Jak said as the Baron's face greeted him.

"You are the supreme weapon, Jak. And I made you." Jak glared hatefully at that statement. "Still, any leader worth his salt always has his backup plan…" Praxis said as he fished out a remote from his armor. He pressed the button and from the center of the site raised a large Piercer Bomb, with the Precursor Stone on it. "Remember, the first rule in making a bomb…is to always make two." The Baron said feeling the last of his life slipping away.

"You would have both made great weapons." Jak knelt down next to Praxis, raising an eyebrow.

"Both?"

"You, and Naruto. He is one of nine great beasts spoken about in Precursor legends. I tried to get him to unleash his power, but he grew insane with it. He can never be controlled, just like you." The Baron said. Jak waited for a moment then stood and walked towards the bomb. Baron Praxis was dead.

Daxter raced ahead, slipping into the space between the Precursor Stone and the inside of the bomb. "Man, what a mess a junk in here! All jumbled coils and switches! Should I unhook the blue wire? Wait a minute! Are ottsels color blind? Let me just break a few more things and see if anything pops loose…" Suddenly the Precursor Stone shot out from the bomb coupled with a 'BOOM!'. Daxter chuckled from where he stood inside the bomb, his upper body where the Stone once was. "Ha! Ha! Gottcha!" The ottsel jumped down and climbed up Jak's shoulder. "Like candy from a baby!" With that the two left the site, Precursor Stone in hand.

* * *

><p>"What as that?" Keira yelled as a large flash of green lit up the dark sky far away from them. Naruto stood from where he sat cross-legged. The only ones that didn't fully stare at the place the flash once was were the two Lurkers working, but even they glanced every few seconds.<p>

"That was Mar's gun." Old Samos said as a wind blew the balloon a little to the left, which the Lurkers responded angrily to.

"That means Jak's near the Nest with Daxter." Naruto said thinking about how many Metal Heads might be there and how strong they were, even if a large chunk of the army was inside Haven at the moment. The fox teen pulled out his com-link and stared at it, as if willing Jak would call.

He let out a sigh and tucked it back into his pocket. The blond stared at the Nest they were slowly approaching. Jak better be safe as well as Daxter.

* * *

><p>Jak stared at Metal Kor, the Precursor Stone held at his side. The Rift Ring was filled with energy in the Leader's den. "Finally, you've decided to join us," The Leader said, moving his scorpion-like tail to reveal the kid, trapped in a blood colored orb. "And you brought the Precursor Stone." Metal Kor said, sounding positively delighted. "Good. The boy will now play his finally part." Jak glared at the Metal Head after he glanced at the innocent boy.<p>

"Not this time." The once hero hissed, earning a laugh from Metal Kor.

"Oh, but this child is such a part of this! Such a part of you! Don't you recognize him? The boy is YOU Jak!" Jak and Daxter's eyes went wide in shock. How could that be? "And this place...this is where you began, in the future!" Daxter scratched his head in confusion.

"But how…?"

"You were hidden in the past on the hope that you would gain the skills to face me today. But Onin was wrong! Now that you've been altered with Dark Eco the Stone will never open for you!" Jak's cold, dark blue eyes narrowed at the Metal Head before briefly glancing at the Stone in his hands. "Your younger self, however, still has the pure gift! He alone can awaken the Stone and the Precursor entity, which sleeps inside!"

"This Stone is a Precursor?" Jak asked astonished. All along the Precursors were just a bunch of shiny rocks? Remind him not to laugh at Samos for talking to rocks ever again.

"The last Precursor Egg! Mar was clever. He covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me, and building the shield and city to defend it! It has been a long siege. But today, I will finally feed on the last Precursor Life Force!"

"Ah," Daxter said looking at Metal Kor with a 'are-you -seriously-that-stupid' look. "I think you're forgetting one little thing, Metalo-Maniac. We've got the Precursor Stone!"

"Not for long!" Metal Kor yelled, sending a beam of condensed Dark Eco at them, destroying the part of the nest Jak and Daxter were standing on. The two along with the Precursor Stone fell, all of them getting crushed under the rubble of the nest. Metal Kor's four golden eyes narrowed as a pure white hand shot out from the rubble, black needle-like claws flexing in the air before Dark Jak burst out from the pile, Daxter on his shoulder. Dark Eco snapped violently off him as his soulless black eyes glared at the Metal Head Leader.

"DIE ALREADY!"

Jak knew he had faced death numerous times and walked away, sometimes without a scratch. But, never had he faced death so many times before in one setting. Daxter screamed in his ear constantly and his claws had dug passed his tunic into his skin, but for some reason it kept him grounded to the fight.

The once hero had ran out of bullets for all his gun mods but for a single one in his Blaster mod. "JAAAAAAAAAK!" Daxter screamed in pure terror as his friend stopped and turned to face the charging Metal Kor. Jak could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears as he pulled the trigger. The Yellow Eco capsule exploded right on Kor's gem, making the Leader roar out in pain. He trashed and opened his wings.

Jak threw his body to the ground as Metal Kor's scorpion tail cut the air where he was once standing. His dark blue eyes watched in amazement as Kor's own tail whipped out and cut off his own head. Jak stood as the body fell back into the chasm at the center of the den while the head of Metal Kor landed next to the Precursor stone. The blood red orb that held Young Jak faded and the boy looked around in awe. His innocent blue eyes landed on the Precursor Stone and curiously touch it.

He fell back on his butt as the Precursor entity floated out of the Stone. Jak walked up next to his younger self, helping him to his feet as they all stared at the entity. "It is finished." The Precursor said. "Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light. We will meet again." Young Jak reached for the entity as it floated away into the Rift Ring, which was falling apart, as the Transport Balloon flew into the den.

"We haven't much time." Keira said seeing the state of the Ring. "I've set the coordinates back to our village." The balloon landed next to both Jaks and Daxter. "Let's go home everyone." Naruto looked from Keira to the Ring then to Jak as he jumped off the Transport Balloon. They were really leaving. His sapphire eyes widened as Jak shook his head.

"But we are home." Old Samos nodded to Jak's statement as he turned to his daughter.

"Keira, I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Jak here," He mentioned toward the little boy who was staring at Samos' bird with a smile on his face. "To a place where he will grow up safe from harm. He must become old enough to complete," Young Jak was now trying to climb up onto the balloon, but the child was too short. Naruto smiled at seeing Jak lift his younger self onto the balloon. So all along the little boy was Jak…

Wait, that meant Jak was the true Heir to Mar all along! Naruto's sapphire eyes grew at the thought as Samos continued to talk while "The destiny he has fulfilled today."

"Wait a minuet!" Young Samos said. "It's you…I mean it's me! I have to take him back and watch over him don't I?" Old Samos nodded at the question. "Ahh, grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place!" Naruto chuckled as this along with Old Samos. The fox teen looked at Jak, who knelt to talk with his younger self.

"Hey kid…you take care. Oh! And trust me on this…stay away from any wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay?" Daxter laughed as he jumped off Jak shoulder and climbed up Naruto's.

"Now that's a story you need to hear!" The ottsel said as Jak placed his younger self in the Rift Rider.

"I sure hope I built this replica right." Keira said as Young Jak pulled off his Seal of mar and handed it to Jak. "I don't know if it…" Young Jak looked at Naruto and opened his arms as if asking for a hug. The fox teen smiled and walked towards him, pulling the little boy into a hug. What he wasn't expecting when he pulled away was for the younger version of Jak to kiss him on the cheek. The young boy smiled sheepishly with a faint blush on his cheeks. That blush was nothing compared to the dark red blushes on Jak's and Naruto's cheeks.

"It's perfect, Keira. This is the very machine we found…or will find later." Old Samos said.

"What? I just built this. After seeing the first one, I mean. It's based on what I remember from…" Keira said as Young Samos got in the Rift Rider.

"Honey," Daxter said, stopping Keira's rant. "The more you think about it, the more it hurts the head!"

"I'll take good care of the child!" Young Samos said as the Rift Rider lifted off the balloon. "And don't worry…I'll be back in time for the celebration." He said waving goodbye, as was Young Jak. "Fare well!" With that the two disappeared into the Rift Ring, just before it collapsed in on itself. Jak bowed his head for a moment before looking at Samos.

"Thanks Samos. Without you…"

"It's funny." Samos cut in. "The boy won't remember any of this."

"No…I do remember the light!" Jak said with a warm smile. Naruto smiled then rushed forward to catch Jak as he fell foreword.

"Jak?" The fox teen checked over the green-blond, noting his cauterized wounds. "There won't be a celebration tonight. Come on, let's get you home." Naruto said, putting one of Jak's arms around his shoulder and lifting him up by holding onto his waist.

"Brutter, does this thing have a round trip policy?" Daxter asked as everyone loaded back up on the Transport Balloon.

"We take you back, no problem!" Brutter said as the two Lurkers rushed to get the balloon off the ground and out of the Metal Head Nest. Naruto placed Jak down gently on the balloon's wooden floor, resting his head on his lap. Dark blue eyes watched as the fox teen fished out his com-link.

"Torn, this is Naruto."

"Naruto? Did Jak defeat the Metal Head Leader? Was he able to make it back to his time?"

"Yeah, Jak beat Kor. And that a yes and no answer to your other question."

"Yes and no?"

"The kid was Jak all along, so he went back in time to grow up, but Jak's still here." There was a pause as if Torn was thinking over the whole time paradox. "The more you think about it, the more it hurts the head." Naruto said quoting Daxter, who threw him a grin. "Just…We're coming back, and Jak needs medical attention."

"I'll have Duhon get ready. Tell Jak he did good." Jak smiled up at Naruto. "A large portion of the Metal Head army has fled the city. Guards and Underground members are sweeping the city to chase out the rest. Tomorrow we'll start rebuilding Haven."

* * *

><p><strong>We have come to an end...OF THE PART OF THE GAME YOU CAN PLAY! Hahahahahaha! I'm not ending it juuuust yet! We still got two more chapters!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

The rebuilding of Haven City started before the sun rose the next day. Everyone was on different duties, may it be flushing out the Metal Heads from the city, piping Eco vents into the shield walls, trying to reform the government, burying the dead, attending the wounded, or in Naruto's case helping out the people in prison. It was his job, along with others to clean out the prison, giving the people medical aid, clothe them, and feed them. It was then their job to reunite them with their families, or inform their family that they had passed.

Naruto sighed as he and Duhon when back into the large room that the children of Haven City were waiting to be checked out. The fox teen's ears twitched as he approached a pair of guards. They stopped talking as he got closer.

"Naruto sir, there's still one child in their cell. She won't come out." One of them said, relaying the message from the Krimzon Guards that had swept out the cells.

"Thank you. I'll go check it out." Naruto said with a nod. As he walked his tail swished lazily. It was odd to have the guards that used to chase him call him sir. He looked up as he entered the main prison, noticing a guard trying to get a kid to come out of the cell.

"It's alright. You can come out now. No one is going to-"

"NO!" A young girl yelled, throwing something at the guard. The man grunted as the small piece of cement hit him in the head.

"Oh, Naruto!" He said as the sixteen year old joined him.

"I'll take care of this. Last one?" The guard nodded.

"Yes sir. She's stubborn though." He said before leaving Naruto alone with the girl. The fox teen knelt down in front of the open cell door, smiling as he saw a curtain of brown hair disappear as its owner hid behind the wall.

"Hello. I'm Naruto. What's your name?" He asked, trying to get the girl to talk to him. A pale face poked around the corner, her long brown hair covered in grime giving it a blackened tone. Her warm brown eyes stared at him then went to the top of his head, where Naruto had discovered his fox ears had been growing back. They twitched and the girl giggled, bringing a smile to Naruto's face.

"My name's Sharon." She said softly, stepping out from her cell, her clothing dwarfing her and covered in dirt. Naruto's sapphire eyes went wide as he offered her his hand.

"Sharon, do you know a Peter?" Sharon took his hand and shook her head, allowing the fox teen to lead her to where they had bathed the children. "He's really big and has dark skin. He's also got a tattoo in curly letters that's your name." Hope filled her brown eyes.

"Does he have a scar on his neck?" She asked, using her free hand to show a claw raking from her jaw, around her neck, and to her shoulder. Naruto nodded and a beautiful smile consumed her face. "That's my Daddy!" Sharon said full of excitement. The blond smiled, reflecting her happiness.

* * *

><p>Quix was slow in everything she did. Simply walking was a task she couldn't do. All of her energy was drained. More than once someone had to save her from walking right into a parked Zoomer, wall, or even into a group of Metal Heads.<p>

Her sister was alive, Yule was alive. After all this time she told herself that her sister had been killed on a mission for the Baron. But why hadn't Yule ever contacted her?

The silver-blond kicked at the dirty Haven streets. So soon after she found her big sister she was ripped away again. After the Stadium they had to continue fight the Metal Heads, and Quix hadn't seen hide or hair of Yule. The busty woman sighed loudly as she sat down on the bridge in the Port, letting her feet dangle over the black water.

She stared at her reflection, numbly raising her Eco pistol and shooting it at the Metal Head whose reflection was getting to close to hers. She didn't even know where Yule was now after they got split up fighting Metal Heads outside the Stadium. Quix could hear a member of the Underground call her name. Her dark pink eyes looked up at them as they pointed to a large group of Metal Heads around the water attacking guards and members alike.

Quix's eyes narrowed as she stood and broke off into a run towards the battle, the man chasing after her. Now was not the time to worry about her sister. Yule had managed to stay alive under Praxis' rule then she would make it through until they met again.

* * *

><p>Ashelin didn't know if she wanted to be the governor of Haven, but the responsibly was shoved upon her before she could say no. Now she was in the Palace, the same one she wanted to escape from for so long, looking over mountains of paperwork. Her com-link had been going off all day with reports and questions.<p>

The redhead rubbed her temples and looked up as the chamber doors opened. Another stack of papers was placed before her. Ashelin sighed, rebuilding Haven and keeping it safe while doing it was going to take a long time.

"If the governor wants, I could help with the more…trivial matters that these papers have to deal with." The paper deliver asked smoothly, something dark hidden in his tone that seemed to pass by the ex-Krimzon Guard.

"That would be very helpful. Thank you Veger." Ashelin said, missing the sly smirk that passed the elder man's lips.

* * *

><p>"Make sure the Metal Head is dead before you turn your back on it." Torn growled, roughly slitting the throat of a Metal Head. The young Krimzon Guard flinched as the leader of the squad stood and pointed the bloodied knife at him. "Because if you don't then they'll get right back up and kill you."<p>

"Y-yes sir." The boy said, shaking at the sight. Torn scoffed and cleaned his knife before sheathing it.

"Continue checking the houses, I want this block Metal Head free in ten minutes." He said, watching as the squad reacted immediately to his words. Torn coal blue eyes looked up at the Palace. His eyes softened a little knowing Ashelin was safe, even if she was pissed at being locked up in the Palace.

"Captain Torn! The block is clear!" An Underground member said.

"Keep going then." Torn said as he followed his squad to the next series of houses.

* * *

><p>Mog looked over at Grim and Jinx from the corner of the house in the bazaar they were hiding out in. It was terrifying to see so many Metal Heads inside the city, especially this many in one area of the city. Jinx blew a ring of smoke in the air from his cigar.<p>

"Well boys, it seems were stuck here until the Calvary arrives." The blond said looking out his window at two Metal Heads who were fighting over a piece of clothing. Even though he was trying to look tough it was clear to see that Jinx was shaking in fear.

"We're going to die here." Grim said, flinching at the growling outside the four walls.

"I wish Jak was here…" Mog said as he flipped through a picture book. Jinx's eyebrows furrowed.

"Jakkie-boy ain't here Mog. Who knows were he got off to." He said blowing out another long stream of smoke.

* * *

><p>Tess loved children, but seeing them in such conditions was horrible. With one boy she had to wash for an hour straight before the grime started to come off of him. The blond woman sighed as she went to leave. She paused seeing Naruto enter with a little girl.<p>

"Got time for one more?" The fox teen asked as the little brunette hid behind his leg. Tess smiled and knelt down to see brown eyes looking at her.

"I bet there's a princess hiding under all that dirt, what do you say we find her?" She asked. The little girl looked up at Naruto who nodded with a large smile. Slowly, she approached Tess and took the woman's hand. She looked at Tess's beautiful, clean hair in wonder before asking a question.

"Will my hair be as pretty as yours?" The blond woman smiled and stood, leading the girl to the massive metal tub that was full of fresh, warm water.

"Even prettier."

* * *

><p>"Dude!" Ximon yelled as he entered his father's new Kritter Ridder Extermination Company building, waving a paper in his hand. Taryn looked up from her seat on the desk as the young man slapped the paper on the desk. Osmo looked up from the picture of his grandfather.<p>

"What is it Ximon?" The elder man asked as Taryn picked up the paper. Her bright teal eyes read over the paper then rolled.

"Seems our friend has started a new profession, and we're invited to the grand opening." She said slipping the paper to Osmo. The old man smiled as he read over the paper.

"I knew the little dude would find his sidekick!" Ximon said, remembering the ottsel.

* * *

><p>Sharon decided that she liked Naruto. He was always smiling and would do anything to get her to smile as well. She sat on a stool as the blond woman, Tess, ran a brush through her freshly washed hair.<p>

Her brown eyes lit up seeing the fox teen enter the room with two orange ribbons. The sixteen year old gave her a beaming smile as he handed the ribbons to Tess. He knelt next to her as Tess started to put the ribbons into bows in her hair.

"After we get you to Doctor Duhon and he checks you out to make sure your healthy we'll get something to eat." Naruto said. Sharon pouted; she wanted to see her father.

"Then do I get to see Daddy?" The teen's tail flicked out as he nodded.

"After you eat, but you have to be good and let Tess finish with you hair and be good for Duhon. You also have to eat everything we give you." Naruto said with a beaming smile. Sharon nodded then remembered Tess was doing up her hair and remained perfectly still. The better she behaved the faster she'd get to see her daddy.

* * *

><p>Duhon smiled at the young girl before him. It was clear she was Peter's daughter. Her warm brown eyes were perfect replicas of his and her brown hair was just like her mother's. Sharon kicked her legs back in forth, her blue dress moving with it.<p>

"You're very strong and healthy. You may go sweetie." Duhon said, watching in amusement as her orange bows bounced as she jumped off the table. Sharon embraced his legs and grinned up at him.

"Thank you Mister Doctor Duhon." The elderly man chuckled and pushed her gently along towards the door were Naruto was waiting for her. Once gone he let out a tired sigh. All day he had checked on children, prisoners, innocent people put in jail for crimes they didn't commit, Underground members, Krimzon Guards, civilians, and those who suffered from Dark Eco Experiments.

He shuttered at the memory of them. So many had died before he could help them, others would be forever poisoned by the twisted Eco, unable to live normally and labeled mentally unstable. Duhon washed his hands as he thought of the one person to survive such experiments.

Jak. It must have been a blessing from the Precursors he lived, but also a curse. To always have Dark Eco inside of you, tearing you apart and becoming such a...monster when it became too much. Silently, the doctor sent a prayer to the Precursors for the once pure hero.

* * *

><p>Samos thought of himself as a wise man but even he didn't have knowledge of everything. The Green Eco Sage sighed as he closed yet another book off the royal library. There was nothing here on any beasts.<p>

Jak had told him of the Baron's final words and yet none of these books held any information of what Naruto could be. Even the Precursor legends he knew never spoke of any nine beasts. The Sage sat down in an old chair, his bird landing on a worn, red leather bound book with a clasp forcing the thin volume close.

"What have you found my little friend?" Samos asked as he reached over and picked up the book. The bird flew off and landed on Samos' log. Softly, he undid the clasp and opened the book.

_The Precursors are not bound to one planet and on their long travels between worlds they came upon a world in war with the Hora-Quan. The dominate race of this world was dieing off as were their guardians. Their guardians were nine massive tailed beasts of extreme power, said to surpass that of the Precursors._

_The Precursors took in these nine beasts and tried to keep them alive, but slowly, one by one they started to die. Before their death the Precursors would stop by a world and an orphan child was brought before them. With their last dieing breath these beasts would breathe upon that child and give them all of their power._

_These children would inherit, not only the beast power, but physically have parts of the beasts._

_The first child was given up by his own father. The second was left on a door step by her parents. The third was the last heir to his people. The fourth was last survivor of the Hora-Quan attack on his world. The fifth was found forgotten in his world. The sixth was taken from his teacher. The seventh was cast aside by her people. The eight was given to them by his dieing brother. The ninth was the son of heroes._

_Their power is grand and if provoked into insanity from pain they can destroy worlds with a flick of their tails. These children of both man and beast are known as the Precursor Beasts._

* * *

><p>Jak didn't like being responsible for so many lives. He cast a look over his shoulder at the squad that he was leading. They were all looking at him for orders. The green-blond rolled his shoulders, wishing that Daxter was here to help him but no one had seen the ottsel since yesterday.<p>

"Alright. We have reports that a group of Metal Heads are being herded this way, and we're going to cut them off. They're quick so be alert." Jak said, earning nods as the Underground members and Krimzon Guards checked their guns. He turned his back to them as they formed a barrier against the upcoming Metal Heads. His hand clutched the Seal of Mar under his shirt.

Just because Metal Kor was gone didn't mean the city was safe. There was still a lot of work that needed to be done. The quicker they dispatched the large groups of Metal Heads in Haven the quicker he could meet up with Naruto and find Daxter.

* * *

><p>Keira wiped the sweat from her brow as she repaired one of the numerous Zoomers demanding her skilful hands. She looked over at the three trophies of this year's races. Her mind flickered to Jak and she felt her heart clench painfully.<p>

She had feelings for Jak, but that was before she saw how he changed. He would never be the innocent bright eyed boy from Sandover. Keira remembered how harshly she treated Jak when she saw him after two years. The mechanic played with her grease rag as guilt wielded up in her stomach.

Jak had done so much for her and she treated him so cruelly. Keira fell to her knees as the reaction to what she said and how she treated him after their conversation hit her. Tears fell down her dirty cheeks, leaving clean trails in their wake. She needed to talk to him as soon as she could.

* * *

><p>It had been exhausting, trying to track him down after all this time but there he stood, yelling at elves that were carrying large crates of Precursors knows what. He jumped up to the orange ottsel, mindful of the passing feet. A soft 'tick!' sound escaped him drawing the attention of Daxter from the workers. His blue eyes lit up at seeing the flea with a purple glow to him.<p>

"Tik! You're alive!" The ottsel yelled carefully picking up the long lost sidekick. "You're just in time for the celebration! My place is almost done!" There were no words to express how happy Tik was to be reunited with his friend after all this time.

* * *

><p>Crow sighed loudly as he walked the halls of the Palace, trying his hardest to drown out the whispers swimming in the air.<p>

"Isn't he one of the guards that staid loyal to Damas?"

"I hear he talks in a very silly way."

"There's no way his hair is that red! It's a darker red than Ashelin's!"

"Isn't odd to have such long limbs with such a short body?"

He hated all the members of the counsel and the richer side of Haven who had gathered in the Palace at this time. Crow played with the numerous silver objects in his pockets as they continued to whisper about him. So what if he was different? So what if he loved silver and his name happened to be Crow? So what his he was loyal to Damas?

The redhead pushed open the doors to Ashelin's study. Crow smiled fondly as he remembered when he used to bring Damas food and drinks into the study when his wife was too busy to do so herself. His smiled quickly fell at seeing Veger in the room. The chairman smiled, as if seeing Crow actually brought him joy.

"Crow, so nice to see you again."

"Like, the feeling isn't like, mutual. Where's Ashelin?" Crow asked seeing the governor absent. Veger walked up to him, causing the redhead to tense and his hand to twitch to his Eco pistol.

"She's taking a break. Tell me, Crow, how's it feel to be back in the Palace? Going to cry again?" Crow ground his teeth together harshly as he looked the elder man in the eye.

"Fuck you." Veger chuckled.

"No likes or totallys?" He asked mockingly. The ex-Krimzon Guard member balled his hands into fist. Crow held his head proudly as he turned and walked away from the chairman. How dare he bring up the past! He clenched his hazel eyes shut as tears burned them.

_"Oh, you're crying." Veger's voice stated as he looked down at the young Krimzon Guard. Crow glared harshly through his tears, his gun raised to Veger as the Transport ship with Sig, Jewell, Eika, Damas, and the pregnant Lina took off. "Sad that you're being left behind? Now tell me, who was on that ship." Crow remained silent. "Silly boy. I'll find out whose on that transport and I'll kill them."_

_"Shut up!" Crow yelled, his finger itching to pull the trigger. Veger laughed and smiled coldly._

_"No likes or totallys?"_

* * *

><p>Jewell didn't like thinking about the past but as she ran her fingers over the door frame that lead into what was once Damas and Lina's chambers she couldn't help but remember the royal couple. Her hand went to face and traced her scar and the forever closed eye.<p>

She had lost her eye soon after meeting them and joining the guard. Jewell sighed and shook off the memory as she let her hand fall from the frame. The blond woman turned and walked away from the door. It didn't belong to the House of Mar anymore, it was the Baron's…no it was Ashelin's now. Her single blue eye blinked as she watched Crow storm down the hall, tears falling from his hazel eyes.

"Crow…" She said softly as she approached her friend. Jewell softly placed her hand on the shorter man's shoulder, making him freeze in his steps.

"Veger's like, a total bastard." He said under his breath as he turned to face her. The tall woman's eye narrowed harshly at the chairman's name. That man was still around? Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around Crow, who returned the hug gratefully.

* * *

><p>Yule sighed as she stared at her bruised body. A small gasp of shock escaped her as cold hands and the even colder medicine was placed on her back, rubbing the numbing solution into her back. This medic had no mercy, rubbing it in almost violently.<p>

Then again it was a very sour Underground member healing a Krimzon Guard. Yule closed her light pink eyes and her sister's image filled her mind. The Baron had forbidden her to contact her sister and seeing her again after so many years, it was the best feeling in the world and the worse.

She could have accidentally killed her, or some other guard could have seeing as she was a member of the Underground rebellion. Or, Quix could have killed her since she was a Krimzon Guard. The whole thing was terrifying.

But, seeing Quix all grown up and being the, either lucky or unlucky, one of them to inherit their mother's large bust. Yule chuckled to herself at that thought then gasped as the medic pushed roughly on a dark black and green bruise on her side. She glared at them, wanting to punch that smug look off their face.

Even if the Underground and KG were working together it didn't mean all the wrinkles between them had been smoothed out. Though, if Quix was one of them Yule could show some restraint. She smiled to herself at the pained gasp that escaped the medic as the brunette rammed her sharp elbow in his gut.

* * *

><p>Rucah paced the floor of the garage in the Underground base. His mind went over thousands of different ways to talk to him, all ending in the blond clawing him to bits. Maybe he deserved that? It seemed his subconscious was telling him that if that was the scenario he kept returning to.<p>

The blue-black haired man sat on the Interceptor's wing. He made sure that his weight wouldn't damage the thin looking wing. Carefully, Rucah fingered the item in his pocket. Even if he wasn't ready to tell the blond it was the other's right to know the truth.

* * *

><p>Peter felt his heart sink deeper and deeper into his stomach the more he waited. People with clipboards were going around and telling families their loved ones were gone and others were helping families find their children or friends reunite with friends. All day he waited and still no sight of Sharon.<p>

Tess had walked out not too long ago and other members of the staff that were helping with the prison were now leaving. Peter rubbed harshly at the sole tear that escaped his eyes. Had Sharon died? Was he never going to see his baby girl ever again?

He gasped painfully as Duhon exited the fortress. She was gone. Peter sank to his knees in despair. Just as he was about to loose himself a familiar laugh caused his head to jolt up.

Behind Duhon was Naruto and in his arms was the brightest light in the world. Her smile was large and full of warmth and her long brown hair shining in the poorly lit setting sun. Two orange ribbons stood out in her dark hair. Her warm brown eyes met his.

"Daddy!" Sharon yelled as she wiggled in Naruto's arms. The fox teen smiled and set her on the ground, watching as her blue dress whipped around her as she raced to Peter. Her small, pale arms wrapped around his neck and his large, tanned, muscular arms wrapped around her body protectively. "I was so scared Daddy. I tried my hardest to be brave." Peter felt tears fall from his eyes as he buried his face in his daughter's neck. Her body trembled as she spoke, warm tears hitting Peter's neck.

"It's okay, my baby girl. Oh, my baby girl." Peter said his voice choked with emotion as he held Sharon tighter. She was okay, she was in his arms. He wasn't ever going to let anyone or anything take his girl from him again.

Naruto smiled warmly at seeing Peter and Sharon reunited. His fox ears twitched at the sound of someone approaching him. Fingers laced with his and the blond turned to see Jak. The green-blond offered the fox teen a smile.

"Hey Jak. We've cleared out the prison." Naruto said, his sapphire eyes looking back to Peter and Sharon.

"That's good. The larger groups of Metal Heads have been dealt with. All that's left is a few stranglers. Naruto?" Jak asked gaining the blond's attention. "Have you seen Daxter?" Naruto shook his head.

"No but Jak I need to tell yo-"

"HEY! Everyone needs to come by the place that used to be the Hip Hog Haven! I've got an awesome surprise for you all! So kick into high gear! Tonight we party big city style!" Daxter's voice said through their com-links. Jak chuckled, missing Naruto's slightly annoyed look. He wanted to talk to Jak without people interrupting him every time.

"We better go see what he wants." Jak said as the sun fully faded from the sky. Naruto nodded, smiling to hide his irritation even though he really wanted to see the surprise now.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go. And for my one reviewer, sadly I can't reply to your review but (and this to all wondering this) I will be not only writing one for Jak 3 but one for Jak X as well.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Torn sighed as he sat on the steps of the throne. He really didn't want to get tied into some party with friends, but with the look Ashelin had tossed him before answering her com-link told him he really didn't have a choose in the matter at this point.

"Your transport is ready, m'lady." Brutter said over the com-link.

"Thank you, Captain Brutter." Ashelin said before tucking the com-link in her pants. She looked over at Torn, who met her gaze. Even if he knew what she was going to say it would be best if he gave her his full attention instead of brooding about the issue. "Come on…We'll be late for the party at Daxter's new place." Torn shook his head, he could try to weasel his way out of this one more time.

"I've got so much work to do. Besides, it's not my thing." Torn regretted saying that as he saw a familiar fire flash in Ashelin's green eyes.

"Ten hut!" She shouted, moving behind him. In all his years of training his body could never forget the commands that had been drilled into his head. Torn stood, his arms at his sides and his back ramrod straight. "As the new governor of this city, I order the Commander of the New Krimzon Guard to escort me to an official function. Is that understood?" Torn couldn't stop the warm chill her voice in that tone gave him, it was his pride and military training that killed the feeling quickly though. It was also because of that feeling he stumbled over his next few words.

"Yes sir! I mean yes ma'am. I mean…"

"We can continue to rebuild the city tomorrow. Tonight, we get to celebrate with our friends. Besides, tough guy" Ashelin purred as she put her arms around Torn and leaned over his shoulder to face him. "I'm dieing to see you dance." His face remained emotionless other than the slight quirk of his lips upward.

"Not likely." Torn said, a sly look crossing his coal blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"WELCOME TO THE NAUGHTY OTTSEL!" Daxter yelled as Torn and Ashelin walked into what was once the Hip Hog Haven. Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes, taking a sip on his drink. Precursors this stuff tasted nasty! He nearly choked on his drink when Jak slid up next to him a put an arm around him. "The hippest, happenest hoppingest joint in town!" Daxter continued walking up to Tess, who was knelt down on the floor. "Check out the new décor!" He said pointing at Metal Kor's head hanging over the bar as Samos took a long drink from the bottle, shocking his daughter.<p>

"Ooo…what a big trophy!" Tess said in awe. Daxter laughed, loud and clear.

"As if size matters? I bagged that bad boy myself, baby!" Everyone present rolled their eyes, but it was Onin who 'spoke up' from her seat on top of the bar, wavering slightly but still holding on tightly to her drink.

"Onin says she doesn't know who has a bigger head. Him," Onin pointed to Metal Kor's head as Pecker spoke for her. "Or you."

"We must not forget Vin," Samos said. "And all the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat this evil and protect the child." Everyone raised their glasses, mugs, and straight from the bottle drinks and then took a long drink from it. Naruto's fox ears flinched back at the taste. What was this stuff? He checked the label, Godaime Hokage Sake Brew made by a Tsunade. A picture of a white pink stripped slug greeted him.

He looked over at Jak, whose free hand was holding the Seal of Mar. "I still can't believe …that little boy was me. Better times, huh?" Jak asked looking from the Seal to Naruto. The blond smiled at him and placed a reassuring hand on the green-blond's chest. That Godaime Brew sure was making him bold.

"You miss him, don't you? You know, that sweet little boy grows up to be handsome hero." Naruto said, feeling Jak's arm around his waist tighten its hold, his fingers gripping his clothing. The feeling they shared at the Stadium returned, stronger and more intense than before, even with a few pairs of eyes watching them. Now would be a good time to show instead of tell Jak how he felt.

Naruto raised his hand and tangled his finger's into Jak's long hair as the hero pulled him closer. Just as their lips were about to meet Daxter spoke up loud and clear, killing the spark that had been there. The fox teen never wanted to hurt Daxter before but now he did as Jak pulled away. Was the universe so intent on keeping him was making any progress with Jak?

"Hey!" Daxter yelled, now on the bar and looking at Onin. "That's enough for you, lady! I'm cutting you off!" A shot of blue powder shot from her hand sending the ottsel on his back. Pecker shook his head as Onin took another long drink.

"Trust me, she gets real mean when she's like this." Pecker said as both he and Daxter looked at the soothsayer, who was 'talking'.

"What's she say?" Daxter asked angrily as Pecker's face morphed into a look of horror at what Onin 'said'.

"Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother…You don't wanna know." The moncaw said as everyone close enough to hear the conversation looked at Onin with the same horrified expression. The door opened and Daxter screamed, loudly and high pitched. Everyone cringed, only deciphering 'METAL HEAD!'. From the darkness of the Haven night in the doorway stepped out Sig. Naruto felt a desolate feeling wash over him as Jak pulled away to greet their once dead friend. The blond offered a large smile to the elf before taking a drink of his sake, the colors blurring together for a moment.

Wait, that should be a clear sign he was getting drunk a little. Naruto placed his sake down before it could cause any weird thoughts as Jak and Sig talked. The sake bottle was snagged up by Onin, who quickly downed the drink without even blinking. The fox teen gasped as he found himself being lead outside by Jak, the desolate feeling escaping him as they went out to see the fireworks going off over the walls.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the sight of the fireworks exploding over Haven. And having Jak's arm around him again probably had something to do with it…that and the sake. The blond rested his head on Jak's shoulder as Samos, Pecker, and Sig joined Jak, Daxter and Naruto.

The hero smiled as the Crocadog bounded up to them, sitting proudly next to Jak, not even caring that Naruto was so close to him. "You saved the city and more Jak." Samos said proudly. "Metal Kor and his menace are history, and somewhere out there, an ancient race has begun again." What was Samos going on about?

"I'm just glad to be back home." Jak said as Daxter climbed up to his free shoulder. The green-blond rubbed the back of his Crocadog's ear and placed a soft kiss to the back of one of Naruto's fox ears. A faint red dusted the blond's checks and his tail betrayed him by wagging.

"Yeah, well rest up. We've got a lot to do and so much time to do it in!" Samos said earning a groan from Jak.

"Don't say time. The Rift ring was destroyed, remember?"

"You know," Sig said causing everyone to look at him. "My momma used to read bedtime stories about Mar when she'd tuck me in…She'd give me a nice glass of warm Yakow milk…and my little Poopsy Bear…"

"Bedtime stories…" Daxter said in disbelieve. "Warm milk? Poopsy Bear? Buddy, ya just blew your image!"

"I've got a feeling we'll meet Mar someday." Naruto rolled his head over to actually look at Samos. Mar was dead, how would they meet him? "He may be closer than you think."

"You're the designated driver!" Sig said, holding out the Ruby Key.

"Oh no… I am done with adventures." Jak said. "Besides, you'll tell us before something happens next time, right Samos?" The Green Eco Sage made a point to look away and whistle innocently. "Right, Samos?" Jak asked more firmly.

"Arrrk! You never know what the future may hold." Pecker said. Daxter narrowed his eyes at the moncaw.

"Wait! You know something, don't ya feather breath?"

"Who? Me? Ah…No…We're just, ah…guessing! Right Samos? Today…Tomorrow…Only time will tell!"

"No! You're gonna tell…RIGHT NOW!" With that as his battle cry Daxter lunged off Jak's shoulder at Pecker. The two rolled about fight, feathers and fur flying as the Crocadog innocently watched them. Pecker was yelling something about Daxter being a little…something and Daxter claiming the moncaw was fighting dirty. Sig glared and grabbed them both by their tails. Naruto smiled and looked up to see Jak staring at him.

Daxter smirked as Pecker covered his eyes with his wings, though it was clear that the moncaw was watching the two kiss between his feathers. "I knew it all along! AH!" Daxter yelled as Sig let go of his tail. The ottsel face-planted on the ground with a weak '_thud!_'. Daxter looked up at the Wastelander and glared at him. "Are you two going to stand for this treatment of me?" He asked as he looked to where Jak and Naruto once were, only to have the spot vacant.

* * *

><p>Crow spun a silver chain around as he leaned against a building in the industrial area. Both he and Jewell were late for the celebration for this meeting. His hazel eyes scanned the city as his free hand dropped to his side, brushing against his Eco pistol. Jewell followed his movements, a lot more relaxed than her friend. A smiled pulled at her lips as Sig walked towards them.<p>

"Hey cherries, it's been a while." The Wastelander said as he stood in front of them. The whirling sound stopped as Crow put away his chain, looking a lot more relaxed now that he knew who was in the shadows.

"It has Sig. We didn't know you were in Haven until a few days ago." Jewell said. Sig nodded as he shouldered his Peace Maker.

"Damas sent me to get something, but I haven't found it yet." Crow frowned at that statement, their king knew what he was leaving behind and didn't have any problems leaving it behind all those years ago. "But now I've got to go back, and the transport isn't there." There was an unspoken question in Sig's voice.

"We'll like, totally tell Eika to like, pick you up." Crow said then fidgeted slightly before asking the question both he and Jewell wanted to know. "How are they?" Sig looked away from the redhead's gaze, readjusting his Peace Maker.

"Stressed, but other than that Damas is fine." Jewell's bright blue eye narrowed at the elf's statement.

"What about Lina and Mar?" She asked with a growl. Her harshness softened slightly at seeing Sig flinch at her question.

"Mar's gone missing."

"WHAT?" Crow and Jewell yelled, their voices bouncing off the walls of Haven.

"He was taken, about two years ago."

"And we're like, totally in the dark about this. Is this like, why Damas sent you back?" Crow asked, feeling ruffled about this new information.

"Yes, but if we could have we would have contacted you. But, with Eika being watched it was too risky. Damas sent me for that reason and-"

"He trusts you, and so do we. I wouldn't want anyone looking for Mar but you." Jewell spoke up. "We were pinned down and under the Baron's eye, it was a miracle we managed to escape and join the Underground…But what about Lina?" Sig again seemed nervous about answering the tall woman's question.

"She's…not doing to well."

"Like, give us a totally clear answer Sig." Crow said as he walked over to the darker skinned elf. "We're like, worried about them and like, totally need to know the truth."

"She's ill, and no one is sure if she'll live or not. All the healers and monks are trying to find a way to help her, but…we're not sure." Sig said, watching as Jewell looked away. It was a known fact that Lina was the closest to her of all the guards, who remained loyal to them after the Baron took over. The two acted like sisters and it was she who shared the title of godparent to Mar with Sig, the one who was closest to Damas.

"Crow, contact Eika. Tell him that Sig needs to go back." Jewell said before turning and leaving the group. Crow looked torn between chasing after her and doing as she said. With a sigh he dug out his com-link. He'd have to tell her later.

* * *

><p>Duhon smiled warmly at Peter and Sharon as he tugged a blanket over their sleeping bodies. He was getting too old for parties and Sharon was too young, as for Peter he just wanted to be with his little girl. The elder man walked over to the shelve and picked up a yellowing photo in a small frame, his smile growing at seeing his family there; him, his wife, their handsome son, his wife, and their beautiful baby girl.<p>

How did Jewell go from being that smiling child to the reserved fighter she was today?

_"I want to be a hero!" A young seven year old Jewell said as she climbed onto her grandfather's lap. He chuckled and ran his hands through her growing pale blond hair._

_"You don't want to be a princess?" Jewell shook her head angrily._

_"Princesses are useless! They always need to be saved and aren't strong! I want to be like dad, he was a hero. One day I'll join the guard and protect the royal family." Jewell said proudly. It was true. Her father was a hero, staying behind to fight off Metal Heads as his comrades escaped; sadly it also ended his life._

_"But heroes get hurt."_

_"I know." Jewell said, sounding older than she should. "But if I don't become a hero then someone else will. That means someone will have to die and no one else is going to die for me because I'll be their hero!"_

A hero, not a princess. Duhon remembered when she came back home when she was eleven covered in bleeding cuts. All her friends proudly told him that she had gotten in a fight with a crazy Worker Rat that had escaped. They even said that Jewell was hero for saving them. When she turned seventeen, the youngest age qualification to join the guard she did without second thought.

Duhon sighed as he sat down and held the picture frame on his lap. Then he got news that Jewell had lost her left eye to a vicious Metal Head while protecting the Queen of Haven. Being a doctor, the elder man knew there was no way to replace her eye other than putting wires and an Eco scanner in her empty eye socket. He chuckled remembering what she told him to that option.

"Scars are to be worn like medals. They show your valor, besides an Eco scanner would look weird on me." He repeated then looked over at Sharon and Peter, his eyes going to the scars on his neck. The younger man never said how he got them and acted coldly to those who did ask.

Sharon. She was just like Jewell was before Damas was killed. But, Sharon wouldn't follow in Jewell's footsteps because of one thing. The little girl loved to be pampered, unlike his granddaughter who would run from any sort of dresses or formal wear. Duhon chuckled, knowing now she was refuse to admit to the fact she would avoid bathing when she was younger since now she loved nothing more than to relax in a tub of hot water.

So much has changed.

* * *

><p>Yule gasped as Quix pounded her fists on her chest. "How could you? I was so scared and alone! You never called or visited! I thought you were dead, Yule!" The silver-blond yelled as she sank to her knees, fisting her older sister's clothing painfully in her fist. Yule followed after her, wrapping her arms around Quix. She softly placed a kiss to the top of her head.<p>

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to and tried to numerous times, but the Baron wouldn't let me. You have no idea how I felt seeing you at the Stadium. You were so brave and I-" Quix looked up to see light pink eyes glazed over with tears. The younger of the two held onto her sister tightly.

"It's okay Yule, I'm here now." Yule chuckled through her tears.

"And look at you. You've grown up so much, both mentally and physically, and I missed it." Quix shook her head.

"You missed nothing. Do you know how many horrible sibling fights we were able to miss out on? Now we don't hate each other like normal sisters." She said, earning a laugh from the burette.

"I love you Quix, you're my sister and even if we never had any fights I would still love you even if we did." Yule said holding Quix closer to her.

"Even if it was me that broke your lucky hair band when we were little?" A silence entered the conversation for a moment before Yule laughed loudly, getting a confused look from Quix.

"I knew it was you, but truthfully it wasn't my lucky hair band. The boy that gave it to me was a little creepy. You just thought it was my lucky hair band because you thought I liked him in return."

"You didn't?" Quix asked sounding shock. Yule shook her head, smiling.

"No. And my lucky hair band was the one you made me when you were four."

"But it wasn't as pretty as your others. It was just a bent piece of wire wrapped with a worn piece of orange cloth."

"Yes, but you made it." Yule said proudly, earning a shake of the head from her little sister.

* * *

><p>A cold puff of air escaped Rucah's lips as he played with the object in his overly large pocket. He could do this. Just as he took his first steps towards the two blonds on the bridge in the Port a yell stopped him.<p>

"Rucah!" The blue-black haired man turned, stumbling backwards as long tan legs wrapped around his waist and a hand jerked down his blue bandana, the other grabbing a hold of the hair on the back of his head. Trying to balance himself he wrapped his arms around the silver-blond latched onto him

"Quix? What are yo-" Rucah's sentence was cut off by Quix kissing him full on the lips. His jade eyes went wide with shock before holding her closer. She giggled and pulled back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" Quix said, before pulling him closer with the hand that had a grip on his hair. A faint pink dusted both of their cheeks as they pulled away from their second and longer kiss. Before Rucah could say anything the busty woman detached herself just as quick as she latched on. "Come by the garage and we'll…talk more." With a flirty wink the dark pink eyed Underground member was gone.

"What…just happened?" Rucah asked himself as he turned back to the two blonds on the bridge. He hid his face at seeing them kissing. Did killing Metal Kor release all the pent up romance and sexual tension between everyone?

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled largely at Jak. "Go on. She wants to talk to you and you guys are friends." The hero looked from the fox teen to Keira, who had yelled and waved him over from the front of the Naughty Ottsel, the glow of the massive Daxter replica lighting up the entire block. The blond gave him and encouraging push causing Jak's arms to fall from their previous position of being around Naruto. "Go." A grateful smile formed on the green-blond's face before he placed a quick kiss to Naruto's lips.<p>

"Thank you Naruto." Jak said before running to Keira, ready to repair their friendship. With a sigh Naruto sat down, letting his legs dangle over the black waters. He gasped in shock as something was placed over his ears, muffling the sounds of celebration going on all around him. His hands shot up and pulled the object off his head, sapphire eyes widening as they took in the worn red hat. Softly, Naruto traced the familiar tears and the teeth impressions on the bill.

He looked over to the person who claimed a seat next to him. "Rucah." Naruto said seeing the blue-black haired man with his bandana off his face. It was like looking in a twisted mirror. Here sat the same bounty hunter that gave him to Krew, but he didn't look or feel like that man.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I was keeping my cover, and didn't know how important you were. I swear I went back to find you. If you don't for-"

"I forgive you." Naruto said, shocking Rucah thoroughly, who showed it clear as day on his face and in his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, watching the blond caressed his hat. The blond sent him a beaming smile.

"I forgave you the moment you left me alone at the Hip Hog Haven."

"But because of me you lost your ears." Rucah said, almost pleading with Naruto to hate him.

"No, that was Krew who made me loose my ears but see," The fox ears on his head twitched and his tail wagged subconsciously. "They grew back, somehow. It's okay Rucah. I forgive you." Rucah placed a hand over his eyes as his body shook with hidden sobs. Naruto looked shock and slightly panicked at this, having no clue how to help.

"Thank you Naruto. You have no reason to forgive me but you do. I see why everyone sees you as a beaming light." Rucah said, his voice wavering with his emotions. Naruto titled his head, one of his ears twitching a little. How was he a light?

* * *

><p>Keira felt a large weight removed from her chest after she finished talking with Jak. She smiled softly at his retreating back as he went back to find Naruto, who was no longer at the bridge. She placed one of her hands over her heart and frowned slightly.<p>

It hurt. It hurt a lot to no longer think of Jak as hers or to think he'll never be the innocent boy she once knew. But, it didn't hurt to know that Naruto was there for him where she and Daxter couldn't be. With a sigh she turned to rejoin the party. It was all for the best. Keira paused as Sig passed her.

For a few moments she watched him go to the opposite pillar in the Port from where Jak was walking to. Briefly she wondered where he was going before chiding herself. It wasn't her business. Keira froze in the doorway and cast one look at Sig's disappearing back, wishing him a safe trip to where ever he was going.

* * *

><p>Just because it was quiet Sig could hear Eika's loud rock music from the hold. He fished his com-link out and dialed the long complex code. There was a moment as it was sent through in which the wastelander took a deep breath.<p>

"Sig." A voice said causing a bittersweet smile to form of the elf's lips.

"Damas, I'm returning to Spargus. There's so much to report in."

* * *

><p><strong>Well readers this is the last chapter of A Fox in Haven. I hope you all enjoyed it and that I'll see all my reviewers in the next one Wasteland Fox. But, I must tell you now that I do want to update my other stories before I do so. It might be a while till the next fanfic story for this is up. Rest assured though I have the first five chapters of Wasteland for typed! And now that my laptop is working again I can typed more of it! Though I should tell you all after chapter five I might be slow with posting chapters for it since I'm a high school senior with graduation this spring and I have college this fall plus my trip to Europe this summer so I'll be busy busy come spring!<strong>

**Long, AN is long...and rambly...**

**So yeah, end of A Fox in Haven guys and gals!**


End file.
